Highway to Hell
by zikashigaku
Summary: They met when they were six;they meet again after sixteen years. Now Sam and Dean need to convince Ares to join them to find the demon that killed their mothers. But there is a secret about Ares and the necklace she wears, and even she doesn't know it. OOCxSam
1. A Wager

"Mom really? I don't want to say hi to them they creep me out!" The six year old said to her mother as they parked the car in front of a hotel.

"Honey, they saved us from the fire, now let's go." She said as she climbed out of the car and her daughter had no choice but to follow her. They checked in with the security guard and went up the stairs. When they got to the second floor they went down the hall till the last door. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later a kid about five years old opened the door. Semi long hair and brown eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey Sam is your daddy home?"

"He's at a job."

"And your brother?"

"He's at school." Said Sam then his eyes met with the little girl and she hastily looked away.

"Well then you can't stay here by your self." The mom said as she walked in. The daughter stood by the door way still until the mother looked back. "Ares why are you still by the door come in."

Ares walked inside and Sam closed the door. There were books all over the floor and as Ares walked around them she noticed drawings of strange creatures. Some she recognized because of movies; vampires, werewolf, fairies, and demons. Then very quickly Sam began closing the books and putting them away.

"Sam have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Well then we'll prepare some breakfast, Ares go to the fridge and see if there's eggs." Ares walked to the fridge and took out a small box of eggs. Ten minutes later they were sitting at a table eating pancakes and scrambled eggs.

"Sam do you know when your dad is coming back?"

"No, sometimes he's gone for days." At that moment the door opened and Sam's dad walked in, almost six feet tall, dark hair and brown eyes. Ares' mom stood up and greeted the man.

"Mr. Winchester sorry for intruding in your house like this but we brought some food to thank you for saving us from the fire and since young Sam hadn't had breakfast yet we made some. I hope you don't mind."

"It's alright thank you for taking care of Sam for a while." He said as he threw his duffle bag on the couch. Sam why don't you and Ares go to your room and play for a while."

"Yes, sir." Sam answered and both kids left to the bedroom. Once they were out of hearing he turned to Ares' mother.

"So why are you really here Angela?" he asked as he sat down.

"John you know that fire wasn't an accident it was the same demon that killed your wife." She said as she sat down on the chair again. "He defidenlty doesn't want me to use the spells to find him. He made sure to burn every single ingredient I needed to track him down. If I try again he'll kill me and Ares, I can't let that happen."

"Angela I need to find him."

"Well then you'll have to do it the old fashion way I'm not endangering my daughter or myself." She said and John sighed.

In the bedroom Ares was playing chess with Sam and she was getting bored.

"Sammy this is boring…lets do something else." She whined.

"Like what I don't have any toys."

"I have these," she said as she took out some cards.

"Poker? Do you even know how to play?"

"Of course, mom taught me how to play. Did your dad teach you?"

"Yes."

"Then lets play. And if I win…I get to keep that." She said, pointing at a necklace on the floor. It was medium sized with a cross and the Star of David intertwined between it and a dragon on each side.

"I don't remember that necklace…" He said in as they started playing.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Angela?" John asked her.<p>

"Yes, I need to lay low for a while." She said as she stood up. She looked at the clock and saw it was two. "I'll call you when I've settled somewhere."

"Ares time to go home." Angela called as she opened the door to Sam's room and found Sam and Ares fast asleep on the floor and poker cards on the floor. "Poker…honestly John and I should have never taught these kids how to play. She bent down and picked Sam up and placed him on his bed. She picked up the poker cards and left them in the nightstand before picking Ares up. She heard the door open and when she came out to the living room she saw Dean putting his back pack on the floor.

"Hello Dean."

"Hi." He looked at Ares and tilted his head to the side. "That's a nice necklace she's holding."

Confused Angela looked at Ares' hand and true enough Ares was holding the necklace she'd won from Sam.

"Where did she get that? Is it yours?" she asked Dean and he shook his head.

"Hm, maybe Sam gave it to her. Well good-bye Dean." She looked at John and nodded. "Good-bye John."

"Take care Angela." With those final words John watched as Angela left. Both adults not realizing this would the last time they would ever see each other again.

* * *

><p><em>Sixteen Years Later.<em>

"Ares come on!" Amy called to her friend who was still looking at a book in the mythology section. Ares looked up from the book toward her friend.

"Amy the party isn't till nine and it's barely three. Honestly you are too much of a party girl."

"Well you are such a book worm. Why do you even take those mythology and demonology classes. Those things don't exist unless you wanna be a nun and you work here why you don't just take it.

"Nuns have nothing to do with Mythology you idiot and just because I work here don't mean I get to have things for free." Ares rolled her eyes at her best friend. She closed the book and took it to the cash register. After paying for it her and Amy left the book store and bumped into a tall man. He was roughly six feet, dark brown hair and eyes and his face looked roughly familiar to Ares.

"Sorry sir." The man was going to answer her until he looked down and saw her necklace, a cross with a Star of David and a dragon on each side.

"Ares." Amy and Ares looked at him suspiciously and Ares' defenses went up.

"Do I know you?"

"We met when you were only six, when your apartment went up in flames." Flames flashed across her vision and recognition passed through her face.

"John Winchester?" John nodded and Ares didn't take her eyes off him as she talked to Amy. "Amy…you go on back to the dorms. I'll catch up to you in a bit."

"Ares are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Remember I'm prepared." Amy gave one last look of distrust at John before leaving. When Amy was far away Ares gave John her complete attention and her attitude turned hostile.

"What do you want Winchester?"

"Is that how you greet an old friend of your mother?"

"Screw you; you're no friend of my mother. Why are you here and how did you find me?"

"Bobby." He simply said and Ares cursed. Bobby had so many connections it was almost impossible to hide from him. "He told me about your mother."

"That was years ago, you're a bit late on the condolences. Now what do you want?"

"I'm on a job and I need information."

"Talk to Bobby."

"Bobby and I aren't exactly on speaking terms." John said Ares rolled her eyes. "I'm looking in on a murder case that happened here a few days ago."

"I heard about it and I did some re-search already. It's just a spirit." She motion for him to follow and John followed her to a park. The went to a bench that was far away from the pathway so they wouldn't be over heard. She reached into her back-pack and took out a folder and gave them to John.

"Jake Monte, died in a car crash after a drunk driver hit the car by the front three years ago. He died instantly. The person who was murdered a few days ago was the drunk driver. Nothing special but the spirit might not stop there. Better if you just burn him right away." John stared at her and Ares lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"If you knew all this why didn't you do it your self? Bobby told me you are a hunter too."

"I _was _but not anymore. Now go do your job and get out of this town." She said as she closed her back pack and stood up.

"Your mother was a great woman…one of the best psychics I've ever known."

"Yeah but that didn't stop the yellow-eyed demon from burning her alive." She said with a dead tone and walked away. John turned to talk to her but when he looked behind him she had disappeared.

_The yellow eyed demon?_

* * *

><p>"Ares what took you so long and who was that?" Amy asked as Ares threw her backpack on the floor.<p>

"I don't want to talk about it. What I need is a drink." She said as she went to the kitchen and took out a beer.

"Hey don't get drunk until we get to the party." Amy teased as she placed her red hair up in a ponytail. "I'm going to go take a nap. Wake me up in and hour?" Ares shooed her with a dismissive wave of her hand and Amy went to her room. Ares drank as she took out the mythology book and opened it to where she had left off at the book store. But after twenty minutes she couldn't concentrate anymore. She got up and headed to her room. When she walked she went over to her desk and opened up a drawer lifted a notebook opened up the secret panel underneath and took out a journal. The journal of her step father and she opened it to a blank page and started writing details of the monsters she read about today along with her encounter with John Winchester. After her step father died she had taken his journal and began filling it in on her own after she began hunting. When she entered college she had stopped filling it in and only added notes from her classes of demonology and mythology unless some of the information had already been there.

She checked her clock and saw it was time to wake Amy. She closed the journal and placed it back in its secret compartment. Then the lights began to flicker and her necklace got warm to the point it almost burned. Instantly Ares reached under her pillow and took out a gun and unlocking it. She checked the restroom and the closet in the hallway. Then she ran to Amy's room and knocked on the door.

"Amy! Amy wake up!" Usually Amy would tell her to let her hibernate but Ares heard nothing, not even a groan. She slowly opened the door and saw she wasn't in the room.

"Amy?" she called and felt something warm fall on her shoulder. She placed a hand on her shoulder and her palm came away with blood. Her face turned pale as she slowly looked up and saw Amy on the ceiling a deep wound from her chest to her waist and a look of horror on her face.

"_Amy?"_ Ares whispered her voice cracking.

"Run…Ares…" Amy whispered before fire erupted from the ceiling.

"AMY!" she yelled but she ran out the door and ran towards the front door. The door was blocked by a man in a black coat, blond hair and looking like he was in his fifties. Ares stopped and pointed her gun at the man.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"Come now sweetie, don't tell me you forgot what I look like?" the man said with a smile as his eyes turned yellow. Ares gripped the gun tighter but her eyes burned with hatred.

"_You!_" she hissed.

"You should know it's never easy to get rid of me." He stepped towards her and her necklace began to heat up again and this time it glowed. Ares fired her gun but the rock salt bullets were barely making him wince. When her gun ran out of bullets the yellow-eyed demon grabbed her by the throat and lifted her of the ground. Her necklace let out a jet of blinding white light and the yellow-eyed man let her go and disappeared while Ares fell to the ground and passed out. When she woke up she was being shaken awake by a stranger and she took out a knife on instinct.

"Hey hey slow down I ain't gonna hurt yah." He was an old man, late fifties wearing a faded grey shirt and jeans. She looked around and realized she was at a bar, the light shinning through the windows told her it must be dawn and her head was pounding hard against her head.

"Oooowww…" she groaned as on hand came to rest on the side of her head. "Where am I?"

"So you're the black out type. Well sugar you're at a bar."

"I know that…"she groaned. "But where exactly as in state or city."

"You must have drunk a gallon of beer to be that disoriented. Sweetie you are in Oklahoma."

Ares froze and looked at the man incredulously.

"_Oklahoma? _How in the world did I get from Virginia to Oklahoma in one night?" she yelled but clutched her head again.

"Sugar why don't you sit down before you pass out on me again." The old man said as Ares lowered the knife and let herself be led to a stool.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened after you came back from your werewolf hunt."

Ares looked up at the man in surprise, then thought about it for a moment and looked around the bar. This wasn't a normal bar where men and women came for booze and a good time. This was a hunter bar.

"I went on a werewolf hunt?"

"What do you remember?" Ares saw the body of Amy on the ceiling in flames and she shook her head.

"I was at the University of Richmond in Virginia-"

"Sugar that was a three weeks ago." Ares' face turned pale.

"Three…weeks?" How did she get here? What did she do for the past three weeks? Did John go looking for her if he heard of the fire? These and a whole bunch of other questions ran through her head in bewilderment. "Did I tell you my name?"

"You said your name was Noah. Did you really even forget your name?"

_Why did I lie about my name if he's probably a hunter too?_ _Noah…why would I pick a name like that? _True it wasn't a bad name but why change her name?

"Since you seem to be having amnesia I'll refresh your memory." The old man told her. "You came here about three weeks ago. You told us your friend was killed the day before."

_The fastest was here is I-40 W..._

After getting more info, his name, and a strong cup of coffee she went outside, got in her car (turns out she had actually taken her car.) and drove to the motel she had been staying after finding the keys in her pocket. She arrived at the motel the clerk told her two men had come looking for her.

"Who were they?"

"Two federal agents…you're not going to cause me trouble are you?"

"I sure hope not." She sighed

"Oh and these came for you." He said as he gave her a small stack of mail. She thanked him before walking past him and headed to her room. She placed in the key and opened the door and turned on the lights. The wall paper was stripped red and black, the bed had white sheets and the carpet looked like it had seen better days. She sat on the bed and looked through the mail she'd gotten, most of them were from hunters who'd apparently talked to her at the bar and would pay her if she could give them information on any monster they were hunting.

"I'm guessing this is how I've survived the past three weeks." She muttered as she put the letters away.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why dad sent us to look for someone named Noah besides looking in to this other case?" Sam asked as he looked through the police files of the case they were working on.<p>

"I don't know why we are looking for this person he just told us to go to the motel and look for a person named Noah." Dean replied back as he took a large spoonful of pie.

"So once again we are blindly following dad's orders." Sam stated drily.

"Hey, the man said we find Noah so we go find Noah. Besides he said it would help with the case."

"Dean he didn't even tell us who Noah is or what she looked like."

"How do you know it's a she?"

"The manager said _she _didn't check in last night."

"Whatever, so you got a clue about the dismembered bodies?"

"There were ten more murders before this one. Nothing links them except that they were dismembered and hidden in different places of the houses they were killed in."

"So…what do we got, an evil spirit?"

"Possibly."

"Maybe if we go to this Noah chick she'll tell us what we are missing."

"We went as Feds Dean; she might not even talk to us."

"Then we go to the bar as hunters." Dean said as he finished the last spoonful of pie. "We need more pie." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before closing the computer and looked at the watch. It's almost three we should head over to the bar and ask when she gets there." He said and stood up. He put his jacket on and looked at Dean who was picking off the crumbs from the pan of the pie.

"Dude, seriously?"

"What?" Dean looked at him innocently before following him out the door.

They arrived at the bar twenty minutes later and walked inside. A few people stared and others ignored them. The bartender, an old man in his late fifties welcomed them in a thick Oklahoma accent .

"What can I get for ya boys?"

"We are looking for someone named Noah. We heard she can help give us information." Sam said and the bartender looked them over again with an analyzing look.

"Y'all hunters ain't from round here."

"Neither are the others." Dean said.

"Not quite cowboy, most hunters that come through here are frequent and I know every face here. 'cept you two."

"Listen we are here on a job and we need Noah to help us."

"You and about everyone else in here. She's been bringing me good business since she came three weeks ago. Men buying drinks and paying for her service."

"She charges to help?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure they pay for more than that but she never gives anything but information. And a shame too she's a fine piece of work. Now if you boys want her help y'all have to get in line."

"Do you know when she gets here?"

"She should be here in an hour. But don't jump her right away she has a ritual."

"A ritual," Dean asked incredulously. "What she does some voodoo and call help from the heavens?"

"Quite the opposite. She plays some poker and knocks back some drinks. Though I might have to limit her. Last night she drank so much she literally had amnesia. Poor lass forgot her own name and what she'd been doing for the past three weeks."

"Alright thanks." Dean said with a smile. "And we'll take some that beer now."

"Comin right up." The old man said. Sam and Dean took a seat on the stools and took out a folder of their information. They looked around and noticed some of them were taking out papers as well and getting their money out as well as a deck of cards each.

"Are these people planning to play poker together or something?"

"They are getting ready to negotiate." The bartender told them as he set down their drinks.

"Negotiate?"

"Since you two foreigners are new here let me give you a few pointers to get on her good side." The bartender said and placed his rag on his shoulder. "First you give her the information you have gathered. Once she tells you what you need she gives you a price. If you think its unfair then you play her poker and if you loose she takes what she charged plus a little extra."

"What does the price depend on?" Sam asked.

"It depends on how much information you missed. A lad came in here couple days back and asked for information, poor chap was way over his head when he found out he was hunting a nest of vampires. She charged him 900 dollars."

"Nine Hundred dollars…for finding out he found a nest of vampires." Dean said not believing it.

"The poor chap had been a hunter for only five years he was still a rookie so he played her poker and ended up loosing most of his money. But Noah made him another deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"She would give him sixty percent of his money back if he walked away and left the job to her."

"And did he?"

"He did, Noah took eager volunteers and slaughtered that nest. There were ten vampires there. So her nine hundred dollar price had been quite fair." He left the two stunned brothers as he went to attend more people who had come in.

"Are you friking kidding me this chick is crazy. I didn't even know vampires existed." Dean hissed to Sam.

"I'm really curious now…" Sam told Dean. "But why is she charging and challenging her customers to poker if the prices are crazy."

"We are about to find out." Dean said and nodded to the right. People stopped moving and looked towards the door at the sound of a loud engine as a car parked. Through the window Dean could see the back of the car and noticed it was a 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS.

_That is one nice car._ Dean thought as he heard the engine die and the slam of a car door. The door opened Dean's eyes sparkled mischievously.

She was tall but compared to Sam and Dean she was short. She looked about five six, long curly auburn hair up to her waist, and deep grey eyes. She was wearing a red bohemian shirt with a black leather vest over it, dark blue jean shorts and black combat boots that went up to just below her knees.

"Seems like the life of the party has arrived." Dean murmured. Noticing the intense look in Dean's eyes Sam turned and narrowed his eyes at the woman at the door.

"What do I give you tonight Lass? Same as always?"

"No Don I think I'll take a triple whiskey today." She said as she went over to a stool and took a stool two seats away from Sam. She turned to face the people at the bar.

"We'll start with the negotiations in five minutes. Y'all better have everything ready I haven't had a nice morning." She turned back just as Don gave her the whiskey.

"So Lass did yah get your memory back?"

"No." she frowned. "But I managed to find the information I'd gathered for everyone here. Along with something interesting."

"And what's that?"

"Nothing really worth mentioning, but lets just say it gave me a clue at how to handle my costumers."

"Good." Don said. "You made me worry."

"You're just worried I'll make you loose costumers." She smirked and Don laughed.

"That's something the old Noah would say, glad to have some part of you back."

Noah chuckled and she drank her whiskey. She coughed at the strong drink and shook her head.

"You know what Don give me the whole bottle I'ma need it." She moved her hair from her face and saw Sam and Dean staring at her.

"See something ya like?" she smirked. Dean smiled at her and gave her his most flattering eyes.

"You could say that. How bout I pay for that whole bottle."

"Your charity is appreciated, but I can pay." She said as she took a swig of the bottle. That's when Sam saw it. On her neck there was a cross, with the Star of David intertwined in it with a dragon on either side.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." She stood up, bottle in hand and called out for her first costumer as she went over to a large table and sat down, waiting for her first costumer to sit down.

"Dean...she's-"

"She's smoking hot that's what she is. I want me some of that tasty pie."

"Dean that's not what I meant." Sam said an nodded towards her again. "Did you notice the necklace she was wearing?"

"I could say I didn't…try looking a little lower."

"Dean I know why dad sent us to find her." Dean took his eyes away from her and looked at Sam questioningly.

"You do?"

"We know her Dean."

"Are you sure? Cuz I don't remember her…and I'm pretty sure I would remember someone that smokin."

"The last time we saw her she was _six_." Sam said and Dean nearly chocked on his beer.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the fire years ago? In Alabama?"

"The one where dad was looking for the yellow eye demon by having a psychic help him?"

"Do you remember the name of the woman?"

"Angela…she had a daughter."

"She was my age and she always came over because her mom and our dad were always working."

"How do remember this it was years ago."

"Its not easy to forget since she was the only kid my age I could play with and it was the only time we've ever stayed in one place for more than three weeks. There's also something else."

"What? You two shared your first kiss?"

"Don't be stupid. The necklace."

"What about it?"

"The last day we saw each other we played poker…and the prize was the necklace she's wearing now."

Sam looked back to her and saw her costumer take out a deck of cards. It seems there was a disagreement with the price and they would settle it with a game of poker.

"But her name back then wasn't Noah was it." Dean said his face now completely serious.

"Her name was Ares."


	2. Unpleasant Encounter

They observed her for three full hours as she negotiated with the men and they were surprised by her skills. By the time she called for a break she had earned three grand and she was now back in her seat and drinking another bottle, this time it was vodka.

"Dean I think she can give you a run for your money with all the alcohol she's consuming."

"Shut up. We need to talk to her."

Just then the door banged open and one of the man she'd given info to came in with three tall rough looking guys.

"Hey Noah, I want my money back." Ares turned to him and scoffed.

"It was just five hundred be grateful, you found yourself a small gathering of demons and four of them is nothing but a storm. You're a soldier you can more than handle it. If you couldn't I would have charged you more."

"Get her. Noah you're giving me back my money whether you want to or not." The three tough guys headed towards her, and when they were within reach Ares broke the bottle of vodka on the head of one, kicked the other between the legs and punched the other guy in the throat. Then she took out her gun and pointed at the man.

"Now I suggest you take your men and leave. I'm not in the mood for stupid whiners."

The man took a step forward and she fired at the door three inches from his head.

"Leave or the next shot goes through your head." She warned and cocked her gun again. The man raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine! Lets go guys." His men got up painfully and left quickly. Only when she hear the roar of the engine and the screech of the tires did she lower her gun and placed it on the back of her jeans.

"That was awesome." Dean told her. She only scoffed.

"He was an idiot, full of useless pride. Now, I hear you two wanted to talk to me?" she said.

"We need your help actually." Sam said as he gave her the file. "Couple of murders where men have been dismembered and parts of their bodies where hidden everywhere on the house they were murdered in."

"No sign of breaking and entering?"

"No."

"Did you use the plasma detector?"

"Yes it went completely crazy."

"Well then you have a very pissed of spirit. You have almost everything so why do you need me?"

"We don't know what the link is between these men. They didn't know each other and they lived nowhere near each other to ever meet."

"Hm." She thought and took out a map of Oklahoma. She took out a pen and began circling the placed where the murders took place. After she was done she made a circular motion. "All of these places are within a three mile radius. And you should do a little more research on the men who were killed. There's a reason why they were dismembered and had their body parts hidden." She gave them back the folder and looked them over. "Don told me you two aren't from around here. Who told you about me."

Sam and Dean traded looks before answering her.

"John Winchester tolds us you-"

"I suggest you two leave." Ares said as she stood up but Dean grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey, hey, hey what gives?"

"That man has brought nothing but trouble, I don't want anything to do with anyone who knows him." Ares snapped and she jerked her arm but Dean wouldn't let go. "Let me go!"

"We need an explination-"

"I don't owe you anything!" she yelled and punched him across the face and she stalked away. "Tonight's negotiations are over boys. This round of drinks are on me, Don put it on my tab."

"Sure sugar." he said and Ares slammed the door as she left. Dean got up and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip.

"God damn it this chick can punch."

"It looks like she really hates dad. What happened between her mother and him?"

"Maybe they hooked up and dad dumped her?" He said and Sam gave him a glare. "What?"

Sam shook his head at his brother and got up.

"We should follow her, those guys looked like they weren't going to give up."

Sure enough when they got in the car and followed the road she'd taken, they found her car and another in the middle of the road. Ares' arms were pinned behind her arms as the guy who'd wanted his money back punched her across her face.

"You stupid girl, now you're gonna pay."

"Hey asshole." the guy turned only to be meet Dean's fist on his face and there was a crack as his nose broke. "Don't you know it's considered bad manners to hit a woman?" Sam pointed his gun at the other two and Dean took out his own gun and pointed at the other holding on to Ares.

"Put her down slowly. And don't try anything funny." The guy obeyed and placed Ares slowly on the ground and then raised his hands. "Sam get Noah and take her car." Sam put the gun behind his jeans and went over to pick Noah up.

"Put your arms around my neck." she obeyed and Sam lifted her up. He placed her on the passenger seat of her car, then climbed in and started the engine. Dean slowly walked back to his car but glared at the four men.

"If you sons of bitches try to follow us don't be surprised to find a bullet up your ass." he said as he climbed in his car followed Sam.

* * *

><p>In Ares' car Sam was driving, casting worried glances towards Ares once in a while. She had a bloody lip and a cut over her eyebrow along with a slightly swollen cheek.<p>

"You alright?"

"You did not just ask me that stupid question." she chuckled. "I feel like shit."

"We'll take you to your apartment and patch you up, there's a few things we need to talk about."

"You are the feds who came looking for me." she murmured in defeat. "Well I'm not talking without a lawyer."

"We're not FBI." Sam said. "We're hunters." Ares pondered over this. Ten minutes later they were at the hotel, and after assuring the manager there was going to be no problems they went inside. Sam carried her all the way to the bed and laid her down.

"Where do you keep the first aid kit?" Dean said and she pointed to the kitchen.

"First drawer on the right. Can someone pass me a drink?"

"I think you've had enough for one night." Sam told her and she whined.

"C'mon I need my juice!" she complained as Sam took her boots off and she suddenly squirmed away. "Hey hands off you pervert." Sam looked at her cheeks which were red and realized they weren't just red from the beating she'd taken...she was drunk as a skunk.

"Dean she's drunk." Sam called. And Dean came in with the first aid kit. Ares froze and looked at Dean, curiosity in her eyes since there was only one Dean she knew.

"Dean? As in Winchester?" Dean smiled and then Ares looked at Sam with a tilt of her head.

"Sammy?" she whispered. "Poker loosing Sammy?"

Sam gave a small laugh and his lip quirked up in a smirk.

"Yeah, it's me." He gave a small huff as Ares jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. Dean looked at them with raised eyebrows. Then just as fast as she'd jumped him she let go and groaned in pain as she grabbed her head.

"Ow,ow,ow." Sam grabbed the first aid kit from Dean and opened it up.

"Why don't you stay still until you're patched up."

"Okay." So Ares stayed still as Sam gently wiped the blood from her lip and eyebrow. "Can I have my drink now?"

"No/Yes." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Dean gave Sam a glare and Sam gave him his bitch face.

"No you're not going to drink now hold still."

"Ow!" she hissed. When Sam was done she laid her head against the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Ares what happened? Why do you hate dad?"

"He..."she yawned and curled up in a ball. "His fault...mom...died." she went still and Sam realized she'd fallen asleep. He traded questioning looks with Dean and he sighed.

"So Angela's dead...why didn't dad tell us about this?"

"I'm not sure but it caused her to end up like this." He moved a stray hair away from her face.

"You had a thing for her Sammy?" Dean teased.

"Of course not!" he scoffed. "Dean we were six...she was the only friend I had."

"She thought we were creepy." he said. "I overheard her telling her mother."

He looked at the clock and sighed. "It's late we should get some shut eye and go back to our motel."

"Dean we are not leaving her here by herself."

"Well then you can stay here and play sentinel, Ima go get a beer, some pie and a good movie before I hit the hay."

With that Dean left and Sam sat in a chair looking at Ares as she slept. After twenty minutes Sam's eyes closed and he fell asleep. His sleep didn't last long as he was suddenly woken up by a scream he jerked away and took out his gun, but there was no one in the room but him and Ares. She was jerking around the bed, sheets tangled up around her and yelling out.

"Mom! Run, Amy...please don't kill them! STOP!"

"Ares. Ares wake up." Sam murmured as he quickly walked over to her.

"PLEASE DON'T BURN THEM STOP!" Sam got to her and began to shake her.

"Ares wake up it's just a dream." Tears started rolling down her face and she started throwing punches which Sam caught with his hand. "ARES WAKE UP!" He made her sit up and he shook her again and this time Ares jerked awake scared.

"It's okay it's me. No one's going to hurt you." he said Ares looked at him for a moment before grabbing his shirt and burying her face in his chest and sobbed. Sam wrapped his arms around her and just held her, after a while she calmed down and slowly untangled herself from Sam.

"Why don't you try going back to sleep I'll get you something to drink." he said and began to stand up but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Wait...I don't wanna be by myself." she wasn't looking at him but she had a tight grip on his shirt. For a moment she wasn't a bad ass beer drinking woman, she was a six year old kid who held on to him the day of the fire; watching in terror as the apartment burned down.

"Hey it's going to be okay." he said as he took off his shoes and climbed on the bed.

"This is going to sound childish of me but-"

"It's okay I get it." he whispered as he laid down and Ares snuggled close to him.

"If you tell Dean anything...I'll put a bullet in your head."

He chuckled and placed an arm around her waist.

"He'll come to his own conclusion either way." he said as Ares closed her eyes and so did Sam.

* * *

><p>When Dean came in Ares's apartment the first thing he saw was Sam and Ares spooning.<p>

"Spooning with your clothes on...really?" Dean said with amusement. Ares and Sam stirred and when they saw Dean the quickly moved away from each other.

"Don't you knock Winchester?" Ares glared. Dean shrugged and tossed her a burger. "Thanks."

"Now, about our dad-"

"I'm not gonna talk about that yet. First we'll work on your case." She said as she took a bite. "We need to find the connection between these men."

"We told you. They didn't even know each other." Sam said as Dean tossed him a burger as well along with a change of clothes.

"Have you looked at their criminal records?" She asked. "Or talked to their families?"

"No." they said together.

"Idjits." she muttered. "Well you two go and interview some of the victim's family. While I look at their criminal records."

Twenty minutes later Sam and Ares had showered and changed their clothes. She grabbed her lap top and grabbed her car keys.

"You're not going back to the bar are you?" Dean asked her. "Those guys could still be after you."

"Please they're not that persistent. Unless they failed their mission and got possessed by demons. I'll be fine just give me your numbers and I'll call you if something happens."

After getting their numbers she headed to the bar and when she got there she was greeted by Don as always.

"Need some coffee for that hangover sugar?" he asked and she nodded. Then she took out her money and paid for last night. "You really like to look for trouble don't you." he teased.

"I don't look for trouble. Trouble finds _me._" she retorted and took out her lap top.

"Doing a job?"

"Yup. Can you include a doughnut with that coffee?"

"Sure."

It didn't take her long to hack into the police files and find the connection between the victims and she quickly took out her cell phone, Dean was the first one who answered his phone.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Next time you call me that I'm shoving my foot up your ass." she said sweetly. "How'd the interview go?"

"I got information. Turns out one of the victims wasn't a saint he was in jail for a while."

"Do you know why?"

"The mom didn't tell me but when her daughter walked me to the door she told me. Turns out dear old step-dad raped her."

"Hm...well maybe that's the connection. Meet me over at the bar and I'll contact Sam, see what he's dug up on his end." she hung up and called Sam who answered right away.

"Ares?"

"Yes. So what did you find out."

"Twisted stuff. The guy who was murdered was schedule next week for court trial for raping his step daughter."

"Wait raping his step-daughter?"

"Yeah. Why you think there's a connection?"

"Most likely. Meet me at the bar in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>"So what do you have for us Ares?" Dean asked her as they sat in the bar.<p>

"Don't call me Ares here. I changed my name to throw off the demon trail." she motioned for the chairs at the farthest corner of the bar and they sat down.

"So what did you find?" asked Sam.

"I did a bit more digging and some of them are quite a piece of work." she said as she opened up her lap top. "Most of them had a history of abusing their step-daughters."

"Abusing as in beating or-"

"She means rape Sammy."

"Exactly." she says.

"So what's the connection?"

"None. Except for the raping of the daughters and being hacked into bits, but get this." she said as she showed them a website.

"Oklahoma Legends." Dean said in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh shut up and listen." she said rolling her eyes. "Back in the 70's there was a man who raped and murdered his daughter."

"Okay, so what about the chunky chips ahoy mess?" Ares gave Dean a weird look.

"Turns out the step-dad chopped the five year old girl into tiny pieces and buried parts of her body around the neighborhood." she says while Sam and Dean's faces turn into looks of horror.

"Was this man on pop crack or something?"

"That's just cruel what man chops his step daughter into pieces and buries her around the neighborhood?"

"Our job would have been easier if he'd been alive so we could know where he buried her parts." she said. "He died of a heart attack few years back. Only the wife is left...and I doubt she knows."

"So how are we going to track her down?"

"I could conjure up a little spell to help us." Ares told them with a smile.

"Okay then." Dean clapped his hands together. "What do you need?"

* * *

><p>"This is not what I had in mind." Dean said with disgust as he held a chicken upside down so the blood could drip into an empty bowl.<p>

"Oh don't be such a baby." teased Ares as she crushed some bones into a bowl and Sam spread a map on the kitchen table.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Dean.

"If you want you can do it the old fashion way and fill the city with holes." she murmured as she crushed some herbs and threw them in the bowl. "There."

She grabbed the bowl and placed it on the kitchen table.

"Now listen very carefully I won't repeat myself. Whatever happens do not wake me up or shoot at anything unless it tries to kill me."

Without waiting for their response she closed her eyes and began the incantation. The lights flickered, the room shook and the blood on the bowl rippled. Sam and Dean took out their guns and looked around but after ten seconds nothing happened. Then the lights returned to normal and the room stood still.

"Well that was easy." Dean smile and looked at Ares but saw her on the floor. Sam headed towards her but Dean grabbed his arm. "Hey."

"Dean she-"

"She said not to wake her up. We have to trust she did it correctly." Dean let go and Sam sighed. Ares stirred and murmured, then she began screaming. It was so high pitched it cracked the windows, Sam and Dean had to cover their ears until she closed her mouth.

"What the hell." Dean said Ares slowly began to open her eyes and groan. Sam went over to her and helped her sit up.

"Ares are you okay?"

"Not really..." she groaned as she placed her hand on her head. "My head is pounding."

"Did you find out anything?" Dean asked her.

"Look at the map." she said and Dean went over to the table. The cup had broken and the blood had covered the map completely except for a few spots.

"Is the hole thing supposed to be covered in blood?"

"Yes, but the spots not covered in it are the places where the step dad buried parts of her body."

* * *

><p>"That was not as interesting as I thought." mused Ares as she drank a beer. They had gathered all the body parts of the little girl and burned them. Right after they send the ashes to the police with an anonymous note.<p>

"It gets likes this sometimes." Dean said as he finished his own beer. "Hey old man can I have another drink?"

"Keep calling me an old man and you'll get poison instead." Dean raised an eyebrow as Don placed the drink on the bar.

"He's very touchy on his age." She chuckled. "Hey Don any new costumers today?"

"Not today sugar, though someone did come looking for you."

"Did they leave their information?"

"No...but there was something off about him." Don said thoughtfully as he cleaned the glass. "He was mid thirties and rough looking and when someone accidentally bumped into him...well it must have been a trick of the light I need to get them fixed."

"What do you mean Don?"

"I could have sworn his eyes turned black...but why would a demon be crazy enough to-"

"We need to leave." Ares said as she gulped down her drink and placed a wad of cash on the table. "Don..."

"I've never seen yah I get it." he said with a smile and took the cash. "Be careful out there and try to keep in touch once in a while."

"Thanks so much Don. Lets go."

"Good-Bye sugar." he said as the three left.

"What would a demon want with you?" Dean asked her as she started packing her clothes.

"Same reason they wanted my mother. We are pros with spells and summoning...or they want us dead." she closed the zipper and threw her duffle bag and backpack over her shoulder.

"Now lets get going before they find out where I've been staying." they got out and locked the door. Walked quickly down the hall until they turned a corner and saw the guy Don described holding a bloody knife with the manager on the ground, throat sliced and flowing with blood.

"Not this way." she whispered and they turned only to be thrown on the floor by three other demons.

"Well, well, well if it isn't dear Ares. It's been a while." She looked up and saw a familiar face of the demon, one she hadn't seen after her mother died. Her eyes darkened with hatred.

"_You!_" she hissed.

"Me. You've grown into quite a beautiful flower...more beautiful than your mother."

"_Don't you dare mention her with those filthy lips!_" she growled. Then the demon's attention went to Sam and Dean.

"Ah, the Winchester brothers. I've heard much about you from my master, especially you Sam."

"What are you talking about douche bag?" asked Dean

"I'm not allowed to say anything, _yet. _Though you should know your father is one heartless man, letting poor Angela die the way she did. He was there you know." He looked at Ares. "He knew we would be there and did nothing to help her, used her as fresh meat to catch us. Too bad he miscalculated."

"GO BACK TO HELL!" she screamed as she took out two guns and shot him in the head with one and the other three with the other. The withered in pain as their faces began to sizzle. "Get up and lets go."

She told them and they ran toward the two cars, turned on the engine and sped away. She placed her blue tooth on her ear and called Sam.

"Ares?"

"Listen to me take the next high-way and head over to Virginia I'll be right behind you. Wait till I call you on when to stop."

"Alright."

It took them hours to get to Virginia but when they did they stopped at a small town and rented two rooms that were connected to each other.

"Okay Ares talk." Dean said as he placed three beers on the table and took a seat. "What did you shoot them with?"

"Those were holy water bullets."

"Excuse me...holy water bullets?" Asked Sam not believing it.

"Its a difficult process you need the perfect balance of holy water and silver. Other wise there wont be enough to effect any demon." she explained as she took out the cartilage and showed them the bullets.

"You make these your self?" Dean asked as he took one.

"When I have time. When I don't I have a contact that ships them to me."

"And the guy?"

"That son of a bitch was there when my mother was killed. My mother had hidden me under a secret door on the floor in the corner of the room. I was still able to see everything though, through the small cracks of the wood and I saw how that bastard used his powers to throw her around the room like a ragged doll." she ripped the beer tightly. "And then _he _appeared, looking for me but she wouldn't tell them where I was...they tortured her and in the end they set her on fire, just like your mother." she took a big swig of the beer and slammed it on the table.

"I'm so sorry Ares." Sam said placed his hand on top of hers but she moved her hand away.

"The one who should be sorry is your father."

"Demons lie." Dean said.

"They tell the truth in the form of a lie Dean...demons always tell the truth because they know we'll think of it as a lie. That is human kind's biggest flaw, we deny the truth and think it as a lie which is why demons take pleasure in revealing them to us." she looked at Dean straight in the eyes. "Maybe it wasn't his plan to get my mom killed...but it was his fault none the less, and he will pay for it."

She finished her beer and left to her room, making sure it closed with a definite slam and the brothers flinched.

"Well she's pissed off."

"Dean this gives us even more of a reason to find dad."

"So Ares can fill him with Holy bullets in hopes he repents? C'mon Sammy she clearly hates our dad and blames him for the death of Angela."

"She has every right to he used her a fresh bait!"

"Dad wouldn't be that cruel."

"Dean he's used people as bait before and you know how they almost died."

"They volunteered."

"That's not the point Dean he was supposed to take responsibility for his error and he should have helped Ares. Now look what she's become, she's almost a female version of you!"

"How is that so bad?" he says looking at the door with a smirk. "She turned into one bad ass sexy cat woman."

"Don't make me deck you." Sam said with a roll of his eyes. "She wasn't supposed to grow up like this she was smart and..."

"You think she was supposed to go to a university like you?" Dean asked and his brother sighed.

"Why is it that anyone who gets to knows us always has to take the heat of our mistakes?" he asked Dean with sad eyes.

"Sam we aren't to blame for this. All we can do now is help her out." he said as he finished his beer. On the other side of the door Ares was leaning against it with a photo in her hand that was badly burnt but still able to see the faces of two people.

"I did go to college Sam...and it was the biggest mistake of my life." she whispered as she closed her eyes and flames engulfed her vision and screams resonated through her memory.


	3. My Name Is Noah

Next day the went to a restaurant for breakfast while the TV was on. As they went over the menu the news were on.

_"There is still no new evidence as to the mysterious death of Amy Hudson or the disappearance of Ares Monte but there is rumors the you Monte may have been kidnapped. Information was released of fire shots in the dorms and the bullets belonged to a gun which belonged to you Ares Monte. Officers said she had a permit for the owning of the gun but it's still unclear if the attacker had been wounded or not."_

Sam and Dean looked at Ares and saw her hands shaking with anger with her eyes strained on the TV.

"Ares...why didn't you tell us? Is that why you were in Oklahoma?"

"It's none of your business!" she snapped.

Right on cue the waitress arrived.

"May I get you guys anything?" she asked nicely and the gave Dean a sultry look to which he smirked.

"Can I have one of those special pies your serving today?" Dean asked.

"Sure," then she looked at Sam.

"Just a coffee and a number five please." The waitress turned to Ares and stopped with wide eyes.

"Ares?" Ares looked from the TV and her eyes also got wide.

"Jaime?" the red head huffed as Jaime gave her a strong hug.

"Ares oh my god you're alright!" she yelled and people turned.

"Hey not so loud." Ares complained and glared when she untangled herself from Jaime. "I don't want people calling the cops."

"Too late for that." she looked up and saw two cops walking towards them. "You three need to come with us."

The three of them slowly got up and raised their hands but Ares was surprised when the cops grabbed Sam and Dean and placed hand cuffs on them.

"Hey man what gives?" Dean protested.

"You guys have guns on you and you could be her kidnappers so this is just precaution."

"Ares a little help here!" Sam said but Ares shrugged.

"Even if I did say you two didn't kidnap me you have guns on you."

"Lets go you three." One grabbed Ares along with Sam and pushed them towards the door.

"It's so good to be back." Ares said sarcastically as they got in the back of the cop cars.

Ten minutes later she was sitting in the interrogation room with the cop in front of her.

" Where have you been the past three weeks?"

"None of your business." she snapped.

"This is important we need to get leads on what happened on that night."

"You'll never find out what happens. They couldn't figure it out when my mother died so what makes you think this will be any different."

"There was a gas leak-"

"That's a lie!" she screamed and banged her hands on the table."

"She was murdered just like Amy and the man who did it is loose!"

"Then who did it?

" she crossed her arms and slouched on the chair. "Even if I said it you would either think I did it or send me to a mental institute."

"Try me." he said.

"Okay here goes nothing...a demon killed my mother and Amy. He had yellow eyes, he pinned them to the ceiling, cut them open and set thme on fire." she said in a serious face and the cop scoffed.

"A demon. You're right but I would lean more on a mental institution or a draumatic experience."

"I'm of no use to you then." she said.

"But that doesn't explain your disappearance."

"I don't remember. All I remember was the fire, being choked and next thing I knew I was at a bar. The man told me I had been there for three weeks and that's it."

"You have no memory of the past three weeks?" he asked incredulously.

"Hey it can happen, I've read enough physiology books to know it's possible."

The cop scratched his chin thoughtfully. Then straightened up.

"Well I guess this case won't really go anywhere...except that we don't really care." His eyes turned black and her necklace began to heat up. She glared but she couldn't move. "I've been looking for you for quite a while, our boss will be pleased when we contact him and tell him we have the Winchester brothers and Ares Monte."

"Let me go you black eyed bastards!" she snapped but no matter how much she struggled she couldn't move.

"Demon powers can't be broken by mere humans my sweet. Now be still, I am going to have fun with you until he gets here." He got closer to her and Ares tried to lean away from his touch but when his hands touched her neck the necklace flared up again and blinding white light filled the room.

* * *

><p>"Where's Ares you freaks!" Dean snapped as he pulled on the chains of his chair. Both him and Sam where in the same interrogation room and the demons hadn't spent any time in revealing their identities to them. One of them was a girl and straddled Dean on his chair not afraid of being pushed back because of the powers restraining them.<p>

"Don't worry about her Dean." she whispered. "By the time they're done with her they'll be nothing left but ashes."

Dean glared at her and scowled in disgust as she licked his cheek. But her fun was cut short when she heard a scream down the hall and she looked back at her partner.

"Go check on them, I'll have more fun here with the brothers." she smirked an the other obeyed. She took out her gun and caressed his cheek with it while Sam continued to struggle but she pointed the gun at him.

"Now don't move Sammy, the boss told us we couldn't kill you but he never said anything about not riddleling you with holes as long as you were alive."

"AAAAAH!" she turned around to the door and cursed. "Why do I always have to end up doing everything around here." she walked to the door but the moment she placed her hand on the handle it snapped open and blasted her to the other side of the room and smack into the wall. Both brothers looked at the door and were relieved to see Ares standing in the door way. However, there was something different about her; her stare was expressionless as she walked towards the demon in slow strides, taking her time to get to the demon who was finally getting up.

"How in the world did you get out!" she snapped and pointed her gun at Ares and shot her in the shoulder.

"Ares!" Sam yelled. But no blood came out of the wound and she didn't even fall from the shot she just kept walking as if it hadn't affected her. When Ares was close enough she grabbed the cops hand holding the gun. The gun fell from the cop's hands and she screamed as her wrists sizzled where Ares was touching her. When Ares let go they saw the skin had been burned to the bone and blood was seeping to the floor.

"My wrist...you bitch!" She yelled and aimed a punch but before it connected she was thrown against the wall and pinned there by an unknown force. Ares walked until she was inches away and that's when the demon noticed the necklace was still glowing with white light.

"You don't belong in this world." Ares said and placed her hand on the cop's head. The cop's head began to glow until light shined out from her eyes, nose, mouth, and ears until the light exploded and the cop fell to the ground. The chains broke open, letting Sam head towards Ares and Dean to check on the door. Sam grabbed Ares by the elbow and made her turn to him and he saw the necklace glowing.

"Ares?" he asked looking up to her eyes in confusion.

"We need to get out of here." she said in monotone and walked past him and then Dean. The got their guns back from the other cop but when they passed the room where Ares had been held they stopped with mouths hanging open. Every corner of the room was covered in blood.

"What the hell?" they said in unison as Ares passed the room.

"We should hurry, there will be cops here soon." not wanting to get caught by cops again they listened to her. They were soon back in their cars and on the road again, when they were driving by a lake they saw Ares make a turn away from the road and on a secret road almost obscured by bushes and trees. They followed the strange road until they got to a large two story cabin. She went behind it and a garage door opened and she parked her car inside. Sam and Dean parked the car on the side of the house and got out.

"What is this place?" asked Sam.

"I don't know but Ares has a lot of questions to answer." they saw her walk towards them and motioned them to follow her inside the cabin. It was almost exactly like a house but the furniture was leather and had animal pelts on the floor and deer heads on the walls.

"Talk about creepy." Dean said. Then he grabbed Ares by the elbow. "Okay Ares enough with the mystery games tell us what's going on?"

"Just be glad to even be alive mortal." she said and Dean raised and eyebrow.

"Mortal? Okay what's going on." Ares sighed and it was more of exasperation than anything. "You humans are so problematic instead of being grateful you ask stupid questions."

Dean was about to argue but Sam stopped him.

"Dean this isn't Ares."

"What are you talking about? I'm grabbing her right now and this is defidently her."

"Dear Sam is right Dean...I'm not Ares." she smirked and her eyes turned blue completely and Dean pointed his gun at her but she tutted.

"Dean I might not be Ares but this is still her body and if you kill me you kill her." Dean looked at the small bullet whole on Ares's shoulder but the fake Ares shook her head. "A mere wound like this won't bleed but if you hit anything vital I won't be able to heal and she will die."

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered and put his gun away. Now it was Sam's turn to take a different approach."

"You're Noah aren't you." Ares/Noah turned to Sam and gave him a smile.

"Very good Sam. But as for _what _I am, I can't say anything yet." she said. "Just be conformed with this bit of truth I am willing to share because you've taken better care of my vessel than the owner has. This chick needs nutrition, anyway, I'm on of the good guys. Or girl whatever you prefer. I am a creation of god and very powerful. That is why the demons want me so much but as for who might want this I don't know. This necklace helps me control Ares as long as she always wears it, no one else can wear it except her and anyone who tries...well, lets just say it'll be a bloody mess." she said.

"Okay now how about you give us back our friend." Dean demanded. Noah merely laughed.

"Dean, Dean, Dean it's that kind of attitude that will get you in trouble one these days. You and Noah are more alike than I thought. Alright, I'll give her back but stop getting caught by demons...my powers are limited in this body so don't push it." with a playful wink at them the necklace glowed brighter and Noah was replaced by Ares but when Ares returned she swayed and Dean caught her. She opened her eyes a bit and saw Dean looking down at her with worry.

"What's with that face Winchester it's not like I'm dying." she drawled and Dean sighed in relief, glad to hear her smart-ass attitude again. Then she flinched and looked at her shoulder which was slowly bleeding.

"What the hell?" she said. Dean saw the shoulder and saw the bullet hole was now really small and barely looked lethal.

"Come on lets get that healed. Sammy." Sam nodded and to the car to get the first aid kit. Dean picked her up bridal style and placed her on the sofa.

"What happened?" she asked and placed her arm on her forehead.

"We'll tell you later right now you need your rest." Dean told her and she closed her eyes, instantly falling asleep. When Sam came back and noticed she was asleep he gave the kit to Dean.

"You didn't tell her?"

"Not yet, first we have to make sure that Noah was telling the truth."

"Who are we going to ask Dean? If dad was here he could've helped."

"I know that but we are going to have to do it the old fashion way." he looked at the night table next to the sofa and saw a picture of Ares and a man in his mid forties holding a gun. "I'ma take a wild guess and say he wasn't just an animal hunter so he should have what we need. You hit the books and I'll use the computer."

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam met with Dean in the kitchen and saw Dean eating a sandwich.<p>

"Dean you don't know if the food there is expired. It looked as if no one has been here for weeks."

"I checked and everything was fresh." he said as he bit down on his sandwich. "Someone has been here recently."

"Then we should get out soon." he said. "Did you find anything?"

"No, nothing. You?"

"I found a secret basement that had weapons and books but nothing useful about who Noah is." he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't like this Dean."

"Hey we'll figure this out. We'll find dad and find a way to solve this." Sam only sighed and went to see Ares. But when he got to the living room she was not on the couch anymore.

"Dean!" Sam shouted and Dean ran in with sandwich still in hand. "She's gone do you think she became Noah and left?"

"I doubt it, lets look for her." he suggested and Sam turned to start searching but saw Dean still eating.

"Dude seriously?" Sam asked and began searching. Dean stuffed what was left of the sandwich and headed up the stairs. He checked every single door but she wasn't anywhere to be found. He was going down the hall about to go downstairs when he felt air go through his hair; looking up he smiled. There was an attic, and the door was two inches open. Jumping up he grabbed the small rope and pulled slowly until the ladder unfolded. When he climbed up he was met with a great view; the ceiling was made of glass and two of the walls but they were covered by thick drapes of a red velvet color. There were four bookshelves filed with book on one wall and the other had a queen size four poster bed and delicate thin white drapes. Then he looked to the left and finally saw Ares who was sitting on a window seat with a large book on her hand and a sorrowful look in her eyes. Dean cleared his throat as he finally finished climbing the steps and Ares snapped her attention to him.

"We couldn't find you and Sam kinda panicked."

Ares shrugged and closed the heavy book before placing it back on it's shelf.

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine...it used to be my step dad's before he died it was our vacationing home."

"Nice room." he compimented as he looked at the sky through the glass ceiling.

"When I was little I had a habit of going up to the ceiling to see the stars or just watch the rain fall. It gave my mother heart attacks to see me up there, so he replaced the wooded ceiling to one made out of glass."

"Wouldn't it break though...if you threw something?"

"Its reinforced glass, really thick and hard to break even if you threw a TV at it." she smiled sadly up at the sky.

"Do you remember anything from the police station?" she shook her head.

"I just remember seeing the demon's black eyes and that was it." she gave him a curious look. "Why?"

Dean opened his mouth but he closed it and took out his cell phone.

"I'm not good with telling the truth...so I'll let Sam tell you instead."

Ares rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed before letting herself fall backwards on it.

"Sam I found her she's in the attic." with that he hing up and waited for Sam to show up. When he did his eyes widened in wonder and awe at the room.

"This...this is amazing." he said.

"Ares wants to know what happened at the police station." Dean said. "She doesn't remember anything."

By the time they finished filing her in Ares was speechless. Even Sam and Dean were surprised when she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Asked Dean.

"You're telling me I'm a vessel for some weirdo named Noah and demons want me because of her." she said with a chuckle. Then she calmed down and looked at her necklace. "I know I'm supposed to be freaked out even screaming but strangely...I feel relieved."

"Why?"

"Because I've always known there was something wrong with me and never understood why. Or even why the people I cared about the most died...now I know why and it's all my fault."

"No it's that necklace's fault." Dean said pointing at it. "And we need to find out what it is. Maybe if we found dad-"

"That is something I'm not going to do." she snapped. "He's also the reason my life went to hell he brought that stupid yellow eyed demon upon my mother and I because he wanted revenge for his dead wife. Why couldn't he just move on and keep his children safe instead of turning them into hunters!"

"Hey you're parents chose this life too!" Dean argued.

"Dean!" Sam snapped.

"No Sam." Ares said with her arms crossed. "Let him continue."

"You're mother knew what she was getting into and she still helped us and from what we found here your step dad too. And you were in that bar helping others with their jobs and you even did some hunting yourself."

"From what you said it was Noah and even if it was I'm letting you know that I've been in college for the past four years and I was already close to graduating!" she yelled. "My life was fine until your father appeared and the demon that same night! Its also your father's fault for seeking my mother's help in the first place!"

"This is pointless." he growled and stood up. "We need to find dad and if you don't want to come than fine! Lets go Sammy."

"Dean we can't just leave her here the demons are looking for her too." Sam countered.

"I can take care of myself and for your information this house is filled with drawings and carvings of symbols to keep demons away." she snapped. "I don't need babysitters."

"See? She can take care of herself. Now lets go and not waste time." Dean said as he stood up and left. Sam stood up and looked at Ares who was seething in place.

"Ares."

"What." she growled and look at Sam but saw how he was giving her a sad look and some of her anger faded slightly.

"Be careful and...please call once in a while to let us know you're okay." he said though Ares knew he meant to call _him _to make sure she was okay.

"Don't worry Sammy. I'll be fine." she said with a wave of her hand. Dean showed his head and glared at Sam.

"Come on Sammy I don't want to stay here a minute longer with miss temper over there."

"Temper this asshole!" she snapped as she grabbed a book and threw it. It was aimed perfectly so it hit him sqarely in the face making him fall of the ladder and Ares smiled when she heard the satisfying slam as he landed on the floor. Then she looked at Sam and shrugged.

"Good luck finding your dad Sam." Sam nodded and before he could stop himself he kissed her on the cheek before going down the stairs as well. Ares just stood there for a moment, her cheeks flushed and hand on her cheek. She stayed like that until her heard the engine of the impala start and didn't move until she could no longer hear it. She sighed and went over to her bed before jumping on it and landed face up looking at the glass ceiling into the sky.

"Stupid Winchesters." she murmured.


	4. Promise Me

"Sam?" Ares asked as she picked up her phone. It had been a few weeks since they had fought at the cabin and once in a while Sam would send her e-mails to let her know how him and Sam were doing. Then the messages stopped a week ago and Ares was beginning to worry until she got a call.

"No it's Dean." Ares blinked, she hadn't had any contact with him at all after their fight even when she was talking with Sam. Hearing him meant something had happened to Sam.

"Is Sam alright?" she asked and heard Dean sigh.

"You could say that..."

"What do you mean?" Dean told her how Sam was getting strange headache attacks and it had led them to a case where a family lost a father and then the uncle but the deaths were mysterious and they thought it was a vengeful spirit. Until they met the son who was close to Sam's age. He turned out to have the same similar past as Sam and Dean. The mother died in a fire but the dad had taken to drinking and abused him and he had telekinesis and that was why the father and uncle died. Ares couldn't believe it.

"I thought we were the only one's whose mother died like that." Ares said with a frown as she took a sip of her beer.

"Turns out we were wrong. Anyway, the kid was seeking revenge and he was going to kill his step mom because she never defended him. We went to help her but Sam got locked in the closet and the door was blocked with a giant bookcase."

"Wait. The kid moved that thing with his mind?"

"Yeah. The kid was about to put a bullet in my head when Sam showed up but instead the kid placed a bullet in his own head."

"That's horrible...wait..the book case-"

"Sam moved it..._with his mind."_

"What? But how?"

"I don't know and when I told him to try and bend a spoon it didn't even bend, not even an inch."

"Maybe it was just a one time thing. Like when a person can lift a car on a surge of pure adrenaline." Ares told him.

"That's exactly what Sam said but I have a feeling there's something else going on."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Come meet up with us." he said and Ares froze, her beer almost touching her lips.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"First of all because you're a dick. Second of all because it has to do with that yellow eyed demon and I want nothing to do with it. And thirdly I want nothing to do with it!" She said repeating the last line for emphasis.

"You can't ignore this you are involved with this too! Demons are looking for you too remember?" Dean pointed out.

"Well I'm doing just fine and dandy without you." she growled.

"Look I promised Sam I wouldn't say anything...but he's in trouble." Dean said. Ares stopped, her hand about to open the fridge.

"What do you mean?"

"He's been having these weird visions." Dean said in a low voice. "About you."

Ares lifted an eyebrow, today was just getting weirder and weirder.

"Tell me what he saw."

"He's not telling me anything until you get here." he argued. Ares cursed contemplating on what to do next.

_Sam what's going on._

In the end she made up her mind.

"I'll be there as soon as-" she turned and found herself face to face with Dean. Both hunter's eyes widened considerably and they slowly lowered their cell phones.

"Ares...how'd you-"

"I don't know. This is very weird...could Noah have taken over my body for the moment?"

"Maybe." He said as he quickly realized how close they were and how he could smell the sweet cherry from her hair and the slight breath of wine.

"Ares?" Ares turned her head and saw Sam standing in the doorway drying his hair with a towel.

"Sam." she said with a slight tone of worry and headed towards him. "Dean told me what happened, that you moved things with your mind?"

Sam looked at Dean and sent him a glare to which Dean responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's nothing Ares-"

"Nothing? It is something when you have premonitions about other people Sam especially me." Now Sam did glare at Dean and scowled.

"Hey this is very weird stuff it's better if she knows about these things."

"Tell me about the visions Sam."

Sam looked away clenching his jaw before closing his eyes and sighing. Ares gave him a sympathetic smile before looking at Dean and nodding to the door.

"Dean leave us alone."

"Why I called you here!" Dean protested.

"This is only about me and Sam, if he wants to tell you later he will but because this is about me I'm the only one who has any right to hear it. Now leave."

Dean glared at Ares and huffed indignantly but grabbed his car keys all the same and left. It wasn't until they heard the engine of the impala start and the sound of tires had disappeared. Ares turned to Sam and looked at him with a small tilt of her head and interrogating eyes.

"Okay Sam what's going on? What kind of visions have you been having."

"I told you it was nothing Ares. They were just nightmares."

"Yeah nightmare that come true?" she asked and he avoided her gaze before looking back at her.

"Ares...I saw you die." his eyes were sad and he looked at her expecting to see shock, maybe even fear. But he saw nothing, her eyes were blank of emotion. Ares wasn't even the least bit surprised, in fact, she found it odd that she wasn't scared. But after everything that happened she was immune to being surprised.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously her eyes now showing amusement.

"Ares you died pinned to the ceiling with a slit throat and being consumed by fire!" Sam explained but still no impact, if anything her eyes narrowed more amusingly. "Ares this is serious!"

"Sam, that's not going to happen. You said so yourself, it was just a nightmare."

Sam shook his head and he sat down at the edge of his bed and Ares sat right next to him. She looked at him and noticed the small shadows under his eyes from lack of sleep. His shoulders were tense and he was clasping his hands hard to keep them from shaking.

"This is more than just about me isn't it Sam." she stated as matter of fact and he looked at the ground and back to the window, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Sam what's really bugging you I can tell somethings not letting you be."

He looked down again and closed his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh.

"I went to a University and I had a girlfriend...one night I had a dream of her dying pinned to the ceiling and being consumed by flames. At first I thought it was nothing, just a horrible dream." He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose as if to control himself though Ares could clearly see the sorrow that was eating him up.

"Sam...she-"

"She died just like I saw it in my dream. But before that Dean came one night and told me dad had gone hunting and he hadn't returned. So we went on a case and after not finding him I returned to school. Jess and I shared an apartment and I heard the shower running so I got on the bed to wait for her..." Ares could easily guess what had happened next. "I felt something fall on my face and when I opened my eyes I saw Jessica pinned to the ceiling just like in my dream. Fire erupted and I tried to save her but Dean arrived and dragged me out."

Ares gave him a sympathetic look and placed her hand over his which were now clasped tightly together.

"I know how you feel Sam. Because my best friend died the same way." Sam quickly looked at her but instead of sadness he saw anger.

"That goddamned demon killed my best friend and I hadn't even realized it. I was in the living room and she had been sleeping in her room. When I went to wake her up that's when I found her on the ceiling; she was still alive and she told me to run right before she burst into flames. I knew there was no way to save her so I ran. The demon tried to capture me but my necklace glowed, the demon suddenly disappeared and I blacked out. When I woke up I was at Don's bar and three weeks had passed; now I know what happened." She looked at her necklace.

"It was Noah." Sam said with realization. "Noah took over your body."

"I guess I owe her one...well, myself..." she said with a frown but then shook her head. "But we are getting out of topic. Sam what else did you see? Was there anything else?"

Sam closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Remembering how she was pinned to the ceiling, eyes filled with pain, her body being consumed by flames and her bare neck without her necklace-

"Your necklace." Sam said and quickly looked at her chest were the necklace rested. "You didn't have it anymore."

"Could it be possible that Noah can't protect me if I don't have the necklace on?"

"It's possible. Ares you have to make sure you _never _take it off." he had a tone of urgency now, and he took hold of both of her hands and grasped them tightly. "Ares promise me you'll never take it off."

In a way Ares felt touch by how much he cared for her safety, but she realized he wasn't doing it just for her he was doing it so she wouldn't end up dead like Jessica. Ares nodded and gave him a small smile of reassurance.

"Okay Sam, I promise never to take it off."

* * *

><p>"You got my baby?" Dean asked through the phone.<p>

"Of course I got your damn car. The impound here in Hibbin is terrible, the guards are easily handled with a pack of doughnuts filled with a sleep drug."

"O...kaaay?" Dean shook his head. "Just meet us at the edge of town."

"Alright, alright." she said and hung up. A few minutes later they were on the outside of town on the side of_ MN-37 E/E 40th st _and both brothers sat at the hood of the car as Ares cleaned up Dean's wound on the side of his head.

"Ow!" Dean snapped as he flinched away. "Watch it."

"Oh stop being such a baby Winchester!" Ares snapped back as she finished cleaning it and then placed a small bandage on his forehead. "There all done."

"What about Sam?"

"Sam is only gonna get bruises he'll be fine." she said as she closed the first aid kit and went around the car to put it in the trunk. "So where to next?"

"We could head to Chicago." he said as he took out John's journal. When Ares saw it she raised an eyebrow.

"John didn't take his journal with him?"

"He left it for us."

"Ah, a how to be a hunter for dummies." Ares replied earning her a glare from Dean.

"What about the journal you have?" Dean asked. "I saw you reading it yesterday."

"My step dad's journal is different. He left information for me and left me pages so I could fill them in myself." she said. "Besides, there's something called the internet for information as well as books to find information."

"Yeah but those things are mostly fake except for a few details." Dean says.

"Dean that's where most hunters get their information and then when they meet the real thing they see for themselves that most of it is true." Sam countered and Ares smirked.

"Yes, _thank you _Sammy." Dean rolled his eyes and he got his car keys.

"So Chicago?" asked Sam and they both nodded.

_Chicago, Illinois_

"The spell is complete." Meg whispered as the candles on the small shrine were blown out and she was greeted by two shadows on the wall who appeared to be wearing cloaks with the edges ripped along with the sleeves and she could see thin hands with bony fingers and elongated sharp nails. A small devil grin spread on her lips as the shadows hovered on either side of her.

"Hello." she said in a purring voice. "My master and I have a job for you."

The shadows growled and hissed but Meg simply smiled. One of the shadows raised its hand to attack her but it was instantly thrown to another wall and it shrieked in pain.

"You two are bound by a nice little spell and you will do as I command." she said sweetly. "Or you will be sent straight to hell, well," she said with a small giggle. "figuratively speaking of course."

The shadows growled one more time but did not dare try to harm her. She walked over to the shrine to turn on the candles again and watched as the blood in the silver cup began to rise and fall.

"Master the spell has been completed." Meg responded to the cup and the blood rose and fell again. "But why do we have to wait the collection can begin-" the blood rose as if in anger and Meg nodded. "you're right I apologize. We shall begin tomorrow night.

The blood settled in the cup again and Meg turned to the shadows with a sweet smile.

"Go and rest, we shall start our mission tomorrow night...and don't kill anyone yet. Now leave." the shadows disappeared and Meg sat on the chair with a small smile as she played with her necklace as Sam's face swam into her view. "Sam, Sam, Sam I hope you get here soon." she thought with a smile. According to the word from her boss they were heading their way and would arrive in nine hours. Meg wanted nothing more than to start the moment they arrived but she had orders and she would follow them. Oh the fun she would have when she gets her hand on him. She not only wanted to have fun with him but she would kill his older brother first and enjoy every moment of it. But there was a the girl traveling with them and according to her boss she was not to be killed.

"No matter, he never said I couldn't make her bleed." A twisted smiled curled up her lips as she thought of all the ways she would torture the Winchester's mysterious companion and watch in delight as her blood ran down her knife.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sooooo sorry for the super late update! But now that I've finally graduated and it's summer I'll have more time to work on this story. :) I'll even finally have a Page Cover for it as well so be on the look out for it too. :D I know this one is short but I promise next one will be longer. And yes the story is now merging a bit more with the original Supernatural plotline so you'll defidently be reliving the episodes from the first season though I merged the plot lines halfway through the season. :P Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you have questions of want to give me feed back or other things. See you next chapter. :3<em>


	5. An Old Friend

_Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long, so here's an extra long chapter. :D hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Next one will include a family reunion. ;)_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean there's been a change of plans Ares?" Dean said as he reached for his keys but she moved out of the way and Sam looked in amusement. It had all started when Ares had received a phone call from a man who her father had once helped and needed help once again.<p>

"He needs my help and I'm going to help him!" she said.

"Then go. Sam and I will go to Chicago."

"How the hell am I going to get to him if I have no friking car!" she snapped.

"Have Noah help you." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"She's not my personal driver you idiot and I have no car." then she looked to Sam for help. "C'mon Sammy convince him it'll only take less than a week."

"Hey! Don't use my brother!"

"Come on Dean she's right. Besides, what's the hurry?"

Dean huffed and pondered over it for a moment before he sighed. "Alright, alright."

Ares smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean which took both Winchesters by surprise.

"Thank you thank you Dean. Now lets go!" she gave him back his keys and eagerly got on the backseat of the car. Dean gave Sam a raise of his eyebrows while Sam shrugged his shoulders. It took them a few hours but they got to the edge of Chicago and arrived just as the sun was setting at a rundown looking house with the paint completely peeled off. There were a few broken windows and a knocked down door. Ares face paled and she rolled down the window before Dean had even slowed down the car and she started climbing out.

"Hey hey hey! Watch it!" Dean yelled as she jumped out of the car and landed like a cat on the sidewalk before running towards the house and taking out her gun.

"Ares!" Sam called and then went after her when Dean had quickly parked the car.

Ares was waiting for them at the foot of the stairs with her gun pointing up the stairs as her eyes scanned the rest of the house. The paint smelled fresh and the furniture could have been brand new have not the couches been ripped to shreds. The TV was broken in pieces and was smoking as if it had fallen not too long ago.

"J-James!" Ares called out as she slowly started going up the stairs while whispering to Sam and Dean. "You two check down here." Once at the top of the stairs she looked to the left and saw a door wide open, she started walking towards it when something else caught her eyes. There was blood on the floor and bloody footprints leading the opposite way. She turned and followed the footprints with her eyes to a different door and there she saw a bloody hand print and next to it were large claw like scratches.

"James!" she called out again and walked towards the door. She reached for the handle and slowly opened the door and she was glad she did as she quickly ducked behind the door as a knife stuck to the wall where her head had been a second ago been.

"Stay back!" she heard followed by a groan of pain.

"James you idiot you almost got my head!" Ares snapped and she heard a chuckle.

"About time...what took you..." his voice sounded out of breath and tired. "I thought...I was gonna die...without seeing your...charming face again..."

She opened the door and quickly ran to him. He looked worse than he sounded for his clothes were in ribbons, deep gashes seeping in blood. His pants were also ripped and there was a deep cut running from his temple to his chin.

"You look like a slab of meat James." she commented which only made him laugh and then flinch with pain.

"You haven't changed...at all..." he said as Dean and Sam appeared in the doorway. James prepared to throw another knife but Ares grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, they're friends."

"Buddy you look like a slab of meat." Dean said unknowingly repeating Ares words.

"We should move him somewhere." Sam said and Ares nodded as both hunters grabbed him by the arms and hauled him up while he gave a small grunt of pain. They took James to his room which was just as destroyed except for the bed. "Where do you keep the first aid-kit?"

"There a large bag under the sink and the bandages are on the right drawer of the bathroom." Ares answered for him. Dean and Sam were just as curious as to how she knew that but didn't asked as Sam went to get the bag and bandages. Ares in the meant time started taking what was left of James's shirt.

"What happened James?" she asked. "What trouble did you get into now?"

"So you still care..." he smiled and she resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. "I was attacked...by some very nasty vampires."

"Vampires," she said incredulously. "with claws."

"These are very old vampires..."he said. "So old...they could have...painted the Mona Lisa."

"I got the first aid kit." Ares took it from his hands and began to work on him. Dean and Sam watched with amazement at how calm she was. She grabbed a small towel from the bag and began cleaning away the blood.

"How long...has it been..." James asked her while cleaned the blood. "Four years...two..."

"Six." she said briefly and then started applying alcohol to his wounds and he hissed, clutching the bed sheets. "I'm going to have to stitch these."

"Oh...joy..." James huffed, he hated stitches...hated them ever since his father had stitched him up after their battle with a shapeshifter.

"Oh don't be such a baby." she snapped but more gently.

"I think she treats him better than she treats you." Sam whispered to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"You didn't kill them did you, there were no bodies." Ares said but James shook his head.

"Oh, there were bodies...just..." he clenched his jaw as she placed a bit more alcohol on him. "there...aremore-shit this stings!" he growled.

"Can you guys check outside? See if there's anything." she told Sam and Dean. "I'll work on him."

"Sure thing, how about putting garlic on the doors." Dean said and Ares laughed.

"The only thing it'll do is make them cry. Everything about vampires in books and movies are untrue. Just check the perimeter Dean." Dean looked like he wanted to argue but Sam pushed him towards the door and both of them left.

"Who are they?" James asked.

"Winchesters." she replied and that's all James needed to hear since he remembered how she had told him about them six years ago. She grabbed a needle and the thread. "Now hold still."

"Ah shit..."

* * *

><p>"Did you guys find anything?" Ares asked Sam when him and Dean had returned from their search of the property. Dean shook his head as Ares wiped her hands on a towel and placed it on her shoulder.<p>

"We found squat outside, no bodies or body _parts _that are related to vampires." Dean said as he placed his gun on the back of the waistband of his jeans.

"But we did find some blood behind the house, it seems the bodies were dragged into the forest."

"So their's more." Ares said with a frown. "This isn't good."

She looked over at James who was passed out on the bed. It really has been six years since she last saw him, his hair was longer -like Sam's- and their was a sharper look on his round face and compared to the softness it had when he was sixteen. His shoulders were broader and rippled with muscle, and before she had bandaged his upper body she had noticed it was slim but there were lines of muscles; all in all in was in great physical shape and he had become quite a handsome man.

_More like friking sexy! _Ares blinked and frowned a bit. Where had _that _though come from? There he was, completely passed out and injured and _that _was came to her mind? What the heck! She shook her head and turned away to face the Winchesters.

"Lets head downstairs and see if we can fix that door."

The sun had gone down and they were more alert as they fixed the door in case any of the vampires decided to return. They didn't get attacked and Ares passed Sam and Dean each a cup of coffee as they sat at the small kitchen table.

"So what now Ares." Dean asked. "We hunt them down?"

"Yes, James is in danger and I have no doubt in my mind they'll be after him again." she said as she started to make her own cup of coffee.

"How do you know?"

"These were the same Vampires that attacked his family six years ago." Ares said and leaned against the kitchen counter. "My step-dad took me with him because it was my first vampire hunt. Anyway, James's father concentrated more on vampires and one of them wanted revenge."

"So the vampires killed his family?" Asked Sam with a surprised look.

"Actually, just my mother." they turned to the kitchen door way and saw James leaning heavily against the door frame. "My father didn't die a hunter's death...heart attack."

"James you shouldn't be up!" Ares exclaimed and rushed to him but he shook his head and tried to move away but failed miserably as he started to sway on his feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she on his waist to help him walk to the table and sit.

"And you know perfectly well I don't like to stay in bed." he said with a gasp as the stitches pulled on his skin.

"After my mother was killed my father hunted those bastards down until none of them returned to the town. My father died a year ago and since then those that had escaped started coming back."

"But why would they come back anyway there are other places where they can get blood."

"They want revenge...if I die I'm sure they'll kill everyone in town. I can't let that happen." James replied.

"You can't do shit right now James look at you." Ares pointed out. "No, I'll take care of it."

"Woah hold on you're not doing it alone Ares we'll help you too." Dean said and Ares looked at him with surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Ares smirked with a plan already forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Ares watched from behind a barrel as she watched Dean signal her from the other side of the barn. The coast was clear, keeping her gun in her hand she quickly walked to his side.<p>

"Okay so the vamps are all inside I haven't seen any of them come out."

"How many did you count?"

"Bout ten. And they had the bodies of their comrades...that James took on like nine vamps by himself!"

"He's a skilled hunter, now where's Sam?" Dean pointed to the roof and she watched as Sam slowly crept inside the barn window. It was a moment before before a rope was thrown from the window to them. Was they had made sure it wasn't going to break they began to climb till they got inside. Once inside they peeked at the vamps from behind the piles of hay and tried to listen in.

"We have to attacked him again the bastard is injured we can get him now." a red headed man said.

"No." a tall man with a black beard and shaved head said. "We will make him one of us."

"Are you crazy?" the red head snapped. "He slaughtered nine of ours and he's human! If he turns into a vampire-"

"Don't forget that once they turn into vampires they basically forget who they are and become monsters of the night. He will be a great addition to this clan."

"Now?" asked Sam.

"Now." Ares leaped from the second floor of the barn, rolled off the hay she landed on and began shooting at the vampires. Some of them were hit straight in the head and other moved quickly out of the way and proceeded to attack her. That's when Sam and Dean began shooting at them from the top of the barn though they did not notice there were three other vamps behind them and grabbed them by their throats and flung them to the other side of the barn were the crashed against the wall and landed on more hay. When the bullet clip was empty she unloaded the guns and then moved her guns on the inside of the back of her vest and there was a click followed by her pointing her guns at the vampires and shooting them between the eyes. The vamps she had shot before grabbed her,Dean and Sam and brought them to the guys with the beard and the shaved head. He nodded at the three of them and proceeded to punch Sam and Dean but not Ares.

"You should know that ordinary bullets don't hurt vampires." he smirked.

Ares scoffed and the red head grabbed her hair and pulled on it making her snap her head back and grit her teeth to stop herself from yelling.

"You are the little girl from six years ago." the red head mused.

"I'm sorry but I would remember a blood sucker as ugly as you." Ares retorted and grunted in pain when the vamp pulled harder on her hair.

"Well I remember you. She was the daughter of the man who helped the brat's father attack us six years ago."

Recognition registered in the eyes of the bearded man.

"You've grown into quite a beauty, and your blood smells even more delicious." Ares only rolled her eyes and followed by the other vamps suddenly started gagging and the other's who had bullets between their eyes simply passed out. The vamps that had been holding Sam and Dean passed out and they took their chance to out their small machetes from their sheath and decapitate two of the vamps that had been about to grab them.

"Impossible!" the bearded man said. "Those bullets-" dread filled his eyes.

"Who ever said they were ordinary bullets?" Ares smirked and the red head pulled even harder and placed a knife at her throat.

"Stop or I kill her!" he screamed and made Sam and Dean instantly freeze. "Now stand up gorgeous you're our ticket out." he whispered lovingly at her, making the hair in the back of her neck stand on end.

"Let her go!" Sam said.

"And I was so hoping to add James to our ranks before tonight but it looks like we're behind on our plans again." the bearded man sighed.

"What was in those bullets bitch." the redhead growled.

"Who ever said they were ordinary bullets?" she smirked in spite of the pain. "Dead man's blood asshole!"

"You know Saul, we should turn this one instead. She'd be fun to have around." the read head told the bearded men he'd referred to as Saul.

"Stay away from her!" snapped Dean.

"What are you going to do about it?" he mocked.

"They're not...but I am." the read head turned and only managed a look of surprise before his head was severed from his neck with a machete. Ares threw the now headless body on to the floor and turned to see James holding the machete.

"James?"

"Sorry, I really don't like giving up my job to people." he looked at Saul and his eyes filled with hatred. "_You!"_

"James, you've grown quite a lot."

"Shut up! You killed my father...my family, and now you're going to pay!" He ran at the vamp and raised his machete but Saul grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him; the vamp was surprised that he could hear his heart beating steadily and there was rage in his eyes. But he could also smell the blood that was slowly wetting Jame's shirt as the stitches busted.

"You're really prepared to die aren't you boy."

"You turned my mother," he growled and Ares and the brothers stared in shock. "You made my father kill her!"

"Your mother was quite a catch, she would have been a great vampire."

"Shut up!" he snapped and took out his gun and shot the vamp between the eyes. He yelled out in pain and let James go and Sam and Dean took their cue to raise their machetes.

"Don't!" Sam and Dean stopped. "Just tie him up, I've got a score to settle with this son of a bitch."

So they tied him up, took him out of the barn and James led them to an abandoned cabin deep in the woods where he knew no one would hear him scream. Once they had tied him on the chair James told them to wait outside, but Ares stayed and leaned against the door.

"James, why didn't you tell me." it wasn't a question and James sighed as he gagged the vampire. He walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We were young and I didn't want...listen right now is not the time." she looked over his shoulder and saw the vamp eyeing her. She looked back at James and nodded, she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and opened the door for her. When she was gone he took off the gag and the vamp spat at his feet as James lifted a knife soaked in dead man's blood.

"Well, you seem prepared." the vamp mused.

"I've been preparing for a long time asshole." he hissed as he stabbed the knife on the vamps thigh and twisted.

* * *

><p>"He sure does love to take his time torturing." Dean he brought the beer bottle to his lips.<p>

"He's been waiting six years for this." Ares said sitting on the hood of the car and bringing her knees up to her chest. "I can't believe his mother was turned into a vampire...that was why my step-dad and went to help." she ran a hand over her mouth with a sigh. There was a final scream that made goosebumps raise on their skin and then it ended abruptly. Then a few seconds later the door opened and James walked out. His hands, face and shirt splattered in blood. His eyes were rimmed red as if he had been crying and there his shirt stuck to him with sweat and blood from his busted stitches. She slid off the hood and ran to him before she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't hug her back, just buried his face in her hair. Sam and Dean watched from the car and then glanced at each other. A few minutes later they were back at Jame's house and while Sam, Dean and Ares began to clean up the place James showered. As they cleaned Dean looked at Ares and asked her if her and James had any history together. This brought a small laugh out of her and smirk.

"You could say that. Six years ago my step dad brought me here so we could help with a vampire case. Both of his parents were hunters and they had managed to track a nest of vamps around town and needed a bit of back up. I met James then, short hair, cute hazel eyes...it was hard not to be attracted. When the hunt was supposed to be easy, shoot them with dead man's blood, decapitate. But they caught _us _by surprised and we barely managed to escape with our lives...except James's mother. She was captured, and I'm guessing that's when they turned her."

"My step-dad and James's father ordered us to stay at home and they both went after the vamps." Ares ran a hand over her hair with a frown. "They came back two hours later...covered in blood and smelling of burned flesh. James's mother was dead and the leader and three vamps had escaped. James was a wreck and my step-dad and I stayed for a month or two to help the James's dad. But James was the one in trouble, he started getting in trouble in school and he was close to getting expelled." a small smile crept up her lips. "But then one night...while we were talking he just kissed me out of nowhere."

"And what did you do?"

"I kissed him back." she simply said. "I had already had feelings for him I just didn't want to take advantage of his grieving. I'm not that cold-hearted." They stopped as the saw James walking down the stairs and to the living room. He was holding a shirt in one hand and the first aid kit on the other; thin trails of blood beginning to leak through his injuries.

"I could use a bit of help." he said and Ares gave him a small smile. They sat on the ripped couch and she began to work on his wounds. "If you guys want something to drink there's beer in the fridge...if the vamps didn't destroy it."

Both brothers headed to the kitchen and found the beers. The leaned against the counter and drank.

"They have quite a history together." Sam said and Dean smirked.

"Aw Sammy are you jealous?"

"Bite me." he said back. Sam's phone started ringing, he looked at the caller ID and answered. "Hey Bobby."

"_Hey boys where are you?"_

_"_At the edge of Chicago. We're here with Ares on a job we just finished."

"_Illinois? With James?"_

"You know him?"

"_I knew the boy's father...I'm guessing he got his revenge."_

"Yeah, Ares is stitching him up. What you called for Bobby."

"_I found you guys a job, it's not far from there. Chicago, Illinois a girl was murdered. Heart taken out...with out opening her up."_

"Okay. We'll head there once we're done here." He hung up and told Dean. They headed back to the living room and saw Ares finishing up on the stitches. She looked at them when they came in.

"I heard someone's cell ring."

"It was Bobby he has a job for the three of us in Illinois."

"We'll find a motel and leave early in the morning." Dean said.

"You guys don't have to leave there's a guest bedroom across the hall and another on the right hand side upstairs. Third door to the right."

"Alright, thanks man." Dean nodded and both of them headed towards their rooms. Ares gently touched the gash on the side of his face from his temple to his chin.

"I'm sorry I can't do much about this. It's going to scar." He simply move his head to kiss her wrist and placed his hand over it.

"I don't care, it's part of me now. And I don't know how thank you enough for helping out Ares."

"There's nothing to do. I had to help you." she smiled.

"What happened to us six years ago?" he whispered. "When you left...I shouldn't have said-"

"Don't James." placed her fingers to his lips. "What's done is done, there's nothing left to do."

"Yes there is." she noticed how close they were sitting together and how his lips were just a move away to kissing her.

"James-" he gently moved her fingers from his lips and gently pressed his lips against her. She didn't waste a second and kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand went to her auburn hair and the other to her waist; he tilted his head and parted his lips, his tongue going over her lips and she parted her lips with a soft moan. His hand wrapped around her thigh and pulled her until she straddled him. Her hands left his neck and wove them through his hair. A small growl rose in his throat in pleasure pulled her closer until her chest was pressed against him. He flinched a bit as he felt the stitches stretch his skin and this caused Ares to stop. Both of their breathing coming out in soft pants.

"No wait...we can't do this..." she said. James sighed and laid his forehead against her shoulder.

"Ares..." he kissed her shoulder and slowly to her neck and Ares gave a small moan. "Let's."

She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away and leaned her forehead against his. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and him around her waist.

"James, right now..."

"shh, it's okay I get it." he said in a soft voice and looked into her eyes. "It just hurts that things between us left off like that." She only cupped his face in her hands, tilted his head and kissed him again; this time with a softness that left him breathless.

"I forgave you already James." she said. They stayed close like that for a moment then she heard him scoff. "What?"

"Life hasn't been very fair to me...my mom was killed twice. My dad dying, the girl of my dreams doesn't feel the same anymore...and now these scars."

"James, I wish I could feel the same about you...but I can't, and I'm sorry." she said and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Forget about it...lets not talk anymore." he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him.

"James-"

"Just let me hold on to you for a while longer." he whispered.

"Okay." she answered and brought her arms around him and kissed his forehead. They stayed like that for a long time until they went upstairs to his room. They simply laid next to each other just like they did when he had been upset after his mother died. He held her around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder and both let sleep overtake them, knowing he would have to watch her leave tomorrow morning.


	6. Just Play Along

It didn't take them long to reach Illinois, they rented two rooms and Ares went to get the news paper from the week before. When she came back she saw them sowing the logo of an alarm company.

"Well I've never thought I see the day you two would be doing women work." she smirked. Dean glared at her but Sam simply laughed.

"We're going to the girl's apartment and check out the scene."

"And you're going in costumes because?" she asked.

"So the manager can get us in, it's easier than sneaking in." Sam explained.

"Alright, well then I guess I'll play dress up too." she smiled and headed to her room to change. When she came back inside the guys stared with wide eyes. She wore a black blazer over a button up white shirt, black pants that hugged her curves in just the right places, black high heels and her hair down. She saw them staring at her and she rolled her eyes as she took out an FBI badge and placed it on the inside pocket of her blazer.

"If you keep staring you won't get much work done." they blinked and shook their heads as they got back to work while she laughed. When they finished they headed to the over to the girls apartment and the manager let them in.

"I'm telling you, your alarm system is kinda crappy." the manager said then looked at Ares. "and what does the FBI want with this?"

"Like I said," Ares said in a polite voice. "A murder was committed in the same way and I'm here to make sure nothing went amiss despite what the local authorities said."

"Why don't you tell them that yourself?"

"Well, lets just say Federal Agents and local police never seem to get along." she smiled.

"Don't worry ma'm we're here to check on the alarm system to make sure something like this doesn't happen again." Sam said with his own dimpled smile that had the woman blush a bit.

"Was there any sign of entry at all like the windows?" Dean asked as he checked them.

"No," she manager shook her head. "Nothing, the window was locked, the doors -your alarm system wasn't much help- nothing that said there was a force entry or that anyone had been here but her."

"Were you the one that found her?" Ares asked and the woman nodded.

"I got a call from her boss to say she didn't show up at work. Then I went to her room after a few days and that's when I noticed,the smell." the lady scrunched up her nose as if recalling the smell. I called the police and they had to cut the lock to the door. Nothing had been touched everything was the same...except her."

"And how was the body?" Sam asked and he saw the lady shiver a bit.

"It was everywhere, I've never seen so much blood. If a didn't know any better I would have said an animal attack."

The three of them exchanged a look, and Ares looked at the manager.

"Would you mind if I stayed and took a look around while these gentlemen do their work?"

"Of course not, just call if you need anything." with that she left and closed the door. Sam and Dean took out the plasma detector and the sensor while Ares looked at the spot where the blood was still on the carpet surrounded by police yellow tape. Dean noticed Ares tilting her head and went to her side and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she pointed at the blood and made a drawing motion with her finger.

"The blood, it's splattered kinda weird." Sam stood next to her as well and raised an eyebrow. "Sam pass me some tape will you?"

Ares and Dean connected the dots of blood with the duct tape and stood back when they finished. It was in the shape of a Z though instead of being in a straight line it was in curves and a small circle in the middle of the diagonal line.

"Have you two ever seen that symbol?" Ares asked.

"No, have you?" Sam asked her but they watched as her necklace glowed a bit and then they were staring at the blue eyes of Noah.

"She hasn't, but I have." Noah winked at Sam. "That is a symbol to control a certain...hound."

"Hound?"

"More precisely, a Deiva -nasty little creatures- not good." Noah murmured.

"What's a Deiva?"

"All in due time dear Sammy."

"It's Sam." he said and she simply smiled as she began to take off the tape and then walked over to smell the blood on the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Dean

"Never you mind." she said as she smelled blood and then made a face. "So there are two of them."

"Two Deivas?" Dean asked. "Now that's just great."

"I think our time is up boys, the manager will be coming any second and I suggest you come up with a valuable excuse." with that the necklace glowed and Ares was back. She swayed on her feet and Sam steadied her.

"Was that Noah?" Ares asked.

"Yeah, she told us about the symbol. It's used to control a Deiva."

"Deiva huh? Sounds familiar but I've never seen the symbol." the sound of keys and the door unlocking itself were followed by the opening of the door and the manager walked in.

"Anything?" she asked and the brother's nodded.

"It seems someone with great knowledge of technology messed with it, a hacker to be more precise." Sam said.

"If that's the case I should inform the police." she said

"Don't worry I'll take care of that." Ares said as she walked passed the manager and then turned back with her eyes completely blue. She placed her hands on the manager's head and the was a quick glow of light followed by the lady standing there with a far away look.

"Hey what did you do?" Dean asked surprised.

"Relax I simply altered her memory." Noah replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "She'll remember everything except how we look, and Ares being from the FBI. "You two are too good looking for someone to forget and Ares's hair and eyes-as exotic as the combination might be- she won't be easily dismissed. Now lets go before she comes to." With that she walked out with Sam and Dean following close behind her. Once they were back at the motel Noah changed from the FBI out fit to jean shorts and a black tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. Sam gave her a glance and then back to his lap top while Dean was taking a shower.

"You're still Noah."

"And you need to not give such obvious looks just because Ares in not present at the moment." she smirked, Sam froze for a moment and then continued to work. "Honestly Sam acting like you didn't hear me is not going to change the fact that I know."

"You can't even tell Ares so I'm not worried about anything."

"Is that a yes?" she smirked and Sam smiled.

"No. Now how about you tell me about the Deiva?"

"These things are ancient, like, thousands of years old. And they tend to bite the hand that feeds them if the ritual is not handled properly."

"So we are talking about a person with some major mojo." Noah turned behind her and saw Dean drying his hair with a towel, no shirt and his jeans low on his hips. Dean noticed Noah staring and he wagged his eyebrows.

"Like what you see?" Noah rolled her eyes and got up.

"The manager said she worked at a bar, we should head over and see if there's a connection between the victims." She said there was a small glow and when Noah opened her eyes again they were grey and Ares was back.

"She really needs to stop doing that." Ares as she steadied herself by holding on to the back of the chair. "I always feel like passing out."

"Get ready she told us to investigate the girl by going to the bar where she worked." Dean said and that's when she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Didn't you have it on before?" she asked.

"I took a shower I just came out. Ares, Noah took control after we asked about the symbol."

"That long? Her hold on me keeps lasting longer I don't like it." she said, glaring at the pendant. "I'm going to go get ready."

* * *

><p>"Sam," Sam looked up from his lap top and saw Ares fiddling with her empty beer bottle. "what did Ares said about the Deivas?"<p>

"She said they were ancient creatures and can turn on the one that controls them. And whoever is controlling them is high up in the chain command."

"hmm, then it has to be a demon. Who else could have the mojo for it?"

"Could be." he saw Dean flirting with the waitress and shook his head. Ares followed his line of sight and scoffed at the sight.

"Don't tell me that's his _only _way of getting information."

"You'd be surprised by how well it works for him." Dean came back and sat down with a happy grin on his face. "So what else did you find out-besides getting her astrological sign and phone number." Ares hung her head to hide her laugh as Dean tried to keep a straight face and fake an insulted look.

"Sammy, I'm surprised you think...I take my business very-" Sam and Ares gave him the _We know you're lying cut the crap _look and he showed them a napkin with her number on it. "Okay I got her number."

"Aaaand?" Ares drawled.

"Well, she was a normal girl. Paid her dues and was the good girl, no enemies. You?"

"Nothing, there's nothing even close about them knowing each other. She was a bartender, he was a rich business man there was nothing that would have them know each other. They were from two completely different worlds and class."

"So their only connection is the way they were murdered. Back to square one." Ares said as she placed her hand under her chin. Sam sighed and then did a double take as he saw a woman with short blond hair and a yellow leather jacket. He stood up and walked over while Dean and Ares exchanged a look and followed him after getting the laptop in Sam's backpack. Sam walked over to the table as a guy left the woman's table, her tapped her shoulder and the woman looked behind her. As soon as she set her eyes on Sam a smile broke through her lips added with a look of surprise. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam hugged her back.

"Saaaam!"

"It's good to see you again Meg."

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she let go.

"Visiting some friends." Meg looked behind him and looked around.

"Where are they?"

"Not, here right now." he said then looked at her with a frown.

"I thought you would be in California?"

"Well I was. I went I conquered." she said making a triumph motion with her fists. Dean appeared next to Sam and slightly cleared his throat but they ignored him. "So now I'm here, just exploring." Dean cleared his throat again and she gave him a slightly annoyed look as Ares appeared on the other side of Sam.

"Dude cover your mouth." Dean looked at her surprised and Sam smirked a bit while Ares straight out laughed.

"Um, sorry. Meg this is my brother Dean."

"Nice to meet you-" Dean began but Meg interrupted him.

"Yeah I know all about you. Why don't you leave him alone!? Let him be free and stop dragging him around like baggage?!" Dean and Ares looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, awkward." Dean said. "Ima go get another beer." Dean left and Ares looked at Meg with a raised eyebrow.

"You have got to be the second women in the world to not like him."

"Who's the first?" Meg asked as she eyed Ares and the outfit she was wearing.

"Me." Ares said with a wink before placing a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm going to give Dean some company and console him."

"You mean torture?" Sam smirked. Ares feign a hurt pout.

"Why Sam I would never." she smiled then looked at Meg and returned the once over Meg had given her. "Nice meeting you Meg." she winked at Sam and headed over to Dean. Meg eyed her with a curious look.

"Who was that?"

"A friend of ours, she's traveling with us."

"Why?"

"She's hit a few rough patches lately so we invited her along. And about my brother, he and I are cool now. We worked it out Meg."

A look of slight embarrassment crossed her face.

"Oh, Sam I'm sorry I just thought-"

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Sam smiled. "Well we gotta go, I'll see you around?"

Meg smiled at him and there was a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Of course. See you around." Once they had exchanged numbers Sam walked over to Dean and Ares who were waiting by the door.  
>Once they were outside and the started walking towards the car Dean rounded on Sam.<p>

"Do I really drag you around like a bag of luggage?!"

"Dean-"

"Seriously Sam?! You even told her about me, you talked about us to a complete stranger!"

"I met her after we had that huge fight before the Scare Crow god!" Sam said trying to explain to his brother. "Dean I was pissed off and so were you, I met her on the road before going to the bus terminal."

"You two really are something." Ares mused to herself.

"But there's something that doesn't make any sense." said suddenly said. "When I met her she was heading to California and how is it that she's here in Chicago? Where we have a case and we still don't know who's controlling the Deiva!"

"There's nothing weird about it aside from the fact she didn't find me attractive."

"No one that ever meets Sam first will ever find you attractive Dean." Ares teased and he glared at her with a smirk.

"Lets split up, you two will find out if Meg Masters exists while keep a look out on Meg."

"You mean spy on her right?" Ares said with a roll of her eyes.

"You just want to see her take her clothes off you pervert." Dean teased.

"No I don't!" Sam objected as a small blush crept up his face. "I just want to make sure she's not an enemy."

"Sure you don't. Tell you what, Ares will go with you so if people catch you being a peeping tom Ares can give you a helping hand." he winked and walked away. Sam threw Dean his bitch face look behind his back and then sighed.

"Oh c'mon Sam lets go and find your girlfriend." she laughed and pulled Sam towards the Impala. Once Dean had found out where he called Ares and gave him the address. Now they were parked across the street of the Meg's apartment building looking up to one of the windows that was supposed to be Meg's apartment. As they waited Ares shrugged of her black leather jacket to reveal a red tank top and she placed her feet on the dashboard of the car.

"Don't tell Dean." she winked and Sam shook his head and looked back to the window. She watched Sam for a moment, still looking at the window. "Sam did you two really have that big of a fight?" she asked him and Sam bit the bottom of his lip.

"It was about something stupid-"

"I don't think dragging you around like luggage is something stupid Sam." she said and he could see the worry in her eyes. "What happened."

"I got pissed off because we were getting nowhere near finding dad. And dad just kept sending us on jobs by text messages or e-mails. It's like he didn't want us to find him." he ran a hand through his hair as he said it. "I just want to find him so we can kill that demon so I can go back school."

"You really want to have a normal life?" she asked him and she took her feet off the dashboard. "Sam-"

"I'm not cut out to have this life Ares, being a hunter is what dad wanted Dean and I to be. But I can't, I know I can live a normal life and I want to be normal so badly. I want a place I can call my own, I want to stay in one place without worrying about getting arrested for using fake ID's. I want to live a life where I don't have to lie to the people I care about who I really am." As he talked about it Ares was astonished to see the amount of the desire behind his words. The need to be himself, to care about people without fear of turning him away, the fact to just simply live free. It made Ares realize that's exactly what she had been trying to do after her mother died. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it when the lights of an apartment turned on. When they looked up they saw Meg walk in to what appeared to be her bed room and watched as she slowly started to undress. Something like desire crossed through Sam's eyes and Ares bit her lip as she felt a bit of anger rise in her chest. She looked to at the rear view mirror and her eyes widened as she saw a couple crossing the street and heading their way. If they saw Sam doing what he was doing they were going to get in a bit of trouble. She had to be quick and she groaned as she knew there was no other choice. Sam heard her groan and when he turned he saw her undo her hair from her ponytail and pull a strap of her tank top down. Sam looked at her and raised his eyebrows in surprise, she only winked and proceeded to sit on his lap and wrap her hands around his neck. Sam looked up to Meg's room again and saw her unzipping her pants. And that's when Ares placed a hand on the side of his face with one hand and then grabbed his wrist with the other and placed it under her shirt on her back. She could see his face began to flush and she smirked again.

"Ares, what are you-" she silenced him as she pressed her lips against his, taking him completely by surprise. He stayed still for a moment and Ares opened her eyes and noticed the couple was almost at their car.

"Play along Sammy." she whispered against his lips and began kissing him again, this time a bit more gently. She felt him relax and kiss her back a second later as his hand which she had placed under her shirt began to move up. Her hands moved from his neck to weave through his hair as she pressed herself against him and a small moan escaped his lips. His hand that wasn't on her back moved to her waist and began to caress her eliciting a small groan from Ares. Are's heart was beating rapidly against her chest and she had no idea why, she hadn't felt this when she had kissed James a week ago and not it was beating like the first time she'd had her first kiss. Sam was in the same situation, seeing Meg stripping her clothes had defidently turned him on, but then he had seen Ares get on his lap and make him place his hands on her. Now this was a different kind of turn on and he didn't even understand why she was doing it. But he ignored it and just continued to kiss her, enjoying the way her chest was pressed against his, her hands though his hair-

"Ew get a room." he broke the kiss and saw a lady with an umbrella and her husband next to her. Sam looked bewildered for a moment while Ares kept a great poker face.

"Mind your own business lady." Ares drawled a bit breathless. "No one said you had to look." The lady glared and straightened herself and leaving with her husband. Sam looked at Ares and she gave him a shrug.

"That's why." Sam said, and Ares -even Sam himself- was surprised to hear a bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Sam-" she stopped when Sam kissed her again, and this time he leaned to the side and he was laying on both front seats with Ares on top of him straddling his hips. She struggled with him for a moment but he just wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave in after a few seconds. She slipped her hands under his shirt and heard him intake sharply as her hand moved up from his abdomen up to his chest, followed by a soft groan. Then it was over too soon as he sat up and looked to see Meg crossing another street. Ares noticed and quickly moved her hands from his shirt; and now it was _her _turn to look at him with disappointment. He simply gave her a small smile and motioned for her to follow him as he got out of the car. The followed Meg for four long blocks until she disappeared through a door that blended into the wall because of the graffiti. It looked like an old abandoned building as Sam and Ares waited a few seconds before following in after her. They were at a lobby and an old fashioned elevator was at the end of the lobby, with the door made out of gold and intricate design of loops.

"Meg probably took the stairs." Ares said. "Lets take the elevator."

"It's almost a century old Ares and even if it did work we can let Meg know we followed her." Sam told her and she smirked.

"Who said it had to work." she smirked.

A few minutes later they were panting as they grabbed on to the bars and hauled themselves up to the fifth floor and the gate was padlocked but with enough room for even Sam to fit through.

"This is crazy," he said as he looked down to how high they were and that it promised certain death if he let go.

"Oh don't complain you would have done the same thing." she panted and then they heard the door open and they let themselves slide down a bit as Meg walked in. She headed to a table where there was a large wide goblet filled with blood, she dipped a finger and moved it in a circle as she chanted. When she finished she moved her finger and spoke into the goblet.

"Yes I'm here. Why didn't you let me kill them? I could have taken them both." there was silence, followed by a scoff from Meg. "That girl looked like fresh meat I should have fed her to the Deiva. What's so special about-" A few drops of blood fell from the goblet and Meg looked scared for a moment, but then relaxed. "As you wish." she placed the goblet on the table and then left. Sam and Ares waited at least five minutes before they climbed into the room. Sam went first and when Ares was about to step trough her foot slipped and fell backwards but Sam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him but he lost his balance and they ended up on the floor with her head on his chest.

"You okay?" he asked and she nodded as she quickly stood up and wiped her legs.

"Yeah." she helped him up and they walked over to the table and they made a face of disgust as they saw not just the goblet but bones and two hearts on platters. "Well, now we know what happened to the hearts." Ares thought sourly.

"We should get back and tell Dean what we found." That's when his phone started ringing. "Dean?"

"_Hey Meg checks out she does exist. Are you still sneaking peeks through her window?"_

"I was not-"_  
><em>

"_C'mon Sammy don't lie to me. Oh and what did Ares say? Did she smack you for being a peeping tom?"_

"Dean Meg is the one controlling the Deiva." Ares said as she took Sam's phone. "She's working for someone."

There was silence and Dean's voice, it was grave.

"_Meet back at the motel as soon as you can._" Ares hung up and gave it back to Sam.

"He wants us back at the motel, lets get the car." A few minutes later they had stopped at the parking lot of the motel, Sam turned off the car and turned to Ares.

"Ares look, about-"

"Nothing happened Sam." was all she said and got out of the car to Sam and Dean's room. Sam followed soon after and when they got inside they saw Dean eating pie.

"Seriously Dean you should just marry your pie since you love it so much." Ares said as she threw her jacket on the chair, turned it and sat straddling it with her hand hanging on the back rest. They explained to Dean what they saw and then he snapped his fingers, then headed to the computer and looked up the names of both victims.

"I knew I was missing something. Son of a Bitch."

"What Dean?" Ares asked and Dean turned the laptop to show both profiles of the victims.

"The old man, he's not from here he was born in Lawrence Kansas." Ares and Sam's eyes widened.

"And the girl?"

"She's not from here either, she's adopted...and guess where she's from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas." Ares said without the need to look. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know...but I'm positive it has to do with yellow eyes." Sam said as he took out his phone.

"Sam what are you doing?"

"I'm calling dad."

"Sam we're not even sure if this is really yellow eyes. What if this is a trap?" Ares said.

"It doesn't matter, he killed mom and Jess." Sam said and then when John didn't answer he left a voice mail.

"He killed my mother and my best friend, you don't see me jumping to conclusions. Sam don't be irrational." Ares snapped.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting to catch that bastard?"  
>he replied hotly.<p>

"All I'm saying is you can't rush in there hoping yellow eyes is going to be there Sam! If you just jump the gun you'll only end up dead!"

"Hey hey hey lets not kill each other now." Dean said trying to calm them down. Ares just scoffed, stood up and headed to the door and stopped when she opened it.

"If you want a normal life so much, then you shouldn't be doing something so stupid that's going to get you killed." she said as she left and slammed the door."

"What's up with you two?" Dean asked turning to Sam.

"Nothing." he answered stiffly and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door as well.

* * *

><p>"Really Ares why don't you just admit it, you feel something for the young Winchester." Noah smirked. Ares was in the bathroom staring at her reflection, but instead of her self she saw Noah. In the same body of course but with complete blue eyes instead of grey.<p>

"No. You heard him, he wants a normal life." she ran a hand through her hair. "And I'm not normal, not by a long shot."

"Oh c'mon don't be so melodramatic." Noah said with a wave of her hand. "Besides, those two will _never _have a normal life. His parents made sure of that a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" she said and Noah gave her a secretive look.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ares rolled her eyes and got dressed for bed. She crawled into the covers and was getting comfortable until her phone beeped. When she checked she saw it was a text message from Dean.

**_We're going to jump Meg tomorrow night. Bring something you think might be useful against the Deiva._**

**__**Ares simply closed her phone and looked up at the ceiling, remembering the kisses Sam had given her and how good it felt as his hands were around her body-

_No! _Ares snapped at herself. _This is not going to happen, might as well get it through my thick head._ she rolled on her side and tried replaying all the lesson her step-father had given her against the monster she had hunted until she fell asleep. Her dreams being plagued by the screams of her mom and Amy and the haunting yellow eyes of the demon who had ruined her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this super long chapter. Think of this as a treat to you from me because I took so long to update. See ya soon I promise. :D<strong>


	7. Buckets of Crazy

"Are you guys ready?" Ares asked as she walked in the room with her weapons. She lifted an eyebrow at their bag which was filled with weapons that might hurt the Deiva.

"Dean maybe we should wait until dad gets here." Sam said.

"Your dad?" Ares asked.

"Dean here called dad to let him know it might be the yellow eyed demon."

"Dean really?"

"There are so many coincidences, Meg, the two victims being from Kansas." Dean argued.

"Well it could be a trap have you ever thought about that?" Ares said.

"Yes but this could be our chance! To finally avenge our mothers and Jess's death don't you get it Ares?" Sam answered trying to get her to understand. "When this is over I could go back to school, live a normal life."

"You're still thinking about that?" Dean asked him and watched his face turn to confusion. "Well, I thought that after everything that happened...well..."

"What, that I would not go back to school and join you and dad into the sunset hunting monsters?"

"No, not into the sunset...but yeah." Dean said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Dean that's not gonna happen. I'm not the one who slammed the door in my face and didn't care to find out if I was alright." This was getting personal Ares could tell and she slowly headed into the restroom without them noticing.

"Woah woah, if I remember correctly you also traded some insults and you didn't even bother to let us know either! It's called a phone Sam."

"Well it doesn't matter anymore, we left in bad terms I don't know if he even wants to _see _me!" Sam said raising his voice.

"Of course he's going to want to see you you're his son. And if you must know, he actually stopped by Standford." this surprised Sam.

"What?"

"He stopped by a couple of times, to keep an eye on you."

"Well we didn't he say anything?"

"You never answered you phone." was all Dean said and Sam felt guilty rear it's ugly head. Had his dad really tried to patch things up and Sam had ruined it by not bothering to call?

"You want to know why I'm always dragging you around like luggage as Meg put it?" Dean said as he turned his back and laid his hands against the drawer. "Why I went to Standford?"

Sam didn't say anything, just watched as his brother struggled to open up.

"Because I wanted us to be together again. You, me, and Dad...out there taking on the world. I wanted things the way they used to be." Dean looked at Sam with hope. But Sam had to give him reality.

"Dean...things can't be the same. As much as you want it to it can't ever be the same again...and I don't want to." Sam said.

"So are you two done having your chick flick moment?" Ares asked as she walked out of the restroom with her stuff in hand.

"Yeah, we're done here." Dean said and then walked out the door. Ares looked at Sam and he shook his head before they both followed Dean. Once they got to the warehouse they climbed up the elevator like when Sam and Ares had gone up. They were as silent as they could when they got to the fourth floor and peeked over to see Meg chanting by the altar into the goblet filled with blood. Slowly they went over the opened door and took out their guns and walked silently to the wide pillars and Ares to the other corner of the room where there were crates staked on top of each other.

"Guys," Meg said and they froze with confused look. "Hiding is a bit childish don't you think?"

"Well, this didn't come out like I planned." Dean smirked as they came out of hiding. Meg turned and gave them a sultry smile.

"Saaam~" she drawled. "This puts our relationship in an awkward position."

"Tell me about it." he answered sarcastically.

"And while we are at it." she said licking her lip."Why don't you have your whore come out of hiding as well."

Ares came out with her gun up and pointing at Meg. Meg glared and Ares smiled mockingly.

"You three are really something aren't you." Meg said.

"Where are your cloaked nasties Meg?" Dean asked and Meg looked around and made a circular motion with her finger.

"Around and about." she smiled. "In the shadows waiting, they could very well be your own shadow."

"Oh girl you're in so much trouble. Where's your boss?" Ares demanded still pointing the gun and Meg glared at her.

"What makes you think I have a boss?" she asked with a sweet innocent smile.

"Don't act innocent with me it doesn't work." Ares answered back with the same amount of sweetness.

"Then who are you waiting for Meg." Sam demanded and she smiled.

"You."

Just then Dean was thrown across the room and Sam turned to see the Deiva in front him. He fired his shot gun filled with rock salt but it did nothing but make it angrier. It hit Sam across the face and both of the brothers passed out, the two Deivas surrounded her and Ares's necklace began to glow.

"The only reason they aren't attacking you," Meg said as she neared Ares. "Is because you're needed alive."

"That's your first mistake." Ares growled as she shot Meg in the stomach. Meg gasped, looked at her stomach and growled in anger. She walked up to Ares and yanked the necklace from her neck, it burned her hand and dropped it on the ground. That's when the Deiva took their chance and both threw her against the wall, she smacked hard against it and she bounced off on to the floor and passed out as well.

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to wake up and noticed they were tied up against the three pillars of concrete. Sam had three cuts along his left cheek and a bruise starting to rise on his right cheek bone. He looked up at Meg who was sitting on a chair and she smiled deviously at him. Dean woke up next and looked over at Sam, with a cut under his right eyebrow and a trail of blood all the way down to his collar bone.<p>

"Hey Sam," Sam looked over at Dean. "Don't take this the wrong way but your girlfriend,"

Meg looked over at Dean with distaste.

"She's a bitch." he finished and looked over at Meg. There was a groan next to Sam and he looked to the side to see Ares waking up, a cut on her arm and blood trickling from her left temple and a busted lips.

"Yeah Sam, that bitch is one nasty piece of work." she groaned. That's when Sam noticed it, her necklace was gone.

"Ares...your necklace." Sam said in a barely contained voice of panic. Ares looked down on her chest and the at Meg.

"Give it back Blondie!" Ares snapped. Meg just nodded to the floor and they saw the necklace glowing faintly on the ground.

"Sadly I can't grab it cuz it burns my hands." she flipped her hands and they saw them beet red.

"So this thing," Sam said. "it was all just a trap. Meeting you at the bar, following you. It was all a set up wasn' it? And the victims from Lawrence-"

"They were nothing, it was just a little bait to draw you in." she said with no remorse what so ever.

"You killed two innocent people just for this-"

"Honey I've killed a lot more for a lot less." she scoffed.

"You trapped us," Dean said with sarcasm. "good for you. It's Miller time, so why not just kill us now?"

Meg leaned her elbows on her knees and gave them a mocking smile.

"Not very quick on the up take are we?" they looked at her confused as she gave them a contempt look for what she was about to explain. "This trap isn't for you."

It finally dawned on Sam and his eyes filled with dread.

"Dad," he whispered and then growled. "It's a trap for dad." Ares chuckled.

"What so funny?" Meg asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Oh sweetheart you're dumber than you look." Dean picked up after Ares. "Even if dad was in town -which he isn't- he wouldn't fall for a trap like this. He's too good.

Meg scoffed and stood up. "Oh I know he's pretty good I'll give you that. But you see." she walked to them and squatted to his level. "He has one weakness."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" he smirked.

"You." that wiped the smirked off Dean's face. "He lets his guard down around his boys. And I know for a fact he _is _in town, and when he comes..." Meg smiled menacingly. "the Deiva will kill every body. Nice. And. Slow."

"Well I got news for you, it's gonna take more than shadows-"

"Oh they're more than just shadows, their invisible." she explained. "their here in the room but you only see what they want you to see."

"Why do you do this Meg?" Sam asked and Meg looked back to him. "Why would you-"

"I do it for the same reasons you do what you do." Meg replied raising her voice. "Loyalty, trust, love...kinda like you do for mommy." she said catching his attention. "and Jess."

"Go to hell." Sam hissed.

"Baby I'm already there." she smiled and then began to crawl over to Sam something that for some reason made Ares's blood boil. "C'mon Sam there's no need to be nasty." She ghosted her lips over his neck and jaw as she strattled him and whispered into his ear.

"Lets not kid ourselves, we know, how you really feel about me." she smirked. " I know, I saw you. Watching me changing in my apartment. Turned you on didn't it."

Ares made a small gagging sound and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get a _room _you two."

"I didn't mind that you were watching me." Sam's breathing was getting a bit heavy as she began to kiss his neck. " C'mon Sammy, you and I can still have a dirty little fun."

"Wanna have fun? Go head then, I'm a little tied up right now." he whispered back to her and Meg smiled. While Ares glared and Meg could feel the intensity of it.

"But you know Sammy." Meg said. "You kinda cheated on me."

This made Dean look over at them and saw Meg watching Ares who had turned slightly pale though she was still glaring.

"I saw how you two began to get nasty on Dean's car." she looked over at Dean who's eyes got narrowed. "And it pisses me of when I saw you were actually enjoying it. Of course the first time was because you almost got caught watching, but the second time when I left? That was unnecessary." Meg got off Sam and went over to Ares and straddled her.

"You know you shouldn't do that to me." Ares smirked and proceeded to hit Meg on the forehead with her own head. Meg fell backwards and Ares groaned from the throbbing pain. When Meg recuperated she sat up and glared. "Sorry gorgeous but I don't like it when people invade my personal space." Ares mocked. Meg got closer to her again and punched Ares across the face with her fist and her head snapped violently to the side, making her neck crack a bit.

"oooowww, you bitch!" Ares hissed as Meg went back to Sam and began to kiss him when she heard metal clack on the floor. She looked over at Dean and she stood up with Sam mentally cursing as she kneel next to Dean and took the small pocket knife from his hand and threw it away and then swung to face him. Dean gave her a fake sheepish grin and Meg smiled falsely back before going back to Sam.

"Where you just trying to distract me from your brother?" she hissed nipping his ear.

"No," Sam whispered back. "it was to distract you from mine." the ropes snapped, he grabbed Meg by the arms and from the second time that night Meg was hit on the head with another head as Sam smacked his forehead against hers and she fell on her back.

"Dyaaah..." Sam moaned as light flashed on his eyes.

"Sam get the altar." Dean told him and Sam rushed to the altar as Ares finished cutting her own ropes. Sam flipped the table and all its contents fell to the floor. The effect was instantaneous, the Deiva went after Meg and she tried to run but they grabbed her legs and dragged her on the floor.

"No! No!" She yelled clawing at the floor. "Noooooooooo-" Sam watched as the Deiva lifted her off the floor by the feet and threw her out the closed window. Sam turned to aid his brother but Ares had already gotten to him and untied him. They went to the window and saw Meg's body on the street, her body at an awkward angle, her lifeless eyes staring up at them.

"Looks like the Deivas don't like being bossed around." Ares said.

"Guess not. Hey Sam," Sam looked at Dean who had a sour look on his face. "Next time you want to get laid, find a girl who's not buckets of crazy." Dean turned and headed back whiled Sam and Ares looked at each other.

"For the record." Sam said in a low voice. "You are not buckets of crazy."

"And you are not getting laid." Ares replied in a serious tone but he could see the corners of her lips twitch and they followed after Dean who had bent to pick up Ares's necklace.

"I wonder why it would burn Meg?" Dean said realizing it wasn't burning him.

"Maybe because she was evil?" Ares said as she took it from Dean and tried putting it back on. Seeing she was having trouble Sam stood next to her.

"Here, I'll do it." he said as he took hold of the necklace and Ares lifted her hair so he could close it. Dean in the mean time watched in curiosity.

"Thanks. Now lets get outta her in case the Deivas decide to actually have us for dinner."

* * *

><p>They got back to the apartment and Ares went inside her room and came out three seconds later with her bag.<p>

"I figured we would leave right after this so I have my stuff ready. Sam why didn't you leave that stuff in the car?" Ares asked as Sam still held the bag of weapons while Dean began to unlock the door. When they opened it they Dean saw a man at the window with his back turned to them.

"Hey!" Dean snapped in warning. The man turned and they all stood there shocked to see John Winchester, he had a weeks worth of beard, a tired look on his face and a small smile.

"Dad." Dean said and Ares detected the hint of happiness and disbelief in his voice and looking at Sam she saw the same look but with a small hint of cautiousness.

"Hey boys." their father greeted with a sad joy. Of course Ares was slightly blocked by the tall bodies of the brothers so he hadn't caught sight of her yet and she was quite glad he hasn't. Until Dean moved towards his father and both men embraced and clapped each other on the back. Ares looked away knowing this was too intimate between family and she felt she had no right to watch. Sam on the other hand was slightly shaking and a small hint of panic in his eyes, not knowing how to act once John decided to get to him. In the end he walked towards them as father and son ended their embrace and stood next to Dean. Dean looked at him and John did too and instead of hugging he nodded at him with a small smile.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey dad." Sam responded in such a low voice it was barely a whisper and placed the bag on the floor.

"Dad it was a trap. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I thought it might have been."

"Were you there?"

"I got there just in time to see the girl take a swan dive." John said. Ares still stayed by the door not moving an inch and then John did turn and looked at Ares.

"Ares." he nodded politely.

"Winchester." she replied a bit stiffly and then slowly walked over to them and stood next to Sam.

"She was the bad guy right?"

"Yes sir." the brothers answered.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before."

"Dad the demon-"

"It knows I'm close, that I'm going to kill it. Not just exorcise it, but kill it." he said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I'm working on that." John smiled and Ares rolled her eyes a bit.

"Well we will come with you we can help." Sam said.

"No Sam," his father replied. "Not yet try to understand, the demon is a scary son of a bitch I don't want you to get in the cross fire."

"Dad don't worry about us we'll be fine."

"Of course I worry about you, you're my sons." he said with a sad smile. And then looked at Sam. "Listen Sammy, I know last time we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes sir." Sam replied eyes glossy with unshed tears and so were John's.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam replied. Then when Ares thought they wouldn't hugged the two of them hugged. Sam sniffed as he tried to keep the tears from falling and Dean watched. Ares saw relief in his eyes, relief that they had made up and for a moment everything was fine again. They were a family again. Then the moment was shattered when John was flung against the kitchen cabinets, Sam to the other side.

"Nooo!" Dean yelled and he was thrown back. Out side the apartment building in the alley Meg stood watching with the symbol on a necklace and her eyes filled with vengeance. The deivas attacked them cutting into John with their claws and Dean landed on the ground with claw marks from his eyebrows to his forehead and Sam on the bridge of his nose. Ares on the other hand had a cut across her stomach and on her shoulder but then her necklace glowed and Noah appeared.

"All of you shut your eyes!" They obeyed and blinding white ligh filled the room and the Deivas disappeared. When the light receded Sam helped Dean get up and then they helped their father get up. Noah dug into the bag and took out two white flares.

"Get out of here!" She yelled and when they had barely stepped out of the door she opened them up and light filled the room again. Noah gathered their stuff and went after them, she caught up to them by the car.

"Alright c'mon lets get out of here." Sam said as he opened the back door.

"Sam wait stop." Dean said and it looked like he hated to say but he had to.

"Dean-"

"Dad you can't come with us."

"You boys can't-"

"Dad we'll be fine!" Dean argued.

"Don't you get it we have to stick together!"

"No Sam!" Noah said and looked at John who was surprised to see Ares's eyes completely blue. "Meg is right, you two are John's weakness you he almost got killed in there."

"She's right." Dean said. But Sam looked at them and then grabbed his dad's shoulder.

"Dad, no please." he begged. "After all that time we spent looking for you..._please._" John grabbed his son's wrist.

"This is just the begging Sam, trust me. We all have a part to play, but for now you gotta let me go." Sam looked like he wanted to argue but Noah place a hand on his shoulder and when he looked at her she gave him a small nod of her head. Sam let go and sniffed but his eyes were filled with a bit of anger. John looked at each of them for the last time and walked to his truck which was parked in front of the impala. Before opening the door he turned to look at them.

"Be careful boys." he said and then climbed into his truck and left.

"C'mon." Dean said and opened the car door and climbed in. Noah and Sam walked around the car and got inside. Sam and Dean exchanged a look before Dean started the car and drove. John's car went one way and the Impala the other. Meg watched as they left, she followed them with her eyes, eyes that promised a slow and painful death if she ever found them again.

* * *

><p><em>That's the end of this chapter! Will they ever hear from their dad again? And what will Dean say to Sam about what Ares and Sam did on his car? And why didn't John say anything about Noah? To find out wait for the next chapter. See yah soon. ;)<em>


	8. Don't Resist

Dean looked in the rear view mirror to see Ares fast asleep on the backseat, her bangs covering her face and a hand resting over her necklace. After they had gotten in the car Noah had explained she couldn't help them before because her powers are limited and once she appears she can't appear again for a few hours.

_"Then how could you have appeared more than once today?" Dean had asked._

_"Because it's only for a few minutes, and if the necklace is not on her my powers don't work. And it takes me a while to re-charge."_

_"So, just saving us took a lot juice outta yah?" Sam said and Noah nodded._

_"Yes, that's why little Ares is always on the verge of passing out. But the passing out wouldn't happen if she would just take care of herself." Noah mumbled._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"My strength is linked to Ares's. If she's sick my powers are affected, if I get hurt so does she. I thought she would start taking care of herself after meeting you guys but apparently it's not going to happen unless I tell you."_

_"Why what's wrong with her?"_

_"She hasn't been taking good care of herself, she's surviving on nothing but whiskey and cheap Bud Light." Noah said shaking her head. _

_"But we've been feeding her-" Sam began but Noah shook her head again._

_"You sure 'bout that Sam?" Sam's eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to remember if they ever saw her finish the food they gave her and Noah smirked when she saw it dawn on him. "I thought so. Listen, I can't hold on much longer so I can only tell you this. Make her eat and take good care of her."_

_Dean found it a bit weird because Noah looked at Sam as she said the last part and they watched as the necklace glowed and Ares became herself again, but she only had time to look and them and say_

_"Did a rabid cat attack you?" before passing out and falling asleep._

"Dean eyes on the road!" Sam said and Dean quickly yanked at the steering wheel, righting the car on the correct lane. "Dude are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine Sammy." he looked into the rear view mirror again before looking back to the road. He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel for a moment before speaking again. "Hey there's something we need to talk about."

Sam didn't say anything, he already knew Dean was going to bring it up sooner or later.

"Did something actually happened between the two of you back there?" Dean asked.

"No Dean nothing happened. What Meg said was true but-"

"So you were being a pervert-"

"No I wasn't-look Ares and I only pretended to make out so we wouldn't get caught surveying Meg."

"And the second time?" Dean asked. "I heard it happened twice."

"We just kept it going because Meg had gone out of her apartment, we stopped after we saw she wasn't going to see us before we got out of the car and follow her."

"So you two didn't..." Dean said then nodding towards the backseat. "you know have some-"

"_Noo!_" Sam said with a glare. "Dean seriously?"

"So not in my car?"

"No! Not in your car or anywhere else. Dean, nothing happened it was just an act!"

"Okay, okay loosen up your panties man. Just making sure."

"So where to now?" Sam asked.

"Well there's a motel about two minutes away we can get two rooms and lick our wounds. And let Ares get some more rest."

They got to a three star motel and rented two rooms. Then Sam carried Ares out of the car and to the other bedroom they'd rented for her. Sam placed her on the bed and cleaned her wounds to which he was surprised were almost healed. He looked at her sleeping face and remembered when she had kissed him, placing her hands all over his body-

_What am I doing?_ Sam thought. _I can't...no it's impossible. _He got up from the bed and left to his room, he saw Dean on the TV with a bag of popcorn. His wounds already taken care of.

"Hey Sammy, how's Ares?"

"She's fine. I took care of her wounds." Sam said as he took a beer from the fridge.

"Tomorrow we have to call dad, make sure he's okay."

"Dean he never answers his phone the only thing you'll be able to do is leave him a voice mail." Sam said.

"Well it never hurts to try." Dean said as he turned off the TV and headed to the restroom. "Ima take a shower, get all this blood off. Then I'm off to wonderland." Sam rolled his eyes and laid on his bed as he began to take care of his wounds. By the time Dean had gotten out and dressed Sam was already fast asleep. He looked at his brother and thought back to the Deiva attacking and finally being able to see their dad again after so long. They would've not gotten out of there alive if it hadn't been for Ares and Noah. But there was something that irked him, their father had seen Ares-who was Noah at the the time- and hadn't said anything, not even acted surprised by what he saw. Dean wanted to know why, he could call John but it was far too late for that but he would call their father the moment he woke up.

* * *

><p>"Damn my head is pounding." Ares said as she stood up and ran a hand through her hair to get it off her face. She remembered the warehouse, Meg flying out the window, the attack by the Deiva. "Sam and Dean-"<p>

_Relax sugar they're fine. _Ares jumped and looked around the room and finally saw a mirror on her left and saw Noah looking back at her. _I took over you and got rid of the Deiva with enough time to escape._

_"_They're alright? What about John?"

_Dean and I told him to leave, he's weakness are his sons and he can't think correctly if they're there._

"So he didn't react when he saw you?"

_That's what bugs me, he didn't react to seeing me. It was as if he knew about me._

"Well he's not here right now so I can't exactly ask him. You need to stop taking over me like that I feel so weak-"

_That's your fault! Cheap beer and the occasional doughnut isn't going to help dumbass._

"Whatever-"

_No, not whatever I'm in here too and if I have to take over you to make you eat then I'll do it!_

Ares rolled her eyes and checked her phone only to see she had well overslept past eleven.

"Damn it I really overslept this time." She said as she stood up and took a shower. When she came out she was dressed in a jean skirt with black shorts under and a green plad button up shirt with a black tank top under. She saw a folded paper on the floor close to the door and picked it up while still drying her hair with the towel.

_**We'd figured you would still be asleep so we didn't want to wake you. We'll be at the diner across the street if you're hungry**._

**_-Sam_**

**_ps. If you don't see us there we'll be in our room. #10_**

**_By the way this message was written around ten so if you wake up after that then meet us in our room_**

**_-Dean_**

She read the last sentence and couldn't help but let out a small laugh and roll her eyes. Though she appreciated the fact that they had let her rest instead on knocking down her door. But it was probably more of Sam's idea then Dean's, he would have shaken her awake and made her go to breakfast with them. Ares slid on her boots and walked out of the room to theirs and knocked on the door. Sure enough Dean opened it and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Hey sleeping beauty who kissed you awake?" She rolled her eyes and walked past him to see Sam sitting on a chair with his lap top on the table. Sam looked up and greeted her with a smile.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby." She replied and took a seat across from him and Dean placed a take-out box in front of her.

"You haven't eaten so we got you this, it's still hot." Dean said. When she opened it she couldn't help a smirk; it was chocolate chip pancakes packed with whip cream and two cherries. Along with some eggs and bacon and then Dean handed her a foam cup that when she smelled it she realized it was hot chocolate. Instantly her stumach churned and grumbled in hunger, and it was so loud Sam and Dean heard it, making her cheeks flushed.

"I guess you're really hungry." Sam teased.

"Shut up...but this...this is the breakfast my mom made when we were ever at your place." Ares replied. "How-"

"We paid the waitress and cook some extra cash to make it for us." Dean said. "Now eat."

She didn't need to be told twice as she began to eat. When she was done she let out a satisfied sigh and patted her stomach.

"Now _that _is what I call breakfast."

"At least it was a decent breakfast." Dean said and Ares looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked wearily. Sam and Dean exchanged a look and Sam closed his lap top.

"You see Ares...Noah told us that you haven't been eating." Sam said slowly like a person trying to get close to an angry dog that might bite at any second.

"Oh did she?" she asked dangerously.

"Ares she told us that's why you're always close to passing out." Sam said. "Why? What's going on?"

"What? You think I have some sort of eating disorder?!" She snapped. "Because that's not it!"

"Then clarify this for us then." Dean said. "Because we're not letting you get up until you tell us."

Ares sighed and ran her hands through her hair and crossed them against her chest.

"After Amy died...well, once I became myself again I just couldn't bring myself to eat. I haven't had anytime to properly grieve my friend except for those few moments of drunkenness or whenever I'm alone. I just..."

"After everything that's happened you haven't had time to do anything but try to survive." Sam said. Ares nodded and Sam understood her perfectly, he had no time to grief for Jess after she died until a few weeks after her death when Dean had gone to a strip club. That had been the only time he had been alone and that was the night he had cried for Jess. Cried so hard that he hadn't realized Dean had returned early and heard him, Dean could have gone in but knew Sam needed to release all his sadness and had waited in the car until two in the morning when he knew Sam would have collapsed into sleep. This of course Dean had never told Sam and swore he would never tell him, so as he watched Ares he knew she hasn't had a good cry since Amy's death.

"Then you should cry." Dean said and Ares looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It seems you need a good cry."

"What, you're going to make me watch the Titanic and hope I shed tears with a bucket of ice cream?" she asked incredulously. "No thanks I have my own methods of grieving."

"And that is?" Dean asked to which Ares replied with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"This is your way of grieving?!" Dean yelled over the gun fire as Ares fired a revolver at the empty bottles and cans, knocking out every single one of them.<p>

Ares stopped and emptied the gun barrel, answering as she loaded again.

"I'm not the type that cries Dean, and I can't exactly walk down the street and shoot what ever I want. So this is the next best thing, unless there's a carnival with shooting stands. Now those are a great stress reliever with stuffed animals as a bonus." She replied with a smile. Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, if it helps her it helps her." was his only reply as Ares raised the revolver and shot the second row she had made. When she finished she picked up all the bottles and placed them in a black plastic bag. When Sam and Dean gave her puzzled looks she smiled.

"I'm guessing you two never thought of recycling the bottles you two use? Not only are you saving the planet but you get free cash for it too." Once they found out where a recycling place was Ares turned it in a got cash for it though it wasn't much.

"If that's all you get then why bother?" Dean asked.

"Because when you're on a job and you don't feel like using the credit cards it always good to have some cash with you. Especially with fake credit cards."

"You know we could learn a thing or two from her." Sam whispered to Dean who rolled his eyes.

"So where to now? I really want to hunt something." Ares said.

"There's rumors about an avenging ghost a few miles from here." Dean suggested.

"Perfect, I'll get my stuff and wait in the car." she said walking in the direction of the motel. A few minutes later they were on the road until Dean's phone rang. He looked at it and passed it to Sam who frowned.

"What are these?" Sam asked and Ares looked over his shoulder.

"They look like coordinates." Ares said as Sam took out his lap top and searched it.

"Found it, it's in Fitchburg, Winsconsin." Sam replied. "Why would dad send us coordinates to here?"

"Maybe there's something there?" Dean said and Sam proceeded to check if there was something out of the ordinary.

"Well there's nothing weird going on. Why would dad send us there?"

"Maybe he's meeting us there."

"Yeah, cuz he's been so easy to find lately." Sam scoffed. After they had split up Sam and Dean have tried tracking him down again but with no luck.

"Why don't we just go and check it out Sam?" Ares said. "There must be a reason he sent the coordinates."

"You're taking his side?"

"No Sam all I'm saying is that we should check it out." Ares frowned.

"Okay then, Fitchburg it is." Dean said and took the next exit to the freeway. Soon they got to Fitchburg and parked by in front a park and Dean went to get coffee while Sam and Ares leaned against the impala. Sam looked at Ares and noticed she was playing with a ring on her middle finger. It looked like it was made of silver and had the engravings of _J.C_

_"_What are the initials for?" Sam asked and Ares then realized she was playing with the ring.

"James Connor." she replied.

"They guy we met?"

"Yeah,"

"How did you two break up? If you don't mind me asking."

"It had been two months after his mother's death." Ares began and she started playing with the ring again.

_"You're leaving?" James replied in disbelief._

_"Yes." Ares said with a sad smile._

_"But what about us? You can stay while our fathers go hunting and-"_

_"James we can't, I still need to train and-"_

_"Is this just an excuse to break up-"_

_"Stop it that's not it James!" Ares replied. "It's just that I need to keep hunting and training to hunt down whatever killed my mother."_

_"We can do it together Ares. Maybe you can even help us track down the vamps that killed my mother."_

_"I'm afraid to say the murderer of our mothers are completely on different levels James. Mine was killed by a demon."_

_"Ares c'mon stay with me please." he said and kissed her but she pulled away._

_"James...I'm not going to be a substitute for your mother."_

_"Ares that's not it!" he snapped_

_"Is it James?" she asked and James knew it was true because Ares seemed to fill the whole his mother had left with her death. But he didn't want to admit._

_"Whatever! You know what, you can leave and never come back!" He yelled and gave his back to her while Ares stared at him shocked. "Have fun hunting the demon." Anger began to over take her and she grabbed a thin branch from the ground and proceeded to through it at the back of his head. It hit him with a satisfying **wack **and he turned with anger in his eyes as well._

_"Well then go to hell James!" She screamed. "Go to hell and rot!"_

"After that I packed my things and when my father returned we left." Ares said with a small smile. "And I didn't see him after that for the next six years."

Sam looked at her with sympathetic look. Ares saw that and lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't give me that pity look Winchester, I don't take anyone's pity." Sam gave a small laugh and then looked forward to the playground and saw only one girl playing. Ares watched as his lips turned to a small frown and she followed his line of sight.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"That..."

"So the waitress thinks her neighbors might be up to something creepy but other than than nothing out of the ordinary he said and handed Ares and Sam their coffee.

"Dean what time is it?" Sam asked and Dean looked at his watch.

"Ten after four. Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam nods to the playground and Dean follows.

"Shouldn't this place be crawling with kids?" Dean asks.

"My thoughts exactly." Ares said. "Excuse me." Ares said as she walked over to a mother who was watching her child play. "Sorry to interrupt, but where are all the other children?"

"Its flu season. Lately a lot of kids have been getting really sick so parents don't let their children play out side anymore."

"How many children have been getting sick?"

"A few, they're all in the hospital. Very bad condition, honey lets go home." the mother called and her daughter got down from the dome. Once they went to the hospital they were able to get some information on the sick kids. All six kids that were sick had gone into a coma so they were unable to interrogate them except for the father of a pair of girls with the younger one getting sick the night before.

"Did you leave the window open or anything like that?"

"No, I made sure it was locked after what happened with my older daughter." the father said with distress and Ares could see the man was on his last wits.

"Alright then, thank you for your time sir. We promise to look more into this and find a way to help your daughter and the other kids." Ares said and the man nodded thankfully.

"How are we going to find out about the kids getting sick now?" asked Dean

"Well think about it Dean, the father is not home right now because he's here with the girls." Ares said. A few minutes later they were in the girl's home and checked every single corner of the house until they got to the bedroom of the girls.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"Nada." answered Ares. Then Sam looked at the window and tilted his head.

"Hey, didn't the dad say the window was closed?" they looked at the window and sure enough it was open and they headed to it. The moved the curtain and looked around it until Ares pointed at the lower part.

"Does that look familiar to you?" they looked to where her finger was and there was a large hand like print to it.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" Sam asked.

"No." Ares answered. "But take a look at the wood...is it rotting?"

"What about you Dean, Dean?" Sam and Ares looked at him and they could see he was looking at that mark with a strange look.

"Hello? Earth to Dean!" Ares waved her hand in front of his face and that seemed to snap him out of it.

"huh? Oh, yeah...I have." he said. "Now lets go back to the car we need to find a place to stay."

Sam and Ares glanced at each other before following Dean to the car. By the time they found a motel it was getting dark and the sun was setting low on the horizon. They parked and they got out of the car while Dean went into the main house to ask for a room. Ares leaned against the hood of the car next to Sam and looked at the horizon.

"It looks beautiful." she said with a smile.

"It does," he replied and took this chance to glance at her. The light of the sun made her hair a brighter red and the orange glow of the sun made it look like there was fire in her eyes. Back in the house Dean was being attended by a ten year old while his little brother who looked about five was watching television.

"So what'll it be?"

"Give me two queens and one king." Dean said and the young boy look around Dean to Sam and Ares and the boy could see the way Sam was looking at Ares.

"You sure it's not one queen and one king?" the boy said and Dean turned to see what the boy was seeing, a second later a woman came in and a woman came in with a small bag of groceries.

"Honey go inside and serve your brother some dinner."

"I'm with a client."

"Go," the mom said and the kid rolled his eyes. "So what will it be?"

"Two queens and a King." he said and watched as the older boy called his brother to eat and he remembered when his father had left him alone with Sam and he had had to serve him dinner.

"Here you go." the woman said as she handed him back the credit card. Dean snapped out of his memory and smiled as he took the credit card back.

Once they were settled in Ares took a shower, when she came out she wore black pajama bottoms that hugged her legs and loose fitted t-shirt, she was drying her damp hair with a towel when there was a knock on her door. She grabbed her knife and opened the door an inch, it was Sam.

"Sam? What's wrong did you guys find something?" Ares asked as she let him in and placed the knife on the dresser.

"Its a Streigah,"

"A what?"

"Shtriga, it's a being that feeds off the souls of people to stay young, it prefers the young because their soul is the purest."

"That is...disturbing." she said as she placed the towel on a chair and leaned against the table. "So how did you guys find out?"

"Dean said we were on a hunt like this before but I must've been really young because I can't remember. And get this, dad hunted the thing but it escaped."

"Escaped? No, John Winchester let it go?"

"Dean said dad lost it's tracks, but I have a feeling there's more to this." Sam said.

"There must be," she said. "Did he say how it can be killed?"

"Silver bullets but we have to catch it while its feeding, that's the only time it's vulnerable."

"I see." Ares said as she licked her lips. "Well I guess we can start on it bright and early tomorrow morning." she said and then looked at Sam who was looking thoughtful.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk about what happened." Sam said and Ares knew immediately what he was talking about.

"No, absolutely not." she said and turned to walk to her bed.

"Something happened back there you can't say you didn't feel it too."

"Sam enough," she turned and realized he had been right behind her so now they were standing so close to each other they could kiss if he so much as moved an inch. There were times when Ares forgot how tall he was, and seeing him at his full 6'4 made her feel relatively small since she was 5'6. She stared wide eyed at him, his eyes were staring at her so intensely it made her arms raise goosebumps against her skin.

"I can't help myself, Ares." he said in a low voice. "I just can't."

He slowly brought his arms to her wrist and up to her shoulders slowly while Ares continued to stay motionless but she had closed her eyes as she tried to battle against her own desire.

"Sam..." she said barely able to utter a single word. "Please...stop..."

Sam's hands stopped at the back of her head and neck and his forehead was against hers.

"We can't..."

"Why not?"

"I..." she opened her eyes halfway and could see the fire in his eyes, she glanced down at his soft lips and she bit her bottom lip. "This...won't be...a good idea."

"I don't care." he replied and pressed his lips against hers, her hands fisted against the sides of his shirt and tried to push him off but he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him.

_Noah! A little help here!_

_**But you're enjoying this~**_Noah responded in a singsong voice **_Why don't you just give in? It's better to give in than to deny it. Or you'll explode._**

By now Sam had her pinned against the wall and was still kissing her while her hands were still gripping his shirt but her lips were moving on its own accord, kissing him back slowly and sensually. She felt her heart beating so hard against her chest she prayed that Sam wouldn't hear it. Sam felt her hands beginning to loosen and he smiled against the kiss letting his hands travel to her wrist and bring them to his neck. Ares's hands took hold of his hair and tilted her head to make the kiss deeper. Their breath were beginning to come out in short pants and Sam's hands went around her thighs and lift her up and press her against the wall making her legs wrap around his waist. Sam could feel her heart beating hard against her chest, followed by a barely contained moan as he pressed his lips against her neck. He's been wanting to do this ever since Illinois and he hadn't been able to keep her off his mind either, constantly thinking about her and glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She tugged hard at his shirt and Sam broke the kiss so to pull the shirt over his head and went back to kissing her as she slowly ran her hands against his chest.

"Sam..."she whispered against the kiss and then let out a small moan as he kissed her between her shoulder and neck. He took hold of her legs again and began to walk towards the bed and once there he let her down slowly and then raised his hands to the waist band of her pajamas and started to slowly pull them down. He saw her black boxer shorts and smirked.

"You really never were one to wear panties." he joked as he kissed her hip bone making her hitch her breath. She didn't reply, merely sent a small glare his way and then tried to contain a moan as Sam raised her shirt and kissed her stomach while at the same time kicking off his shoes. He raised her shirt a bit more and next thing he knew he was on his back with Ares kissing him hard and then began to undo his pants.

Outside her room Dean had been ready to knock because Sam had taken too long when he had heard Ares's moans. At first he had been unsure about what he had heard until he had placed his ear against the door and heard the moans again. He straightened up and shook his head with a smirk.

_I knew it was a matter of time before those two went at it. _He shook his head again and with a devious smirk he left, getting ready for all the witty retorts he was going to make when he saw the two love birds tomorrow morning.

By now Sam and Ares's clothes were all around the bed, Ares was sitting between Sam's legs and her own legs around his waist and the bed sheets pooled around their waists. One of Sam's hands was around her waist and the other on the back of her head entwined in her hair as he kissed the crook of her neck and Ares's hands grabbing hold of his hair. The pleasure was sensual and burning in their veins like wild fire, Sam knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he knew the was Ares was holding tightly to his hair she was pretty close as well. Sam twisted his body and until he was on top of her with her legs high on his waist kissing her softly as speared her slow and deeply. She arched her back, pressing her chest against his, her face in a grimace of pleasure and Sam watched as she became undone. Her nails raked against his back and Sam bit her shoulder and a growl rose in his throat as he became undone as well. They waited until their heart rate had returned to their normal level before Sam rolled next to her. Ares sighed and rolled on her side, placing a hand around his waist as she placed her head on Sam's shoulder.

"And you wanted to stop." he said.

"Don't push it Winchester." she smiled as he kissed her forehead. "What about Dean? I'm sure by tomorrow I'll have to hear his little jokes about this."

"Lets worry about that later." he said as he buried his face in hair and she noticed how his voice was sounded tired. She merely turned and kissed him softly on the lips before settling on his shoulder again and before long they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Here's a long chapter for taking so long to update. :) I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. See you soon. :D<em>


	9. Guilt and Love

The next morning Ares turned with her arm extended but it fell on the empty side of her bed. She cracked her eyes open halfway and saw that it was indeed empty.

_Maybe it was all a dream?_ She thought as she sat up only to realize she was completely naked with the bed sheets only covering her from the waist down. She covered herself with a small gasp and then looked around but couldn't see Sam anywhere. Her front door was unlocked and she grabbed the knife from under her pillow but relaxed when she saw Sam walk in. He carried a bag from the diner two blocks away and a small smile on his face.

"Thought you'd be hungry when you woke up." he said and he saw her eyes filled with relief.

"Thanks, I'll go get dressed." she said as she got up with the bed sheet still wrapped around her and Sam tried hard not to check her out as she walked past him to the restroom. When she came out she wore long boot cut jeans, grey short sleeve t-shirt and a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over it. After breakfast they went to Sam and Dean's room to see him already out and leaning against the doorway with a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Good morning love birds." Dean said as they finally reached him. "I gotta say, you two need to learn how to keep it quiet. I could hear you all the way from my room."

Ares and Sam blushed while glaring at the same time. They saw the land lady walking quickly to her car with a blanket and her son walking quickly behind her with a distressed look.

"Hey is everything alright?" Dean said.

"My son got sick last night, they think its pneumonia." she said while Sam and Ares traded a look.

"Mom I wanna go with you." her oldest son said.

"Michael you have to stay here." she said as she tried to place everything in the back of her car and accidentally dropping her keys. Dean picked them shook his head.

"You're in no condition to drive, I'll take you."

"Thank You." she said with a grateful smile.

"You two check if there is anything odd in the bedroom." Dean said as the mother got in the car. When they drove away Ares and Sam followed Michael inside the house and asked him if they could check the bedroom out.

"But they said it could be pneumonia." Michael said.

"We're from the health department we want to make sure that whatever got your brother sick is not something else. If it's pneumonia then he should be fine in a couple of days. Trust me." she said with a gentle smile. "It's better if you stay in the living room for now."

Michael nodded and headed to the living room while Sam closed the door and took out the ghost detector and after a few seconds he closed it with a scoff.

"Nothing, of course."

"Sam the window." Ares said pointing to the open window and Sam saw the hand print again. "It's the same as the other house. We need to stop that thing."

"Don't worry we'll figure something out." He said. She then turned to him with a small frown and Sam gave her an odd look.

"Sam...about last night-" she began but he stopped her with a soft kiss to her lips, placing his hands on either side of her head. Ares felt her heart rate speed up and almost jump out of her chest. She held on tightly to the waist of his jeans as he made the kiss deeper not letting go until they had to breath.

"Last night was real Ares. Nothing is going to change." he said with a smile and Ares couldn't help but sigh with relief. "Now lets go do more research on that thing."

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you that thing has to be stopped tonight." Dean said as he loaded his gun while Sam was loading his own gun. Ares was laying on her stomach on Sam's bed reading John's journal to see if there was anything they had missed on the monster.<p>

"Dean, I don't get it." Sam said. "Why would dad let that thing go? How could he let it escape?"

"He didn't...he just made a mistake." Dean said in a stiff voice. Ares looked up and stare at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Then it must be a very big mistake, it's not like the old man." Ares said. "Just spill the beans Dean, I can tell you're hiding something."

Dean glared but then he caught Sam's eye full of worry.

"Dean. What happened?"

Dean snapped his gun on the table and ran a hand through his face. After a frustrated sigh he looked at them.

"It's all my fault okay!"

"What?"

"...Dad was sure he knew where that monster would strike. He left and I was in charge of taking care of you. You were asleep in the room; I knew you weren't going to wake up for a while...and I left."

"You didn't." Ares said in disbelief.

"I stayed at the bar playing video games till the place closed, I got a soda and then I went back to the room." Dean's face got pale and a frown spread on his lips. "I realized something was wrong, I grabbed the shot gun and headed to the room. When I opened the door I saw the thing looming over Sam...I froze, I was scared to move. Then dad arrived a second later and shot the thing but it got away. He ran to you but you were okay the thing hadn't managed to hurt you."

There was a small moment of silence as Sam digested all the new information and Ares's wide eyes of surprise. Dean on the other hand had a look of disgust on his face as if he had swallowed something sour.

"Dean...it wasn't your fault." Sam began.

"No you don't understand." Dean said with a hoarse voice, pain evident in his eyes. "Dad gave me an order to protect you and I didn't follow it. Because of that you almost died and dad...dad never looked at me the same way again. The disappointment in his eyes...it was..."

"Dean you were just a small kid, you are not to blame!" Ares said.

"That's why dad sent us here, to finish the job and correct my mistake." Dean said and ran a head through his hair. "We have to finish this."

Ares stood up and gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"We'll finish this don't worry." Then she looked at Sam. "I'm pretty sure the kid's mom will be in the hospital the entire time and the monster will most likely come for the boy as well so we will set a trap."

"That sounds like a good idea...but how will we be able to make the trap?" Sam asked.

"We need to tell the kid the truth."

"Are you kidding me?" replied Dean.

"Dean we have no other choice. If we do it the monster will know right away. We need the child."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance not liking the idea but had no choice but to agree to Ares's plan. Now telling the kid the truth was another matter...and the kid didn't take it well. He refused to help and threatened to call the police.

"So what are we going to do now?" Dean asked Ares.

"We'll find a way don't worry." she assured him. There was a knock on the door and when they opened it Michael was standing there with a determined look on his face.

"I changed my mind...I want to save my brother."

* * *

><p>"Move it a little to the left Sam." Ares said as she looked at the small tv through where she could see Michael's room. Sam was moving the camera until it was pointing the window. "There you go. Perfect...and I gotta say you are striking on camera." she said with a smirk and watched as Sam smiled.<p>

"Okay love birds enough." Dean drawled and cocked his gun. "Now listen to me Michael. You are going to stay in the bed until that thing gets close enough. Then, when I tell you to you hide under the bed and don't come out until I tell you to. You've seen gun shots in a movie before right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well it's going to be a lot louder than on TV so cover you ears."

"Okay."

After a while they sat on the living room around the TV watching...and waiting. Ares had begun to doze off around two in the morning, her head resting on Sam's shoulder. Dean looked at Sam and wiggled his eyes brows while Sam rolled his eyes and froze when he saw the trees moving.

"Dean." Sam said and slowly shook Ares's knee and she went on full alert. They grabbed their guns and watched as the window slowly opened and the creature walked in, dressed in a ripped and ragged cloak. It stretched its hands towards the boy and got closer.

"Now?" Ares asked.

"Not yet." Dean whispered. The creature got closer, almost a foot.

"Deeeean?"

"Not yet!" He hissed, only when the creature was and inch away did they lounge to the bedroom and shot the creature in the chest and Michael rolled under the bed. "You alright Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Stay there don't come out yet." Ares said as she walked around the bed and got closer to the beast, her gun still pointing at its chest. When Ares was close enough the monster hit her hand and then grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

"Ares!" Dean said as he began shooting but the Shtriga threw him against a bookshelf of toys and threw Sam on the floor and began to suck his soul. His veins throbbed and everything began to go black against his skin and his soul began to smoke out of his mouth and into the Shtriga.

"Hey creep!" the Shtriga looked up to see Dean pointing a gun at him and shot it in the head. It jerked back on the floor and landed in a powder of ashes.

Sam coughed and sputtered, rolling on his side while Dean placed his hand on his head were he had hit against the edge of the shelf.

"You okay little brother?"

"Yeah, gyaah." Sam groaned as he clutched his chest as he regained his breath. "Ares, Ares are you okay?"

"M'alright." she moaned. "Damn that thing was nasty. Michael, you can come out now."

Michael crawled out and glanced at them with worry.

"We're fine, at least your brother and the other kids will now wake up and get better."

"Really?"

"Yeah." she replied as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

Few hours later the mom had returned with news that her son had showed improvement and all the other kids were waking up.

"That's good to hear." Dean said as Ares placed their bags on the trunk of the car.

"So you three are leaving too?"

"Yeah we're heading out." Sam said.

"Look thanks so much for helping out." she said as Michael came out with a smile on his face.

"Does that mean we get to see my little brother?!"

"Of course." she said and Michael rushed in to the car.

"Better get in too before he hot wires it himself." she joked. "Than you."

"You're welcome." Dean said with a smile and waited until they drove away.

"Well, I'd say everything went smoothly." Ares said as she opened the door of the Impala and got on the back seat.

"I'd say, you two were the only ones who had fun." Dean replied and smirked when Sam and Ares sent him a glare.

"So where to now?" asked Ares.

"Where ever the next road leads us." Dean said as he started the car and began to drive with the sun behind them.

* * *

><p>Couple days later they were on a small dinner looking for a job, anything they could while Ares ate.<p>

"Man it's been days with nothing out there." Dean said as he scanned the news paper. "What about you Sammy."

"Nothing, I've looked at Wyoming, Illions, South Dakota. Hmmm, a woman fell 10,000 feet and survived."

"That sounds more of miracle than twilight zone."

"Not exactly our division." Ares said as she slurped her milkshake. Sam looked at another article from his lap top and read out loud.

"A man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled at his home in Colorado."

"Elkins? Why does that name sound familiar."

"It doesn't to me, the police don't know what to make of it. They first said it was a bear attack and now, they found signs of robbery."

Dean nodded while at the same time taking out their dad's journal and flipping through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"Here, check this out." he handed the journal to Sam and Ares and they both looked at the number and address.

"You think it's the same Elkins?"

"It's the Colorado area code."

"And it turns out I also know this Elkins." Ares stated and they stared.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked.

"If it turns out we're talking about the same Elkins," she began. "he's someone my mother used to visit and do psychic readings or help him on a hunt."

"I thought your mom was a peacekeeper." Dean said. "Since she didn't want to help our dad with mom's case."

"Demons and blood thirsty vampires are two _different _species Winchester." Ares glared. "At least a vampire can't posses or pin someone to the ceiling and set them on fire."

Dean glared and Ares glared back with intensity while Sam looked between them with exasperation. If they weren't fighting on who was the bigger asshole they were fighting on things like this. You'd think Ares was another guy and not a girl who was sweet and teased him once in a while compared to the way she fought with Dean.

"Enough you two." Sam said as he took Ares's milkshake and sipped some of it.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get for fighting with Dean." he told her with a smile and she rolled her eyes as she took her milkshake back.

A few hours later they arrived at Elkins's place at nightfall. They picked the lock open and slowly opened it with flash lights in hand. Dean got to the small studio filled with newspapers and maps the typical hunter room, but chairs and bookshelves were broken and shattered.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean said and Sam knelt down at the front door and picked up small sand particles and rubbed them against his fingers.

"Dean there's salt in the doorway."

"Windows too." Ares called from the living room.

"Salt like ward of demons or oops I spilled the popcorn salt."

"Diffidently to ward bad guys off." Ares said.

"You think he was a hunter?" Sam asked as he and Ares joined Dean who had found a journal similar to John's.

"Diffidently."

They got to another room which looked like another studio but smaller. This one however was even more of a mess. Door was shattered on the wall and broken wood all over the floor as well as blood. They pointed their lanterns up and saw a broken window.

"What ever attacked him, there was more than one."

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight too."

"He is the Elkins I know." Ares said as she walked to the desk and picked up a broken picture to show her mom and the man named Elkins who had his arms on the shoulders of young Ares who looked about four.

"Well weren't you a cutie pie." Dean mused while Ares placed it back and looked at the floor as something caught her attention. A box was open and it looked large enough to fit a revolver and thirteen bullets.

"The gun's missing."

"Gun?"

"He used to keep a gun here. I found it by accident when I was four, he didn't tell me what type of gun it was; just that it needed to be well hidden and no one could touch it except him."

"Accident accident or little nosy digging through stuff?"

"Dean I was four and more curious than I dare to admit." she replied with a frown. "Poor old man."

"I found something." Said Sam as he pulled the carpet and they saw bloody scratches on the floor. Dean grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper from the clutter on the desk. He placed the paper on the scratches and began to the pencil through it.

"You think he left a message?" Ares asked.

"Or a cry for help." Sam said as Dean lifted the paper and handed it to Ares with a proud smile. On the paper there were three letters and a six digit number.

"This is a P.O. Box address, hunters use it all the time to send messages and information." Ares explained. "I know where this is lets go."

Not long after they broke into the postl office and opened the box to find a letter with the initial _J.W _and an address to a different P.O. Box in Kansas.

"Dean this is addressed to dad." whispered Sam as they walked out of the office. They got in the car and looked at the letter, wondering if they should open it when there was a tap on the glass and Dean found himself looking into the mouth of a hand gun pointed straight between his eyes.

"Shit!" he yelled then froze when the person leaned to show its face and they saw their father John Winchester looking at them. He lowered the gun and got into the back seat with Ares who did her best to keep a fair distance away from him.

"Who knew you'd beat me here."

"Dad!"

"Hand me the letter." he ordered and Sam handed him the letter. John opened it and read it while Sam, Dean and Ares exchanged a glance. When John was done reading he clenched the letter.

"Damn you Elkins! You had it with you the hole time! You boys didn't happen to see a gun in there would you? An antique a colt revolver"

"The Colt's gone John, whoever killed him took the gun and the bullets. They just left the case." answered Ares for them and John looked at her.

"You know what that gun does don't you?"

"Of course I do." she answered stiffly. "And I know perfectly well why Elkins never gave it to you as well."

John glared but said nothing.

"Dad do you know what could have killed Elkins?"

"Indeed I do." John dug into his pocket and retrieved a tooth but it wasn't ordinary because Ares recognized it right away.

"Vampire teeth."

"Again?!" Dean moaned in frustration.

"You've fought with them before I take it. Because I know I never took you hunting vampires with me."

"Ares did us the favor of inviting us on a vamp hunt to help an old friend of hers." Sam answered while Dean snickered.

"Ex-boyfriend more like it." Sam and Ares gave him a bitch face and he looked away, still smirking. John looked between the three of them and decided to save hi question for later.

"We gotta pick up the trail," John decided as he got out of the car.

"Wait dad!" Sam called. "You want us to come with you?"

"Yes we need to get that gun."

"Why? Why do you need this gun so much."

"It's important." was all he replied and got into his car which was a large four wheel truck. They arrived at a motel and Ares asked for a two rooms, one with two beds and the other a king size. As they unpacked the cars John watched as Ares grabbed both hers and Sam's things and began to take them to the one bedroom.

"Sam I need you to share a room with Dean I need you two with me." John ordered and Ares rolled her eyes and passed Sam his bag and then walked into her room.

"_Don't_ call me if you find anything." she said before closing the door with a firm slam. Dean sighed and watched as Sam looked longingly at the door before going inside the other room. Dean was just about to follow him when his dad called him over.

"Dean I want you to be perfectly honest with me. Is there anything going on between Ares and Sam?" John asked. Dean looked at the doors of the rooms which Ares had got next to each other before looking at his father.

"Yes, sir. They got together about a few days ago." he confirmed.

"Does Sam know?" asked John. Dean was confused about what he was asking but he understood a second later.

"No, he doesn't. And please don't say anything, Ares and I both agreed never to mention it again." Dean could only remember how badly things had gone a few years ago and her animosity against him was clearly justified.

"I'll respect your wishes Dean as long as you promise there's feelings still involved between you and her."

"There isn't. Plus I could never forgive myself if I hurt Sammy that way."

* * *

><p>Both Sam and Dean were asleep as John listened to the radio on the police frequency and finally heard a 911 call. He picked up his coat and shook the boy's legs.<p>

"Sam, Dean get up we gotta go." he called. They groaned awake and sat up.

"What happened?"

"A couple called 911, they found a body on the street and once the cops got there they were all gone. It's a vampire."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just, follow me okay?" John replied and walked out the door. Sam and Dean picked up their jackets and followed.

Ares mean while woke up as her phone beeped and when she checked she saw it was a message from Sam.

_Dad picked up a trail. 911 call of a couple finding a body and now all three are missing._

"I told him I wanted nothing to do with this." Ares murmured as she sat up and stretched her back.

"Why are you so upset at the old man?" Noah asked as Ares caught her reflection on the full length mirror hanging on the closet door.

"You know why and I'm not going to talk about it." Ares replied as she grabbed her laptop from the night stand and turned it on. She located the Sam after she had turned on the GPS on his phone and found him on a thin highway west of the motel. She picked up her phone and called Sam but was slightly put off when it was Dean who answered.

"Ares?"

"Is Sam with you?"

"He's driving."

"Put me on speaker."

"Just talked to me."

"Dean."

"Okay fine." he murmured and once she head the small rumble of the Impala she knew she was on speaker.

"I thought you didn't want to get involved." Sam said with a voice that sounded slightly annoyed. Telling Ares all she needed.

"Your dad's keeping you in the dark isn't he."

"Pretty much."

"Listen, vampires usually live in a nest of ten to fifteen. The ones who killed Elkins were probably a group of five."

"Dad said the vampires where heading west but he won't tell us how he knows."

"He most likely researched the area and there seems to be an abandoned barn a few miles from here." Ares informed them as she looked at the map of the area on the lap top.

"You sure?"

"Of course,"

"Why don't you just come with us? We could use your help since you're also an expert on vampires." Dean said.

"I told you, I'm not getting involved. Besides, I don't want to be anywhere near John Winchester even if that means not avenging Elkins."

"It's your choice," said Dean.

"Ares, we'll be back before you know it." Sam told her.

"I know, just be careful Sam." she replied softly and she hung up. While she waited she began to read her step dad's journal and a small pang of sadness filled her chest. "Dad...I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you, or mom."

_"Hey little angel!" _

_"Daddy!" squealed eight year old Ares as she jumped into the arms of her step father. Her mother smiled from the porch as Ares was lifted into the air and caught again by her husband. Jason kissed Ares on the cheek and lightly ruffled her hair as they walked up the porch steps and Jason kissed his wife._

_"Hello Angela."_

_"Welcome home." Jason placed Ares on the ground and she grinned at her parents._

_"Daddy I saw a ghost today!" Ares said and Jason looked over at Angela who nodded._

_"Really? Did it hurt you? Remember that spirits aren't always very nice."_

_"No, he just played with me." she smiled. "But he kept wanting to play over to the well. I didn't want to thought."_

_"Maybe you can take me next time?" he smiled and Ares nodded. "What did he look like?"_

_"He's really tall daddy and he had wings!" she said making flapping bird like motions. "And he was really handsome, like a prince!"_

_"A ghost with wings? Now that's different." he mused and looked over at Angela who had a look that told him this new bit of information was new to her too._

_"Did he saw what his name was?"_

_"No," Ares pouted. "He won't tell me. But he likes to scare little bird that sing by the trees. So I called him Luce!" at this both Jason and Angela laughed._

_"Why would you call him that baby angel?" Jason asked with a smile._

_"He reminds me of Cinderella's cat Lucifer." Ares smiled. "He's mean but Luce's nicer."_

_"Now baby lets go inside it's time for dinner." Angela said and Ares went inside. Little did they know Ares was listening in as her mother closed the door and they stayed outside._

_"Did you see her talking to it?"_

_"I heard her talking...but I wasn't able to sense anything, and when I walked in her room she was playing by herself. It could easily be an imaginary friend."  
><em>

_"Well we should still be in on the look out it might actually be a spirit pretending. One can never be to careful."_

_"How was the werewolf hunt?"_

_"It almost got me but I'm fine, just a scratch on my back. I'll be fine love." he said as she reached for his back. "Now lets get inside I'm I don't want Ares to suspect anything."_

Her parents gave up on trying to find her friend Lucy after a few months and agreed it was an imaginary friend. The last time she saw her friend was when she entered high school and never heard from her ghost friend after that but she was sure it was real. Why she was thinking of it now she had now idea but it made her remember all those time her step dad came home from hunts and Ares didn't catch up on it until she was eleven when an actual ghost had attacked them on the family camping trip. After that she begged her step-dad to teach her to hunt; she was almost an expert by the time she met James but when her step-dad disappeared two months after she left James and a letter addressed to her mom Ares knew something bad had happened to him and her mother's death soon followed and she gave up hunting and went to University at 17. She never found out what her step-dad had written to her mother and the fire had destroyed mostly everything so Ares had no idea how to contact him. She sighed she was on her lap top for a good two hours before she heard the rumble of the Impala and Johns truck. She closed her lap top, walked outside and leaned against the doorway watched Sam climb out of the Impala. When he saw her a smile spread on his lips, he jogged to her and upon reaching her he placed his hands on her waist and lower back and kissed her while Ares had one hand on his chest and the other weaved through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw John looking at him as if waiting for a reaction but Dean merely rolled his eyes as he closed the door of his Impala.

"Okay Romeo and Juliet your time's up we have work to do." he drawled. The broke apart but didn't look at Dean or John.

"Did you get the colt?" she asked but he shook his head.

"We found them but we barely managed to escape. They had turned the girl into a vampire and killed the boyfriend. We're going to have to set a trap."

"I guess John has a plan then?"

"We're going to take the main vamp's mate hostage and trade his mate for the colt."

"Dead Man's blood?"

"Yup." he nodded and she pecked his lips. Now she did look at Dean and smirked.

"Well, since you're taking the mate hostage you're going to need help."

"Now you help us?"

"Don't complain Winchester." she replied. "Come on I'll give you one of my bullet packs that have dead man's blood."

She took Sam's hand and lead him inside her room and closed the door. John looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Dead Man's blood in bullets?"

"Her step-dad taught her how to make them along with Holy Water bullets, and they're damn effective. Paralyses the vampires in a matter of seconds faster than an arrow dipped in dead man's blood."

By night fall they were armed and ready, they ambushed two of the cars, killed four vampires, shot the mate with a bullet in dead man's blood and let one of the vampires flee to send a message to the leader.

"Are you sure this is going to work dad?"

"Of course, now, you three go clear out the nest and I'll deal with the leader. Once you're done get out of here."

"What about you? We're not leaving you again!" Sam protested.

"Just do it Sam!" John snapped and Dean, hoping to avoid yet _another _spat between his brother and father he grabbed Sam by the elbow and jerked him towards the Impala.

"Sam enough lets go!" Dean huffed and the three of them got in the car and sped off while John got the mate on the passenger side and tied her hands before getting on his side of the car and started the car. Ares, Sam, and Dean parked the Impala down wind so the vampires wouldn't pick up on their scent and silently walked towards the barn. The snuck in and once they spotted a vampire they attacked. Ares shot the vampires straight in the head to stun them, Sam and Dean hacked the heads off. In a matter of minutes the nest was finally cleared out Ares wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Phew, that was tiring."

"All you did was shoot." said Dean as he wiped sweat from his forehead as well. "We were the ones that did all the beheading."

"Well boohoo." mocked Ares. Then she was surprised when Dean walked up to her and traced his thumb across her cheek. She froze and looked at him weird until Dean wiped his thumb on the edge of his shirt and smear blood on it. She had simply wiped her cheek but when he cleaned it he avoided looking her in the eyes.

"You guys okay?" Sam called making both of them jump and move away from each other. Ares cleared her throat and answered.

"Where fine Sam." she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go get dad Dean." it took a moment for Dean to register what Sam had said and when he did he frowned.

"Sammy, dad said-"

"I don't care Dean, I'm going to help him." he looked at Ares then. "Come with me?"

"As much as I'd like to say no, I can't let you go by yourself." she said and he smiled at her before looking at Dean.

"Dean I know you want to help dad too no c'mon we don't have time!"

In the end Dean caved in, knowing he was right. The drove to highway they knew John would do the exchange and watched just as their father was thrown to the open door of his truck.

The leader took out the gun but before he could do anything three vampires fell to the ground with arrows to their chests followed by beheading. Ares appeared in front of the leader and punched him in the face, making him drop the gun right at the front wheel of the truck where John quickly picked it up.

"ARES!" screamed Sam. John looks up and points at the leader who he knew his name to Luther and saw Ares being held by him. His hand around her head in a position that told John that one twist from his arms and Ares's neck would break like a tooth pick.

"Lower the gun!" Luther ordered while griping Ares tighter and she grunted in pain. "Or I swear I'll break her pretty neck."

"Let her go!" Sam yelled but was held back by Dean.

"Why do you hunters have to attack us! We just want to live in peace, we have the right to live just as much as you humans do!"

"No, you don't." John replied and shot the gun. The bullet flew straight and true, hitting Luther right in between the eyes.

"LUTHER!" Screamed his mate. He released Ares and she stumbled away and Sam caught her. She looked at Luther and watched as he fell to his knees, he twitched a few times and lights flickered inside his body and then he bent back, his arms spread wide and Ares watched in awe as a spirit like form jolted out of his body into the sky and disappeared. The vampire mate looked furious and would have attacked had not the just turned vampire stopped her and forced her in the car and they sped away.

"Ares, you alright?" he asked in slight panic as he took her face in his hands and looked her over. She grabbed his wrist to make him stop and pressed her lips gently against his for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine Sam." she gave him a small smile and then, reluctantly she looked over at John and gave him a nod. "Thanks."

John said nothing, he merely returned the nod.

* * *

><p>They returned to the rooms and began to pack just as the sun began to rise. Ares began placing her stuff in the trunk of the Impala and watched John make his way to the boys' room and walk in but didn't close the door. From the car she could barely hear what John was saying.<p>

"...ignored a direct order..."she heard and she rolled her eyes. Clearly this man was way too deep in his Marine mode for the past twenty years he forgot how to be a father.

"...Saved your ass..." Surprisingly for her it had been Dean's voice she heard and suppressed a dry laugh. If only he had answered like that two years ago. She shook her head before she thought any further, that small chapter in her life was over and done with. There was no need to go back to it, though it seemed that every time John showed up he brought the stink of that past right up her nose and she hated it. She heard the door close and looked up to see them walking toward her, bags in hand, and smiles on their faces. Even John had a small smile.

"I'm guessing you three made up?"

"We're going to find the demon together." Sam said with a smile. Ares sighed and this made Sam's smile falter a bit. "Ares?"

"Well, just drop me off at the hunting cabin before you guys head off."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked but Dean already guessed.

"She's not going with us Sam."

"Well aren't you a great guesser." she replied.

"Ares, this could be our chance. You can avenge your friend, your mother. Come with us."

"Sam..."Ares sighed again as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to be in you way, this is something you've been waiting for for years."

"Ares," Sam looked at her and she scowled as his gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he'd ever used. They were just so, sad and pleading it made her scowl grow.

"You are _not _using them on me you...you..." she faltered and growled angrily. "SAM!"

This was so amusing to Dean a smirk pulled on his lips and John raised an eyebrow. Seeing his younger son act like this was clearly new to him.

"How about this..." Ares said and she licked her lips nervously. "How about, we go to the hunting cabin and you can research anything you guys need to find the place where that demon's hiding...then...you can leave...and I'm _not _going."

"I'm okay with that." said Sam with a triumphant smile. "For now."

"Bitch." she murmured and Sam laughed.

"Hey that's _my _line!"

"Shut up Dean."

It took them four hours to get to the cabin and when John saw it he looked at Dean.

"That is not a _cabin_." _  
><em>

"It's what we need dad trust me. It has a large library bigger than Bobby's and a weapons room."

They followed the couple inside all the way to the study room where Ares let John place all the papers and evidence on a white board and a cork board.

"While you guys do your Sherlock investigation I'll go to the kitchen and make some food."

"Thanks Ares." said Sam as she kissed him and after giving Dean a wink she left and closed the door behind her.

"Sam...how serious are you and Ares?"

"Dad, we just got together for a few weeks."

"And what about this Jessica? According to Dean, you two were deeply in love."

"Dad, Jessica died more than 9 months ago...and just because I'm with Ares doesn't mean I'm not going to avenge Jess. Now I you don't mind, I want you to stay out of my love life. I don't need you to ruin that too."

"Sam," Dean groaned. He did not like where this was going. "Can you not? Lets talk about this later."

"Your brother's right, we have more important things."

* * *

><p>"Sam?"<p>

Sam looked behind him and saw Ares in grey boot cut jeans, black combat boots, a white tank top and an army green cardigan. Her hair damp and looked darker, then he caught the sent of cherry and realized she's just gotten out of a shower not too long ago. She sat on the back porch stairs next him and noticed how the usual spark in his eyes was dimmed and she placed her hands on either side of his cheeks.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he rested his forehead against hers and sighed sadly.

"It's about Jess..."

"Yes?" she knew where this was going, she'd overheard them because of the vent that connected the study and the library. She'd heard when John told him about the demon signs that appeared a week before Jess died and Sam thinking it was all his fault.

"I...it's my fault she died...the demon killed mom because of me...and he went after Jess because of me..."

"I know," she said and he stared at her. "I accidentally overheard you. Sorry."

"Then you should know I'm not safe for you."

"Sam this is ridiculous." she scoffed. "Don't you think I should be saying the same thing? My mother and my best friend were killed. Maybe we're connected somehow."

"Ares I'm a freak I have visions and one time I moved a giant dresser."

"Sam I have a spirit trapped in a necklace that takes over my body and has the power to vaporize a low class demon."

At this Sam gave a small laugh.

"Point taken."

"Look, even if I was...kind of normal I wouldn't give up on you Sam." at this she made him look at her and kissed him fully on the mouth and Sam responded by wrapping his arms around her. When they broke apart for air Dean came out and cleared his throat.

"Ahem...Sam, we're ready to go."

"You going somewhere?"

"We're going to Salvation, Iowa. We think the demon's going to attack a family."

"Just like they did to you?"

"Yeah, I want to save the family." he said and she nodded. Sam moved a lock of her behind her ear and cupped her cheek."You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure, but call me if you can. I'll look through the old books see if there's anything about a yellowed eyed demon and check the weather and see it there's any changes."

"That's my girl." he whispered and kissed her one more time before he got up and walked inside. Dean waited until Sam was out of hearing before he looked at Ares who had now gotten up. Because of the stair she was on her head barely reached Dean's shoulders. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she nodded to the door.

"Make sure you look after Sam. The thing with Jess clearly had more of an impact then he let on."

"No need to tell me twice." he said. There was an awkward pause between them and Dean cleared his throat while Ares looked away and ran a hand through her hair.

"_Ahem, _Well, I...better get...going."

"You should." she replied and watched as he gave an awkward crooked smile, he looked at the ground, at her, and then turned away and went after Sam. She shook her head at him and wrapped her cardigan around herself a bit more tightly and crossed her arms. Right then John appeared and her demeanor changed as she glared at John and her posture became rigid.

"What is it with you Winchesters today? Are you going to tell me something deep and meaningful or stare at me awkwardly too?"

"Ares, are you sure about my son?" he asked. She knew he meant Sam and she scoffed at him.

"Why? Do you want to take him away from me too?" she asked bitterly and made John cringe inwardly.

"Listen to me-"

"Save it Winchester, anything that comes out of your mouth is venom waiting to kill. Because of you Dean-" she stopped herself and barked a laugh. "At least Sam was able to cut his string before it was too late."

"Don't you dare-"

"I do dare!" she snapped. "Do you really think this is what Mary wanted? You buried a whole so deep that you can't get out anymore and you're dragging both of them into it because you're afraid! You think I don't know how you brain washed Dean? Or the fact that he almost has no sense of self? He's a soldier you molded and he hid his true feelings so far down and under so many locks he'll probably never be himself! You killed your children John and if Mary saw what they've become she will die all over again!"

"Enough!" he screamed and both stood glaring at each other.

"Get out of here Winchester. When this is over don't you dare come back, I never want to see your face again."

She pushed past him and headed to the library. She sat at the window seat and watched as John got in his truck and started it. Dean followed suit and as they drove away Sam saw Ares looking through the library window and smiled at her while Ares gave him a small wave. But little did she know she would have to face John Winchester again a lot sooner than she thought.

* * *

><p><em>I had such a hard time trying to get this chapter rollin but I finally got inspired after buying all the seasons :) So here's an especially Super long Supernatural chapter. :D Hope you enjoy and review if you liked it. New chapter will definitely be up tomorrow. :)<em>


	10. Gotcha

"You're right, I'm sorry." John admitted. "I'm not liking this new little tone of yours, but I'm sorry."

Inside John was a bit amused at how Dean had responded when John demanded and explanation as to why he hadn't been informed about Sam having visions. Of course Dean replied he had a better chance of winning the Lottery than John answering his phone. Like when they went to Lawrence on when Dean was dying. Some of Ares's words when they argued came back to him, about how Dean having no sense of self and obeying John like a puppet on strings.

"Look dad, visions or no visions we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's going to go through the same hell we went through."

"No they're not, no one is, never again." replied John with a serious look in his eyes. Just then Sam's phone began to ring. He instantly picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Ares?" he asked hopefully.

"_Sam~_" a sweet dangerous voice answered, definitely not Ares. "_That hurt my feelings, now I know who my next target will be if you don't do as I ask._"

"Meg." he said stiffly. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window."

John stood up from the bed and Dean walked closer to Sam.

" _Yeah thanks to you. That hurt my feelings too by the way."_

"Just your feelings? That was a seven story drop." he said in disbelief.

"_Let me speak to your dad."_

"My dad?" Sam looked at John who got closer and shrugged. "My dad's not with us."

"_It's time for the grown-ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now."_

Sam swallowed and looked at his dad questioningly before he gave the phone to John.

"This is John."

"_Howdy John. This is Meg, so glad to finally meet you. I'm the one who watched John Murphy _choke_ on his own blood._"

No reply.

"_Still there John boy_?"

No reply again for a few seconds.

"I'm here."

"_That was yesterday, now, I'm in Lincoln. Visiting another old friend of yours, he wants to say hi._"

"_John what ever you do don't give her the-"_

_"_Caleb?" John asked, a slow panic starting to rise in him. "Listen to me, he's got nothing to do with this you hear me? Let him go."

"_We know you have the colt John."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Okay, so listen to this then" _There was a sound of metal meeting flesh followed by the sound of Caleb choking on his blood.

"Caleb? Caleb?!"

"_You hear that John? That is the sound of your friend dying now lets try this again. You have the gun, word travels fast and as long as I'm concerned you've just declared war. War, has its casualties."_

"I swear I'm going to kill you when I find you." John hissed.

"_Mind your blood pressure John." _replied Meg with a sinister chuckle. "_This thing we're doing? We're going to keep doing it, every single person who's ever helped you, given you shelter, everyone you've ever loved will die unless you give us that gun. We might even throw your daughter-in-law into the melting pot what do you think?"_

John didn't answer, merely swallowed and tried to control his anger and his breathing.

"_I'm waiting Johnny. I need an answer before the buzzard goes."_

_"_Okay." he murmured.

"_Speak louder I didn't quite get that."_

"I said okay, I'll hand over the colt."

"_Excellent, now listen up." _John nodded as she gave him instructions of where to take the colt. _  
><em>

"It's going to take me a day's ride to get over there."

"_Meet me there at midnight."_

"I can't make it by car and it's not like I can take a gun on a plane."

"_Well then I guess all your friends will die. If you do decide to make it, come alone." _

With that she hung up and John closed his eyes in frustration.

* * *

><p>"You do know how ridiculous and <em>risky <em>that plan is right?" Ares told Sam skeptically.

"We have no choice, we only have four bullets left. Those guns were especially made for that bullet, we can't waste them."

"And John?" she asked. "He knows its a trap and he's still going to Lincoln?"

"What choice did he have? Meg threatened to kill anyone who's ever helped us...and she threatened to go after you."

She didn't say anything for a bit, just looked at the setting sun through her reinforced glass walls.

"Ares what ever you do, don't leave the house."

"Don't worry about me Sam I can take care of myself." she promised and then she sighed. "Good Luck, go and close this insane chapter."

"I will, stay safe."

"Always," she replied and hung up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw Ares.

"**Something's going to go wrong."**

"What do you mean?"

"**The trap the demons have set. The yellow eyed demon attacking that house.**"

"You think...oh course how could I have been so _stupid!_" she jumped off her bed and threw whatever she could find in her closet into her backpack bag.

_Wait, what did I miss._

_"_The trap isn't set just for John it's also for Sam and Dean! The demon is not going to be stupid enough to let himself be caught by those two! Hell, he probably knew they were there since they arrived!" She opened up her lap top and looked for the GPS on Sam's phone. If she took the interstate now she'd be there in four hours.

"Please let me get there before they go after John." Ares prayed. She ran to the door and opened it, but when she did she was face to face with a demon. She knew because her necklace began to heat up and the thing had greeted her with it's black eyes.

"Hello sweetheart." it said before it slapped her and sent her toppling over a books case and she fell to the grounds, book falling on her and the floor.

"How did you find me here." she groaned.

"It wasn't hard, it didn't take much to make your daddy squeal." it drawled. Ares glanced sharply at the demon, shock in her eyes.

"My dad?"

"Correction, step-dad...you're first daddy was burned to a crisp." the demon chuckled and Ares only managed to sit on her knees before the demon kicked her under the chin making her fall on her back and slam her head on the floor. Her vision blurred and lights danced around her eyes while the demon knelt next to her.

"Where is he?"

"Most likely dead in a sewer." and then screamed in pain as Ares threw holy water on his face from a small bottle she had in her pocket. She sat on its chest, her knee digging on its throat but enough for it to speak and she glowered down at it.

"WHERE IS HE YOU LYING SCUM!"

"Try...to..guess..." is gasped followed by growling in pain as she dripped more holy water on its face making it's skin sizzle and redden. "Okay,okay, okay,"

"Say it you Son of a Bitch!" she screamed and dripped the last of the holy water on its face and it squirmed and shrieked.

"HE'S WITH BOBBY SINGER!" it screamed and Ares almost toppled off the demon but she held on.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying...ghah...he just paid that old man a visit...we couldn't go in...that place is warded off against demons..."

"Well then...thank you for that information." Ares said. "Now why are you here."

"Not enough water to make me squeal that." it snickered but then watched in horror as Ares's eyes turned completely blue.

"You...you're-"

"Answer her question you filth." Noah warned and placed her hand on the demon's forehead who began to howl with pain as it felt as if it's brain was being barbecued.

"STOP! IT BUUURN!"

"SPEAK DAMN IT!"

"THE YELLOWED EYED TOLD US TO BRING HER TO HIM!"

"Where."

"AT AN APARTMENT! THE SAME PLACE THEY'RE TAKING JOHN WINCHESTER!"

"What apartment?!"

"I DON'T KNOW I WAS JUST TOLD TO TAKE HER TO MEG AND THEY WOULD TAKE IT FROM THERE!" it screamed then sobbed with relief as Noah let go.

"Thank you for you honest answer."

"You're going to let me go?" it asked with slight relief.

"The moment they realize you ratted them out they'll torture you in hell...no I have a better punishment for you."

With that she pressed her hands on either side of the demons head and light pored out of them. The demon cried in agony for a few seconds before the light stopped and nothing remained of the demon of the body as it had become into a pile of ash. Noah the slammed her hand on the ground and the ash went up in flames and when she moved her hand from the floor the fire stopped and the ashes were gone. Noah closed her eyes and when she opened them she was Ares again but this time Ares didn't faint or loose her balance. She felt as strong as ever.

It took her three hours to get to the motel room where Dean and Sam where, she was about to knock on the door but stopped when she heard their Sam yelling.

_"Why did you stop me from going back?! I could have ended this!"_

_"There room was on fire Sam I wasn't going to let you back in there! That thing was already gone and I was not going to let you sacrifice yourself!" _

There was a moment of silence before she heard Dean's voice again.

"_You don't care do you? You don't care if you would have died."_

_"Dean I could have ended it!"_

_"No. As long as I'm around that's not going to happen."_

_"What do you mean with that?!"_

_"If finding that thing means losing you and dad...then I hope we _never _find that son of a bitch."_

_"That thing killed Jess! It killed mom, it killed Ares's mom and best friend we have to end it!"_

_"Like you said, Ares's mom and friend are dead. Jess and Mom are gone, but killing that demon is not going to bring them back."_

There was a sound on chairs being knocked aside and the slam of a body hitting the wall.

_"Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! Not you!" _she heard Sam sob. A Dean told Sam something in a voice too low for her to hear before she heard Sam let go of Dean. "_Try calling Dad gain, he has to_ answer."

Ares just stood there, hand still on raised to knock but she wasn't moving. The way Sam mentioned Jess...it was as if he still...

_I'm such an idiot. _she almost laughed at herself. It hasn't even been a year yet, Sam probably loved the girl and then she came along. If anything she was more then a way to try and get over Jess but it wasn't working because the hunt for the demon kept bringing her back. Had Ares actually believed Sam _loved? _

_Ares calm down don't do something you're going to regret. _Noah warned.

_Shut up Noah..._

_"We gotta go now!" _she was snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Dean.

"_What to you mean?"_

_"The demons know we're in Salvation they're probably on their way to get us!"_

_"Well good! We can get rid of them here and now!"_

_"Listen! Who knows how many of them are there. The know we have the colt and they'll probably rip us to shreds. And no good to anyone dead! We're leaving, now!"_

Ares finally knocked on the door and she could imagine Sam and Dean exchange a small look of panic and probably thinking of jumping out the window.

"You know if I was a demon, I would have probably just knocked down the door instead of politely knocking!" she called from the door. There was a shuffle of feet and Dean opened the door, looking down at her in surprise.

"I thought you wanted no part of this?"

"Can't a girl change her mind?" she smirked but avoided looking at Sam in the eyes when he got to the door as well with his bags on hand. "Sorry but I couldn't help overhear before I knocked."

Sam looked at her with guilt when he told Dean she'd overheard them and by the way she was avoiding direct eye contact with him he knew she'd heard the part about Jess and not caring if he had died.

"I know the perfect place where we can come up with a plan to save you're father."

"The cabin?"

"No, it's not safe at the moment. A demon attacked me, I don't know if more will go but it's best if we don't go there for a while. No I have a better place in mind. You're in a hurry right? Now follow me."

* * *

><p>By sunrise they arrived at a car junk yard called <em>Singer Auto Salvage <em>the house in the middle of the place looked unkept. Paint chipping away the roof had seen better days but still completely in tact and a large truck with a Rottweiler sitting on its hood with a chain tied around the tree it was parked next to. Ares parked in front of the truck and Dean parked the Impala next to the truck. The dog raised it's head and barked twice. Ares got out of the car and went to the dog who barked happily and after Ares had let him smell her hands did she scratched him behind the ears.

"Hey big boy." she cooed and the dog growled happily. "Did you miss me?"

"Ares?"

"Hey Bobby."

Bobby Singer looked like a grumpy alcoholic trucker at first sight. Scruffy beard, old baseball cap faded of color, over worn long sleeve t-shirt under an old hunting vest, jeans and hunting boots. But once you got to know him he was a sweet wise man with a smart ass mouth but wise at the same time. Waved and then motioned to Sam and Dean.

"We could really use your help Bobby."

"Alright, but first things first."

They were inside the study room a few minutes later, not as un-kept on the inside but it wasn't clean either. Book were stacked high everywhere and the walls were covered in paper with information ranging from a wendigo to how to kill a genie.

Bobby left them there and came back a few seconds later with four small silver liquor canteens that had an elaborate cross design and gave one each to Sam, Dean, and Ares.

"What's in this holy water?" Dean asked.

"That one is." then lifted his. "This, is whiskey." he drank it while Ares who sat on the arm rest of the sofa smirked and shook her head before taking a drink of hers and realized hers was whiskey as well.

"Hey, how come mine isn't holy water?" she asked.

"I researched that necklace o'yours after your mom's death, the design of it doesn't allow you to be possessed by demons or allow any being affected by silver to wear it no matter how powerful."

"I'm glad I can come over how ever much I want and not worry about cutting my skin every time I come here, or drink holy water."

Sam drank his while at the same time reading one of Bobby's book on the desk.

"Thanks for everything Bobby." said Dean. "Tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come when I realized where Ares was taking us."

"Nonsense." frowned Bobby. "Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, well, last time we saw you you did threaten to blast him full of buck shot. You cocked the shot gun and everything."

"Yeah well," Bobby sighed somewhat no guilty. "what can I say John has that effect on people."

"That is so true." Ares said and she looked up at the ceiling as if remembering a fond memory. "That day I threatened him with my revolver is still fresh in my mind. Good times."

Sam looked at her curiously but didn't notice how Dean visibly flinched after she said it. Bobby however, did notice but thought that it would be better to bring that particular issue later. When Sam wasn't around.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"Listen, none of that matters now. Right now we need to get your father back."

"Bobby." Sam said as he flipped another page of the book and looked at Bobby with amazement in his eyes.

"This book, heh, I've never seen anything like it."

"The book of Solomon." quipped Ares as she glanced at the book and Bobby nodded.

"It's the real deal alright."

"And these, protective circles...they really work?"

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in there, powerless. They can't get out. It's like a, satanic roach motel."

Sam chuckled and Ares smirked.

"The man knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you something else too. This is serious crap you three stepped in."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Sam asked.

"Normally, you get about three, maybe four possessions a year."

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked.

"This year I heard of _twenty seven _so far. You get what am sayin?" he looked at all three of them. "More and more demons are walking among us."

"Do you know why?"

"Something is coming...something big. And you three and John, are right smack in the middle of it."

**Bark bark bark! **

Ares and the guys turned to the window while Bobby walked to it but the dog suddenly whine in pained and stopped. Bobby peered through it but the dog was gone.

"Something's not right-"

They saw the front door smash open and Meg strutted in with a smug smile. Dean slowly took out the holy water from his jacket pocket and Ares stood up and stood next to Dean.

"No more crap okay?" said Meg.

Dean unscrewed the canteen and got close to Meg but she moved her arm and Dean was flung to a book shelf where he landed and fell on a stack of books which toppled over and he passed out.

"Dean!" yelled Ares. Sam stood up from the chair behind the desk and pushed Bobby and Ares behind him.

"I want the colt Sam? The _real _colt. Right now."

"To tell you the truth, we buried it." he responded as he walked backwards, taking Ares and Bobby with him onto the living room.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear, after everything I heard about the Winchesters _I'm a little_ **underwhelmed**."

Boy did Meg look like she'd woken up on the wrong side of the bed she wasn't just pissed off she was practically fuming.

"First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then she leaves the real gun with you two chuckle heads, and did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Ares looked over Sam's shoulder and some relief went over her as she saw Dean appear on the door way of the study and leaned against it.

"Actually," Dean said in a low voice. "We were counting on it."

Meg turned to Dean and gave him and almost skeptical look and he looked at her, and then to the ceiling. She followed his gaze and a cold sinking feeling settled in her stomach before she looked back at Dean, a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Gotcha."


	11. Possession

Meg was strapped to a chair and placed under the Solomon devils trap that was on Bobby's ceiling. Ares was leaning against the door way that led to the study while Dean sat on a stool with Sam behind him.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up...all you had to do was ask." said Meg seductively to Sam while Ares rolled her eyes as Bobby walked back inside with an empty salt container.

"I salted all the door and windows. If there are any demons out there they ain' gettin in."

Dean traded looks with Sam and he nodded before standing up to stand in front of Meg.

"Where's our father Meg."

"You didn't ask very nicely."

"Where's our father bitch?" Meg gave a look of mock shock.

"Sheesh you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forgot, you don't"

"You think this is a friking game!?" shouted Dean and got up on her face. "Where is he!? What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming." she replied with a sneer and sheer contempt. "I killed him myself."

Dean glowered at Meg before taking everyone by surprise and back handing Meg on the face with a loud _**Thwack!**_ Meg gave a shout of pain while Sam and Bobby looked at Dean with a strange look. Ares on the other hand leaned away from the doorway and crossed her arms, but her face was expressionless. Meg looked up to Dean with a smirk.

"You know, that was kind of a turn on. You hitting a girl."

"You're no girl." he sneered and Meg smiled.

"Dean." Bobby stood up from the stool Dean had occupied and walked to the study with Sam following. Dean on the other hand clenched his fist and thought about giving Meg another good smack but a hand closed on his wrist and when he look he found Ares looking at him with a calm look that for some reason, instantly calmed him.

"Come on." she said and Dean allowed himself to be pulled away from Meg and to the study.

"You okay?" asked Sam.

"Dad is still alive I know she's lying." he said and when Sam looked down to Dean's wrist Ares let go, stepped away from them both and walked to stand next to Bobby.

"Dean you gotta be careful with her, don't hurt her."

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"She's possessed, that's a human possessed by a demon can't you tell?" Dean looked behind him to look at Meg who for the first time didn't see a demon, but a girl being possessed and clarity hit him.

"You're trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped in that there?" Bobby nodded and Dean looked back at Meg. "That's actually good news."

They took out Johns journal and leafed through the pages until Sam found what he was looking for. They stood on either side of Meg and she looked wary but she smirked all the same.

"You going to read me a story?"

"Somethin like that." Dean answered and nodded to Sam who began to read out loud in Latin. A cold feeling swept over Meg as Sam continued to read until she realized, they were going to _exorcise her._

_"_An exorcism." she dead panned looking at Dean. "Are you serious."

"You got that right, head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards."

Meg's face was incredulous but inside she had a gut wrenching feeling this was not going to be fun. Sam continued reading out loud and stopped when Meg gave a small grunt of pain and flinched before settling and looked back at Sam.

"I'm going to kill you," then she looked at Dean. "I'm going to rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're going to burn in hell unless you tell us where dad is." Meg didn't say anything "Well, at least you'll get a nice _tan._" then cued Sam to continued. Meg began to tremble, she groaned and flinched before looking up at them and said through gritted teeth.

"He begged...for his life, tears in his eyes...he begged to see his sons one last time..." she gasped. "That's when I slit his throat,"

Both brothers traded a glance and Sam began again.

"I hope for your sake, that is not true. Because if it is I swear to **_GOD_ **I will march in there myself and slaughter _every single one _of you son's of bitches so help me god." he whispered fiercely. As Sam got further into the exorcism a cold draft filled the rooms and one of the book's pages on a top pile of books began to flip faster and faster. Meg gasped again and shook as Dean leaned down to her again.

"Where is he?"

"You just won't take dead for an answer will you." Meg rasped.

"Where is he?"

"DEAD!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" he yelled. "HE'S NOT DEAD HE CAN'T BE!"

Ares looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow. The last time she remembered him being closed to being that pissed off was when John had made them break up...not one of her fondest memories but for the first time in his life Dean was actually close to standing up to his dead. But it had only lasted a mere five seconds before he became submissive again. It was one of the few times she's ever felt true disappointment over him and also one of the few she's ever cried. Looking at him now reminded her of it but this time it was different, his desire for their father to be a live was immense and he looked just as cruel as John had been five years ago.

"What are you looking at keep reading." Dean said to Sam who continued in a shaky voice. Sam was surprised if not a little afraid of his brother at the moment because he had never seen him this pissed of either and it scared him. Sure he was vicious and dangerous when it came to monsters or yelled when he was mad but never had he seen his brother act so cold towards someone. Even if that certain someone was a demon possessing an innocent girl. Meg shouted in pain and the chair moved towards Sam, then towards Dean, then diagonally up and down but getting no further than the perimeter of the devils trap.

"HESALIVE!" she screamed.

"Sam, Sam wait. What did you say?"

"I said He's alive..."she gasped. "But not for long, not after we're done with him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"hah...you don't." she rasped again.

"SAM!"

"A building!" she said and Sam stopped. "A building alright?! A building at Jefferson Street."

"Missouri? A street and address-"

"I don't know!"

"And the demon? The demon we're looking for-"

"I, don't, know!" she said and Ares could hear the sincerity in her voice. "That's everything, that's all I know."

"She's telling the truth." Ares said and all three of them looked at her.

"How do you know?"

"Surprisingly I inherited some of my mother's...gifts...and I can tell she's not lying. I hope you don't mind but before we're done with this little movie roll I'd like to take a crack at her."

"You said she wasn't lying about dad-" Dean began but Ares stopped him.

"Whoever said I was going to ask about John?" she had reached them now and she took Meg by the hair and gripped it tightly. "Where has my father been for the last five years Meg."

"Ares what does this-"

"Shut up Sam." she snapped and turned to Meg. "The demon that attacked me said he was with Bobby, well, he's not here. And _you_ were going to take him to the same place as John."

"That traitor...he's going to pay when we catch him..."

"He's already dead Meg, far from going back to hell." she said and her eyes turned blue and Meg tried to flinch away but the hold on her hair didn't let her. "Now lets try this again, where is Jason."

"He's been trying to track down the demon that killed your mother..." Meg answered. "He...recieved a call from John...asking for help...five years ago..."

Noah was shocked and let go of Meg. Ares replaced Noah and a look of horror crossed her features.

"It's his fault...the yellow eyed demon attack my mother...because of..." she opened and closed her mouth followed by her legs giving out on her and she landed on her knees.

"Ares?" Dean bend down to her but she slapped his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she snapped and looked at Meg with hatred but Meg merely smirked weakly.

"Truth hurts...don't it..." she said and Dean stood up, rage in his eyes.

"Finish it Sam."

"Wait...what?" Meg gasped. "I told you the truth!"

"I don't care." he said as he paced behind her.

"You son of a bitch you promised-"

"I LIED!" He snapped at her face once he'd gotten around. "Sam," he said not looking at his littler brother, but the silence made him look at him. "Sam!"

Sam looked from Meg to Dean in distress, not knowing what to do now.

"Read." Dean ordered as he stepped away from Meg. Bobby was know kneeling next to Ares and wrapped his arms around her. Ares didn't respond except to close her eyes and fought to keep the tears from leaking out.

" We can use her, find out where the demon is."

"She doesn't know!"

"She lied."

"Sam there's an innocent girl trapped in there. And we gotta help her."

"You're going to kill her you dumbass." said Ares and Dean looked down at her.

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building," Bobby resumed for her. "Her entire body is broken, the only thing that's keeping her alive is the demon in her. You exorcise it, that girl is gonna die."

" You listen to me, all of you. We are not going to leave her like that."

"She's a human being-"

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery!" Dean snapped. "Sam, finish it."

Sam looked at them ready to argue and then caught Ares's eyes who were now open and barely nodded. He swallowed and walked back to Meg as Ares gently smiled at Bobby and let him help her get back up. He began to read again, Meg twitched, jerked and gasped with agony. Her eyes snapped open and they saw her eyes turn completely black. She twisted her arms on the ropes to get free but Sam finished saying the final words, her head snapped up to the ceiling, and with an agonized cry black like smoke erupted from her mouth to the devils trap which began to glow. When it finished glowing the black smoke was gone and Meg cry was cut off abruptly and her head hung. There was the sound of dripping as blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. All four of them traded a nervous glance before Meg's body twitched and small gasps came from her mouth.

"She's still alive." said Ares in disbelief.

"Call 911." Dean told Bobby. "Bring some water, and blankets!"

Sam and Dean went to either side of her and began undoing the ropes binding her wrists while Ares undid the one on her legs.

"Thank...you." Meg whispered and Ares was surprised to find her voice small and actually gentle.

"Shh,shh." Sam said as if trying to calm a crying child. "Take it easy alright?"

"Alright come on lets mover her." Dean said.

"Dean wait." Ares said as they both placed a hand under her legs and shoulder blade.

"What."

"Her body is completely broken...you're going to have to be...very very _very _gentle." she said. But it didn't matter how gentle they tried to move her, the moment her body left the chair there was a series of crack, creaks, and crunches that emmitted from her body followed by a gasp of agonized pain. After repeated apologies the set her on the ground. She murmured something to low for them to hear.

"What?"

"It's...been a year..." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Just take it easy." Sam whispered.

"I was awake for some of it...it was a nightmare."

"Did Meg tell the truth about out dad?"

"Dean!" Ares snapped.

"We need to know."

"yes, she was...telling the truth..." she gurgled and blood seeped through the corner of her mouth again. "they...want you to come...for him..."

"Dad's still alive none of that matters." there was a sound of hurried foot steps as Bobby arrived with the blankets and a glass of water. Sam and Bobby placed the blankets on her while Dean gently lifted her head and gave her some water and Ares placed a folded blanket under her head.

"What about the demon we're looking for?"

"Not there...there are others..."

"Where are they keeping our dad?"

"The river..."she struggled, Ares could see the life beginning to leave her eyes. "Sunrise...

"Meg, Meg look at me." Ares said and took her hand, Ares's hand glowed and a bit of life into Meg's eyes. Meg looked at Ares but instead of seeing her she saw the silhouette of black grey wings and an ethereal glow surrounding Ares.

"You...you're..."

"Meg, I promise to take you back with your parents." Ares promised and felt a slight squeeze of Meg's hands. Ares hand's had stopped glowing by then.

"T...thank...you..." Meg whispered with her final breath and her eyes went blank. She was dead.

"Sunrise what does that mean?" asked Dean. "What does that mean?" he repeated but it was no use.

"Dean, she's dead." Ares said and let go of Meg's cold hand.

* * *

><p>"You three better skedaddle before the paramedics get here."<p>

"Wait, what are you going to tell them." Sam asked and Bobby gave them an incredulous look.

"What, you think _you _invented lying to the cops? I'll be fine. Here take this," he grabbed the Solomon book and handed it to Sam. "You might need it."

"Thanks Bobby."

"Thanks, for everything."

"You just call when you find your dad." Bobby told them and then looked at Ares. "Ares."

"When was my dad here?" she demanded.

"Yesterday,"

"What did he want."

"Ask where you were, he's been looking for you ever since he found out about the fire in Virginia."

"Well, he's catching on. But until he does I'll help them." she nodded towards Sam and Dean. "And when he does I'll just put a bullet in his head. Now lets go, you guys are in a hurry yes?"

They thanked Bobby one last time before they followed Ares out the door and got in the Impala. Once they had arrived at their destination they parked the car near a river behind some large bushes and trees. Ares sat in the front hood of the car getting bullets in the guns cartridges and looking over how much holy water she had in the water guns she had which looked ridiculously like real guns. It was completely silent until Sam began to draw with a white pencil on the lower corner of Dean's trunk.

"Woah whoah what are you drawing on my car?!"

"It a demon seal, to ward of demons."

"So?!"

"So, they can't get into the trunk to get the colt while we go get dad."

"Sam we're taking the colt with us we need a little help to get past the demons."

"Dean we only have three bullets left. Do you know how pissed off dad would be if we used all the bullets?"

"I don't care!" he snapped. "And since when do you care about what dad has to say?!"

"Since I want to kill that demon!" Sam snapped back. "We need to kill the damn thing that killed mom and Jess."

"You're a real selfish bastard you know that."

"Well you're the one who got me out of school Dean!" Sam yelled. _Ouch _thought Ares. "You got me into this, now I'm trying to finish it!

"You know...you and dad are more alike than you think you are." said Dean and Sam swallowed. "Both of you are so ready to sacrifice yourselves, and you don't even care. In the _I'm _the one whose going to have to burying you both! And I'm not going to let that happen."

"Dean we have to do this with out the colt." Sam tried to reason. In the end Dean put the colt in the trunk and a few minutes later all three of them walked around and Dean stopped.

"Hey hey...I think I know what Meg meant when she said Sunrise." he nodded and right in front of them was an apartment complex called _Sunrise Apartments_. "Son of a bitch."

"Those demons really thought it out. Anyone in there could be a demon." Ares groaned. "Just great."

"And they probably know what we look like while they could be anybody."

"And attack us."

"Those bastards they basically have human shields."

"So how do we get in?" asked Sam. Dean looked at the apartment until something dinged in his brain.

"Fire alarm." said Dean and Ares at the same time. They looked at each other, confused before Ares scowled and looked at Sam.

"If we pull the fire alarm that will make everyone evacuate the building."

"And the response team? That would give us what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes exactly."

"I'll do it." said Ares. Both of them looked at her.

"Ares-"

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. Besides, we can't exactly steal three fireman suits. I'll pull the fire alarm and wait for you guys."

"How will you know its us?"

"I already have the GPS on your phones I'll simply track them with mine." with that she casually slung back pack over her shoulder and walked towards the building as if she went there every day.

"I swear sometimes she gives me a headache." Dean mused.

"Dean,"

"Yeah?" He looked at Sam who was about to say something but closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Never mind." they heard the fire alarm ring and they got to work, when the fire trucks appeared Dean gave a small distraction while Sam went and stole the extra suits in the emergency trunk of the trucks. Within seconds they took out the detector once inside the building and tracked checked the outside of every door until they got to the second floor where Ares was waiting for them.

"How did you-"

"Hid in the janitor's closet and waited till I saw your phones inside the building." she smirked. The smiled at her before the began their search of the second floor.

"You know, I always wanted to be a fire-man." Dean said through the fireman mask.

"You never told me that!" said Sam in surprise and the detector beeped loudly and the hand meter went to _danger_ over and over again.

"Ares stay behind us they need to see us first."

"Sure."

Sam began to pound on the door, they waited a second and pounded again.

"This is the fire department we need you to evacuate!" said Dean through the mask. The heard the locks being removed and the moment the door opened an inch they pushed it open and doused the people with holy water from the fireman's portable tanks.

"Ares go!" Sam said. And Ares quickly opened the closet door in which the first demon was thrown, closed it, then opened it again just as the second demon was thrown inside and closed it. She leaned against it and would have been thrown out if Dean hadn't thrown himself against the door with her.

"Sam hurry up!" Ares said. Sam dug through the bag and took out a large cylinder filled with salt and poured it around their feet and the pounding stopped. They sighed in relief and then both of them realized how close they were but the mask was between them. Quickly Ares moved away, careful not to break the salt circle. Ares watched as they took of the mask and helmet and couldn't help but realize how sexy Dean...Sam...what the hell was wrong with her.

"Sam...have I ever told you how sexy you look with that fire man suit on?" she asked and watched Sam smirk at her as he took it off.

"I've never worn one until this."

"You should, more often." she winked and avoided looking at Dean as she took out her gun and looked around before heading towards the room and slowly opening it and froze.

"Guys, Johns in here." she said John was eagle spread on the bed with his wrists tied with the bed sheets and a few cuts and bruises on his face. Sam and Dean rushed in and a panic look crossed their face.

"He's alive," she reassured them as she could barely see his chest rise and fall. Dean ran past her and to his dad but Ares grabbed his forearm.

"Wait you idiot." she snapped. "For all you know he could be possessed!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"She's right Dean." Sam told his brother as he reached for a small canteen of holy water. "We gotta be sure."

He took the cap off and poured the holy water over their father's chest and neck. Johns body didn't sizzle but it certainly woke him up. He groaned and stirred for a moment before he opened his eyes and raised his head with a look of doubt at what he was seeing.

"Sam?" John voice was hoarse and the let his head hit the mattress again. "Why you splashing water on me?"

Sam let out a small laugh of relief while Ares rolled her eyes.

"Dad are you okay?" Dean asked and began to untie him.

"They'been druggin me." he slurred. "Where's the colt."

"Don't worry dad, it's safe."

"Good boys, good boys."

"Sorry to break the reunion but we need to go. Like right now our time's up." Ares said as she felt a cold run through her. "Demons are coming."

"How do you-"

"Can we just go?!" she snapped. "We don't time for this!" Sam and Dean each took grabbed John on either side and helped him up. They were just about to step out of the bedroom before the front door crashed down to reveal a civilian possessed demon, and a fire-man demon with an _ax._

_"_Back back back back!" Yelled Dean and they scuffled back. Ares closed the door and locked it but screamed when the ax went through the door and almost in her face as Sam had pulled her against him just in time.

"Get the salt!" Screamed Dean as he led John to window to the fire escape. Ares passed the salt to Sam who began to pour on the floor by the door.

"Sam come on!" Ares called and caught the bag he passed her, then followed her out the window and placed salt on the window sill just as a whole opened on the door and the demon saw the last of the salt close the window. They rushed down the ladder with Dean going first to help John down followed by Ares and then Sam. When they all got down Ares helped Dean with John while Sam went ahead of them to see if the coast was clear. He'd barely set a foot pass the truck parked on their side of the street when he was tackled to the ground by a demon.

"SAM!" yelled Ares.

"Stay with my dad." Dean told her and let go of John almost making Ares loose her balance but she stayed steady and took out her gun in case another showed up. He got to the demon and kicked him under the chin but instead of making him fly off Sam it only snapped it's head to the side making its eyes turn black. Dean froze in surprise for a moment before the demon snapped its head back in place but it used its powers to throw Dean and make him smash his back against the windshield of the car. The demon then resumed to punch Sam in the face over and over until her got shot in one arm by Ares. He turned to look at her and Ares waited for the attack but was shocked when the demon turned to Sam and kept beating him for a few more seconds with the arm that hadn't been shot until another shot rang out and a bullet went right through his temple. This time however it hadn't come from Ares, it had come from Dean who held the colt in his hand. There was a crackle of electricity as the demon toppled off Sam and fell to the ground on its side.

Dean put the gun away and ran to Sam.

"Sam! Sam hey come on get up." he pulled his younger brother off the floor and then they both looked at the demon who's eyes were no longer black but hazel and staring up at the sky. Instead of feeling glad however, Dean felt immense guilt as he now realized that the gun not only just killed the demon who had possessed the man, but had also killed the man as well.

"Come on we have to get out of here." He helped his brother get back to Ares who turned out to no be able to hold John up any longer. Once Dean had gotten a hold of John Ares went to Sam and help him.

"No offence, but John is way heavier than you are." she said. "Plus, you're not as unconscious as him. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he winced but she gave him a kiss on the lips and forced him forward to follow Dean and John.

* * *

><p>By sundown they were hiding in an abandoned cabin, Ares had managed to get the electricity going while Sam was just finishing pouring salt on the last window in the kitchen. She sat on the kitchen counter just as Dean walked in, wiping his hands on a rag.<p>

"How's dad?"

"He just needed a little rest is all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." he replied and looked out the window before turning to Dean with uncertainty on his face. "Hey, you don't think we were followed do you."

"I don't know, I don't thinks so." Dean said before he looked down at his hands. Sam and Ares both noticed this and traded a look before she nodded to him.

"Hey, Dean. You um, heh, you saved my life back there."

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun huh." he said with a small smirk.

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here." Sam whispered with slight exasperation.

"You're welcome." he said and looked down again. Sam walked over to another window to check the salt line was fine but stopped when Sam called him again.

"Hey Sam, that demon I shot...there was a person there." There was regret in his eyes and self misery that Ares felt sorry for him."

"There was nothing you could do Dean."

"I know, but that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does."

"Killing that guy...killing Meg...I didn't hesitate, I didn't even flinch." he licked his lips nervously and shook his head. "For you and Dad, the things I would be willing to do or kill...that's just uh, heh, that kinda scares me sometimes."

"It shouldn't," Dean snapped his head up and saw his dad standing next to Ares who slightly edged away from him but continued to look at Dean instead. "You did good."

"You're not mad?"

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad?" John repeated it and scoffed a little. "I'm proud of you, Sam and I...we can get pretty obsessed. Sam looked down and Ares finally decided to look at John. There was something off about John...it wasn't the fact he had been drugged. But what was it?

"You, you take care of this family. You always have."

Dean looked a bit confused, but in the end there was a sort of relief in his eyes.

"Thanks." John nodded and that's when things went down hill from there. There was the howl of the wind followed by the flickering of all the lights. They all exchanged a look of panic as the trees creaked and thunder roar in the sky. John headed to the window but couldn't see anything.

"It's here, it found us."

"The demon."

"Sam salt every window and door."

"Already did."

"Well check it."

"Alright."

"Dean you got the gun?"

"Yeah,"

"Give it to me."

"Yeah Sam shot the demon in Salvation and it disappeared-"

"Yeah well this is me, and I won't miss. Now give me the gun hurry."

"Something's not right." Ares said and both looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"How could it have found us so fast? I mean it should had taken at _least _a few more hours if not a day for that thing to catch up."

"Maybe we _were _followed." Dean suggested but he doubt it it and by the look on Ares's eyes he knew she doubted it too.

"Dean we can't dwell on that right now, it found us, now give me the gun."

Dean looked at the gun, then at his dad before he began to back away, grabbing Ares's wrist and making her back away with him.

"Dean?" she asked him.

"Dean, give me the gun what are you doing?"

"Dad would be furious."

"What?"

"Not, he'd be _pissed _I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me he'd tear me a new one." he raised the gun, cocked it, and pointed it at John. "You're not my dad."

"Dean what are you doing?" Ares asked. Even to her it seem ridiculous that Dean was pointing the gun at his _dad._

"Dean it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he warned just as Sam walked back in. "Stay back."

Ares looked at Sam and he froze at the sight in front of him.

"Dean? What the hell is going on."

"Your brother's out of his mind."

"He's not dad."

"What?!

"I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him Sammy."

"Dean, we checked. We poured holy water on him. How do you know."

"I don't know he seems different."

"We don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon? You gotta trust me."

"Dean put the gun down this is ridiculous!" Ares told him.

Sam looked between his brother and father, not sure of what to do.

"Sam." his father said and Sam looked at his father, long and hard before he began to move slowly towards Dean.

"No, no...no...no..." he said and he stood behind Dean next to Ares.

"Fine then," John said. "You both are so sure? Go ahead, kill me."

With that John looked close to tears as he closed his eyes and looked down. Dean finally look doubtful and the gun trembled. Ares jerked her wrist from Dean's grip, stood next to him and looked him in the eyes.

"Dean your father's not possessed." Ares insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Dean, if John's possessed I would have known! My necklace burns like hell when that thing is near and right now it's not even wa-" she stopped as if she had gotten shot. Dean looked at her and then down to her chest where the necklace was was clutched in her hand...except it wasn't. There was _nothing _in her hand. The necklace was gone. Dean looked back at Ares and notice her face pale and filled with fear as she slowly turned to Sam.

"Sam..." she said and Sam felt his stomach clench as the turned to him and also saw her hand open up empty. "My necklace..."

"It's gone..." Sam finished for her and her body burning in a ceiling consumed his mind.

"Of course it's gone." John said. "I have it."

John looked up and when his eyes snapped open...they were yellow.


	12. Guilt and Pain

The yellow eyed demon threw Sam to the wall with his powers and pinned him there, and before Dean could shoot he got slammed to the other wall as well making the gun fly out of his hand and onto the floor. Ares immediately dived for it but the demon threw her against the third wall next to Dean. He then picked up the colt, a smirk of incredulity in his lips as he caressed it.

"What a pain in the ass this things been." he said, looking over at Sam who looked at his father, anger boiling up in him.

"It's you isn't it?" he asked and John smiled. "We've been looking for you for a long time."

"And you found me." he replied with an even wider smile.

"But the holy water-"

"You really thought that something as insignificant as that, is going to work on me?"

A growl rose in Sam as he was barely able to move his head an shoulders and inch off the wall before being smacked back.

"Ghn, I'm gonna kill you." Sam seethed.

"Oh?" the the demon asked in amusement. "That'd be a neat trick. In fact," he walked over to the table which was closest to Sam and placed the gun on top. "make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun and tried to concentrate, will the gun just like he had moved the dresser. He tried until his head felt like exploding but the gun didn't even budge a millimeter. The demon chuckled and picked up the gun.

"Well this has been fun. I had a hundred chances to kill you, but this..." he sighed. "This was definitely worth the wait."

Dean tried to push himself off just like Sam but was less successful and the demon turned to him.

"Your dad, he's in here with me...trapped inside his own meat suit. He says 'Hi' by the way, and he's going to tear you apart."

"If you think John is not going to fight against you you're dumber than Meg." Ares growled. The demon turned towards her and a chilling sweet smile crossed his lips.

"Ares, the child prodigy of the Monte psychics."

"Prodigy? I can't even read their minds, let alone bend a tooth pick."

"Oh but your powers are so close, after all...it took your real daddy to burn up in flames before Angela's powers kicked in."

Ares went pale and bile rose on her throat at this.

"You killed him too...you son of a bitch!" she screamed and she was more successful as half of her body pushed off the wall but she slammed back a whole lot harder.

"There you see? Progress." he smiled before turning back to Dean.

"Let him go, let him go or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see as far as I'm concerned, this is justice. You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

He was face to face with Dean now.

"Who Meg?"

"The one in the alley, that was my son. You understand?"

"You gotta be kidding me."

"You think you're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?"

There was a pause and the demon smirked.

"Oh, wait, I forgot. I _did_."

"Then think of this as repayment for killing the you asshole." Ares snapped.

"Now now Ares," he said but still looking at Dean and held up two fingers. "Two wrongs, don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch-"

"I want to know why!" Sam called out. "I want to know why you did it."

The demon turned to look at Sam.

"You mean why I killed mom and pretty little Jess." he replied with a smile and Sam nodded.

"Yeah."

"I never told you this," the demon began as he began to pace between the three of them. "But Sam was going to ask her to marry 'em"

Ares stopped struggling and looked at Sam with shock.

"Been shopping for rings and everything." he was now in front of Sam with anger in his eyes, "You wanna know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?" Sam sneered.

"Why my plans for you, Sammy. You and all the other children like you."

"Listen, you might just getting this over with huh?" Dean drawled. "'Cause I'm getting really can't stand the monologuing."

"Funny, buts that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all the nasty pain, mask the truth." he walked back to Dean with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. John, he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

Ares knew this was killing Dean on the inside she could tell, and his facade was slowly beginning to crumble but she knew he wouldn't give in without a fight.

"I bet you're real proud of your kids too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot, I wasted them." he sneered back at the demon and smirked. The yellow eyes returned it for a moment until he looked down. Dean was confused for a moment, until he felt a blinding, searing pain hit his stomach as the yellow eyes flicked his eyes to him.

"AAAAAH!"

"DEAN!" screamed Ares.

"NO!" yelled Sam.

"DYAAAH!" Dean's head head snapped back in pain.

"STOP IT!" Ares screamed. "ENOUGH!"

The demon stopped and Dean gasped painfully, his head hung to his chest and his body sagging but since the demon was still holding on he couldn't fall.

"I almost forgot." the demon said as if he had really forgot to mention something. "I never said why I killed dear Amy and your parents."

"Oh do enlighten me you sulfur scum." Ares spat.

"I killed Mommy because she was getting closer to the truth. As to what the necklace really was. I couldn't let that happen, plus your step-daddy almost had me pinned. I had to give him a scare."

He was close to her now, and his hand slid down her hair to her waist. Ares flinched and tried to move away but it was no use.

"As for your, best friend. Just like Sammy you were getting further and further away from my plan, I had to get you two back on track. But we're getting a little of track." he went back to Dean and Dean gasped in pain as the demon continued his attack. His entire body felt as if it was being clawed from the inside and blood began to stain the left side of his chest, as if an invisible hand with claws was slowly ripping his skin.

"AAAAH!" Dean gasped in agony.

"STOP IT, PLEASE, STOP!" Ares screamed again and gave a dry sob. The demon stopped again and turned to Ares to see her eyes glinting with un-shed tears.

"But of course," the demon said. "I'm leaving out the really fun part. Sam, do you know why your dear girlfriend hates your dad?"

"Shut...up..." Dean winced. "Shut...up..."

"Dean already knows of course, he was there...or should I say, he was the cause."

Sam looked from Dean to Ares who both refused to look at Sam, or each other.

"They, were together...for a very long time...longer than his little adventure with Cassie." the demon said. "Of course when your daddy found out he wasn't happy. Broke them up he did, because he was afraid of being left alone and didn't want him to take the same steps as you Sam."

"SHUT UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Ares screamed. "Just because you can see inside John's head doesn't mean you know everything!"

"oh, but I do. maybe we should make Sam's little prediction true, if only a bit."

"NO! ARES!" Sam yelled as Ares began to rise up the wall until she was on the ceiling right above the demon. She bit her lip until blood dripped from her bottom lip but the scream still seeped through as the demon made a semi deep gash across her abdomen just like one he had done on Jess, Mary, and Amy.

"Now where were we." the demon said. He looked at Dean and the pain began once more and Dean's screams renewed.

"Ghyaaaaa!" He screamed. "Dad! Dad don't you let it kill me!" Dean begged his father.

"Dean!" Sam screamed and grunted as he tried to move. "No!"

Blood now seeped across his chest and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Dad, please," Dean whispered as he looked at his dad, blood dripping from his mouth. Sam looked at the gun and tried to make it move, knowing there wasn't much time before the demon delivered the final punch. Dean heard whispers in his ears, as if the demon was whispering how he was about to die until suddenly it stopped. Dean felt his world darkening and the pain stopped.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Stop it." Sam looked at the Demon but something was different, the voice was not as deep and there was anger in it. His father was slowly regaining control of his own body. "Stop it."

Ares suddenly fell from the ceiling to the floor right next to John with a _**wham**_ and Ares slowly looked up to John and saw his eyes were no longer yellow. The demon's hold stopped and Sam dived to the table, grabbed the gun, rolled on the floor to stand and point the colt at John who turned to face him only to have the yellow demon back in control. Dean was unconscious but he was standing up right and blood still dripped down. Ares crawled to the wall where Dean was at and used the wall to help her get on her knees with one hand and the other to press on her wound.

"You kill me, you kill daddy." The demon said with a smirk.

"I know." Sam replied and aimed down and shot the demon in the leg. John twitched and fell to the ground, the demon hold completely gone and Dean's legs gave out but Ares forced herself to catch him and they both fell, on his side and Ares on her knees in front him. They looked at John unconscious before Sam made his way over to them.

"Dean, hey." he rushed to them and knelt down next to Ares. "God you lost a lot of blood."

"I'm fine." he groaned.

"Ares-"

"I'm fine." she responded as she pressed her hand against her wound again.

"What about dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right here, he's right here Dean." Sam moved so Dean could get a view of John and sighed, slightly relieved.

"Go check on him." Dean sobbed.

"Dean,"

"Go check on him." begged Dean.

"Sam go," Ares said. "I'll stay with him."

Sam looked at her then and saw worry in his eyes, and hurt but right now was not the time for romance triangles as she nodded towards John and Sam went to his dad. Ares shrugged off her cardigan and placed it over Dean to stop the bleeding.

"Ah," he flinched as she pressed on the wounds.

"Sorry, but we need to stop the bleeding."

"I think...you need it...most." he argued as he grabbed her wrist to pull the cardigan towards her but she shook her head and placed her hand over his.

"Dean just let me help."

"Dad?" Sam had reached John and saw he was in some sort of trance. "Dad?"

"Sammy!" screamed John, startling Sam. "He's still alive! It's inside me, I can feel it!"

Sam's eyes widen in panic by what his father said next.

"Shoot me! You shoot me in the heart,son!" Sam cocked the colt, one last bullet left, and pointed it at his father. "Shoot me son!"

"Sam don't do it." Dean gasped. "Don't you do it."

"Sam I can't hold on for much longer!" John said through gritted teeth as he struggled to keep the demon from exiting his body.

"Sam please don't do it." Dean begged.

"Sammy shoot me! WHEN CAN END IT HERE AND NOW! SHOOT ME! SAM DO IT!"

"Sam don't." Dean whispered, as he fought to stay conscious.

"I'm begging you, you've got to...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" John screamed and the demon left through his mouth like a thick cloud of smoke and then to the floor and fled through the crevices of the floor boards. John lifted his head and looked at Sam with fury in his eyes before his lips twisted in agony and pain before letting his head fall back again. Sam exhaled in frustration before he lowered the gun.

"Sam..." he looked over at Ares an noticed she bleeding quite heavily. "My necklace. John, where's my necklace?"

"Left pocket." he murmured and Sam quickly took it out of Johns jacket, headed over to Ares and tied it around her neck. Ares doubled over in pain and gave a strangled cry before she stopped and Noah sat up.

"I swear the next person that-oh dear." she looked at the three of them and then down to her stomach which she frowned. "I certainly missed something."

"Noah, can you heal us?" Sam asked.

"My powers are not enough to heal all three of you. Demon inflicted wounds are not easy to heal, the best I could do is heal Ares to the point where it looks like a really shallow knife wound. But I can't heal all four of you." then she looked down at Dean and her frown grew.

"Dean, my you've looked worse."

Dean could only chuckle before the pain hit him again, silencing him.

"I suggest we all head to the hospital. Now."

* * *

><p>In the Impala Sam was behind the wheel, John taking shot gun, Ares on the backseat behind him with Dean leaning against her as she kept her cardigan on his chest. Noah's healing had left her with a shallow wound and not in as much pain as before.<p>

"Look, just hold on the hospital is only ten minutes away." Sam told his father as he saw him wincing in pain from the shot on his leg.

"I'm surprised at you Sammy, why didn't you kill it?" John asked in a hoarse voice. "I thought we saw eye to eye, that this demons must be killed first."

Dean glanced at his father, barely conscious. They were about to start arguing again, he wanted to tell them that he'd had enough of their bullshit. They should be glad that all four of them were at least still _breathing._

"Before me, before everything!" John scolded. Sam looked in the rear view mirror to see Ares and then Dean who was looking back at him before he looked down and winced.

"No, sir." Sam replied. "Not before everything. Look we still got one bullet left, and still have the colt. We should go back to square one alright? Maybe-"

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Ares screamed. A large truck rammed the car, all the windows shattered and all four of them were jerked in their seats as the truck kept driving with the impala dragged in front. It kept driving a few more feet before stopping, the truck driver looking at the hood of the truck where he knew the Impala was at, his black eyes staring in satisfaction.

In the Impala John and Sam were unconscious on the front seat bleeding from their foreheads and noses. Ares was laying on the back seat with her head on Dean's lap, a deep gash going down the her brow to her jaw, her nose bleeding and small shards of glass on her arm. Dean on the other hand had smashed his head against the window. The left side of Dean's head was soaked in blood, his ear bleeding, a crescent moon like cut on his cheek and a gash that went from the middle of his forehead to the right corner of his left brow.

There was a creak as the door of the truck opened up, the demon stepped down and walked towards the Impala. His feet echoed on the asphalt road as he went around towards the driver side. Sam's eyes snapped open as he quickly regained consciousness and when the demon grabbed to front door of the car and ripped it off he Sam had the colt rested on his leg but pointing it at the demon.

"Get back..." Sam whispered. "Or I'll kill you I swear to god."

"You won't." the truck driver looked to be an old man around Bobby's age. "You're saving that bullet for someone else."

Sam cocked the gun and lifted it higher.

"Wanna bet?"

The demon smiled before trucker let out a cry as the demon expelled itself from him. The trucker fell to its knees as the demon disappeared into the night sky. Sam sighed with relief and slumped further against the seat, the arm holding the gun going slack on his stomach. The trucker looked up at him and gazed in horror.

"Oh my god," he said with sorrow. "What have I done!"

"Daaad?" Sam called but John did answer. "Daaad?!"

"Did I do this?!"

Sam began to panic and his breathing picked up.

_don't panic don't panic_

"Ares?!" he called. "Ares!"

No answer. Dread began to fill in his gut and he was close to hyperventilating.

"Dean?!" he looked to the side and saw his brother unconscious as well. "Dean...DEEAAN!"

By the time the paramedics arrived it was already morning. They called two ambulances and two helicopters because Dean and Ares had received the worse of the injuries and needed to be air lifted to the hospital ASAP.

"Young male, severe intrusion in the chest and head, unresponsive!"

"Young female, concussion, lacerations and loss of blood also unresponsive!"

"Are they going to be okay?!" Sam yelled.

"Sir please calm down!" the paramedic told him.

"Are they even alive!"

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital room. He groaned as he sat up, and looked around before he moved got out of the bed and slightly stumbled to the open door. Seeing no one in the hall way he walked out, barefoot, his body didn't ache which surprised him. The last thing he remembered was Ares crying out before the windows shattered and his head smashed the windshield.<p>

"Sam!?" he called out. He looked into one room and saw no one, he looked at the other hallway and it was empty.

"Sam! Dad! Ares! Anybody?!"

The hall way led him to the stair way, he climbed down the stairs and he finally heard voices.

In front of him was the nurse's station and a middle aged blond nurse was attending a phone call.

"Excuse me." he called to her as her reached the bottom of the stair. The nurse either hadn't heard him or ignored him because she didn't acknowledge him, not even so much as a glance. "Hi, um, I think I was in a car accident. My dad, my brother and his girlfriend. I just need to find them."

Again, she ignored him.

"Hello?"

He even snapped his fingers and waved in her face until she turned away but he was once again ignored. She hadn't even flinched. Suddenly, something began to dawned on him but he refused to believe it. He ran back to his room and when he walked in he stopped dead. He saw himself in the bed, a breathing tube in his mouth, his face ash and pale. He slowly walked towards his own bed, eyes wide in horror, not daring to believe it.

He leaned against the window until he saw Sam walk in and look at his brother with pain in his eyes though the ghost like Dean didn't see because he was behind him.

"Sammy!" Dean said with relief. "You look good considering,"

"Oh no," he heard Sam murmur. Apparently they hadn't let Sam see him until now. Sam walked towards the bed slowly, fear etched in every expression of his face.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." Dean begged as Sam looked over his brother on the bed. "How's dad? And Ares? Are they okay?"

Sam didn't answer, just continued to look at the comatose Dean.

"Come on, you're the psychic! Do some ghost whispering or somethin!" Before Dean could speak again the doctor walked in.

"Your father's awake." the doctor said to Sam who turned to him. "You can go see him if you like."

"And Ares?" Sam asked. Just as Dean said. "Oh thank god!"

The doctor shook his head.

"We can only give information to family."

"She doesn't have anyone else." Sam replied with an even sadder look. " Her family died about four-five years ago. Doc please, we're all she has now. I need to know that she's okay."

The doctor considered this before he sighed.

"She suffered some damage to her spine. She's not going to be paralyzed." he added at the panicked look in Sam's eyes. "Just won't be able to walk for too long and might require a wheel chair for a few weeks. Right now she's in between unconsciousness and a coma. There's not much we can do for her now, just hope."

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean told Sam even though Sam couldn't hear him.

"What about my brother doc?"

"Well he sustained a more serious injury, blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidneys, but it's the head trauma I'm worried about. He has early signs of cerebral edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his fully condition until he wakes up..._if _he wakes up."

"If." Sam repeated stiffly.

"I have to be honest Sam, we can't tell with this degree of injury-"

"Screw you doc I'm waking up!" Dean screamed but the doctor continued on.

"most people with this degree of injury wouldn't even survive this long. He's fighting very hard, but you need to have realistic expectations."

"Come on Sam." Drawled Dean, "Go find some who-do priest and do some mojo on me. I'll be fine. Sam."

Sam went to his father after his talk with the doctor and explained what the diagnosis had been on Dean. John grabbed his wallet and took out his stolen insurance card.

"Give him my insurance."

"Elroy Mcgilicody?" Sam asked with an incredulous smile at his dad.

"The man has two loving sons." John replied and Sam gave a small laugh. "So, what else did the doctors say about Dean?"

"Nothing." Sam answered. "Look, the doctors are not going to do anything. But that doesn't mean we can't."

"We'll look for someone." John said.

"Yeah."

"But Sam, we might not find someone."

"I found that healer,"

"Yeah, one in a million."

"So what?! We sit here with our thumbs up our asses?" snapped Sam.

"I said we'd look." John replied calmly. "I'll check under every stone."

There was a bit of silence before John spoke again.

"Where's the colt?"

"Your son's dying, and your asking about the colt?!"

"That colt is the only thing protecting us from the demon. It could be hunting us too. That gun's out only card."

"...It's in the trunk."

"Well go find it, if someone finds out-"

"I already called Bobby, he's an hour away from here. He'll tow the Impala to his place and I'll get the gun."

"Alright, just bring it back here and be careful when going through Hospital security."

"Don't worry, I got it covered." Sam smiled.

"...And Ares?" John asked. Sam swallowed and John could see the pain in his son's eyes.

"She's almost as serious as Dean, she has spinal injury and she'll have a hard time walking. He said she might have to be in a wheel chair for a few weeks; she'll also between unconsciousness and a coma."

"I'm sorry son." Sam looked at his father and he knew he meant. Then he remembered something the demon said.

"Dad...the demon said...that Dean and Ares..." he stopped and felt the words die on his lips.

"Sam, it was four years ago. They met when Dean and I were on a hunt...in the same city Ares was at a University."

"And?"

"Sam...this story you need to hear from them."

* * *

><p>"Come on you dumbass, don't you dare slip into a coma." Noah said as she stood next to Ares's bed. Her gash now looked more like a claw wound, it was stitched up but Noah was sure it would scar.<p>

"Ares?"

Noah turned her head and her eyes widened a bit as Dean stood in the door way. He wasn't the real Dean though, she could see a light blue essence outlining his body and she knew that Dean was in a coma.

"Fortunately no." she answered and Dean then noticed the blue eyes and realized she was Noah. That's not the only thing Dean realized, Noah wasn't wearing the hospital gown. She was wearing something that looked like a roman toga like the church paintings, though this one was more modernized as it went to her knees and it was one shoulder. And while Ares's hair was curly, Noah's hair was in waves.

"Noah...how come...you look-"

"Like a follower of god?" she smirked. "That's my little secret."

"How come Ares is you know...not with us?"

"She's not in a coma like you." Noah answered. "She in between the in between. Neither here nor there. But she'll wake up soon."

"How do you know?"

"I'm healing her as we speak, but unfortunately my powers are little and won't be able to help with her spine much. Maybe once she's healed with her other pains I can help."

"How can you kill demons just by touching them but not heal a spine?" Dean scoffed.

"Taking a life and giving life are two different things Winchester." Noah responded and looked at the door way just in time to see John pass by. "You might want to head back to your room. Your dad's heading to pay you a visit."

Dean looked outside and sure enough he saw his dad slip into his room.

"Will she be able to see me when she wakes up?"

"If you mean your spiritual self, no, but she has her mother's gifts so she'll be able to feel your presence."

That seemed to lift his spirit as she saw the outline of his body glow a bit brighter and head back to his room.

"Now this is interesting...but the again...these love triangles don't always end in lollipops and rainbows." Noah mused and turned to Ares just in time to see her open her eyes. But to Noah's surprise she saw Ares's eyes widened and her mouth open slightly.

"Holy shit..." she said and Noah tilted her head to her side curiously. She walked to the foot of Ares's bed and Ares's eyes followed her.

"No way...you can see me?"

"I'm either really high on morphine...or...am I dead?"

"Obviously not, if that was the case there would be medics everywhere." Noah mused.

"You look so similar to me." Ares said as looked her over. "I mean there are difference but...you could very well be my twin sister."

"This is just your reflection mixed with my own spirit Ares. Almost like a demon possessing a person. Except I can't exactly posses you. I need your permission in order to do that."

"But you take over me all the time."

"That's different, the necklace allows me to do that but only when you need help. If you allowed me to posses you completely it would be just like a demon possession...just more pleasant."

"Well, isn't that considerate of your...whatever it is you are."

"My identity can't be revealed. Not yet anyway." Noah said with a gentle smile.

" you're awake." The doctor had come in. Ares looked at Noah who shook her head.

"He can't see me. Just don't talk to me when someone's around unless you wanna sound like a nut job."

Ares mentally rolled her eyes before looking at the doctor.

"Hey doc..." she tried to sit up but the moment she did she gave a stiff cry as pain shot up her spin. The doctor was at her side immediately.

" that's not advisable right now."

"What..." she gasped. "Why what's wrong with me?!" she replied in a rush.

"Please relax." he ordered. Ares obeyed. "What I'll say is delicate, so please try not to panic."

_I really don't like this._

"Your spine suffered some damage..." he began and instantly Ares tried rolling her ankle and both her and the doctor watched as the bed sheet moved on the spot where her ankle was at.

"Okay...so I'm not paralyzed." Ares sighed in minor relief.

"No, but you won't be able to walk much. If the damage is as much as I suspect you'll only be able to walk a few minutes."

"How much is a few minutes?" Ares asked.

"I'm not sure, we'd have to check but you'll have to alternate between walking and being in a wheel chair."

Ares's eyes widened in horror.

"So...I can't hunt anymore?!" she knew the doctor would think hunting bears or deer but in her mind demons and werewolves and other monsters flashed in her eyes. "Not even fight?"

"Um, what ever profession you've been doing will have to go on hold for while." the doctor answered.

"How long doctor?"

"Well-"

"How long!" she snapped and the doctor sighed.

"A few months..." he watched her mouth slightly hang open. "Maybe a year."

"A YEAR!" she screamed sitting up and crying out in pain. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE IN A WHEEL CHAIR FOR A YEAR YOU HEAR ME!"

"DOCTOR!" The nurse ran in. "Patient two doors down!"

"That's Dean." Noah replied and the moment the doctor glanced at her before running after the nurse did panic set in Ares.

"Dean's dying-ah!" She doubled over as she flung her feet off the bed and stood up. She stumbled and crashed against to door way but didn't fall down. The pain made her eyes water but she still walked out and took small steps.

"Noah can't you help me go any faster?!" she snapped. She felt a small surge of energy and when she looked up she saw Sam at the door way of Dean's room looking inside with tears in his eyes. She managed to walk just behind Sam when pain shot up her spine and she gasped in pain. Sam whirled around and saw Ares.

"Ares!" he rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked into the room and the hear monitor was emitting one single beep that meant only one thing...Dean's heart has stopped beating.

"Dean!" Ares called out.

"Ares you shouldn't be out of your bed." Sam said but he too was looking in the room.

"They can't let him die." Ares replied with tears in her eyes. Though she couldn't tell anymore if they were from pain or from watching Dean. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she looked but there was no one there...but she sensed something, a spirit? The presence felt stronger then, as if it was gathering power. She looked at Dean again and then noticed a strange outline, hovering over Dean.

_What the hell is that?!_

"No change, administering CPR."

"Dean come on." Sam sobbed.

_**I SAID GET**_** BACK!** Ares's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and looked around. That voice, it echoed and come as from the entire room. She looked at Sam and he looked at her too.

"Did you..." she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"We have him back with us." they heard and they saw the heart monitor beeping to the rhythm of Dean's now beating heart and they both sighed in relief.

" , please don't make us sedate you." the doctor said from inside the room with exasperation when he finally noticed she had sneaked out.

"I'll take her back to her room doctor." Sam said as he slowly turned her around. The moment she took a step she almost collapsed had Sam not caught her.

"Five minutes...are you kidding me?" Ares said with a dry laugh.

"I think it would be better if you _carried _her." the doctor ordered and Sam picked her up bridal style.

He carried her to her room and he slowly placed her on her bed and covered her up to her waist and Ares use the bed remote control so that she was leaning instead of laying.

"Ares, that was risky for-"

"Sam I know." she replied stiffly but then gave him a gentle smile. "That's not important. You heard it too right?"

"The voice?"

"I saw something...not completely more like a shadow." she explained. "It was hovering over Dean."

"But the voice didn't belong to the shadow..." Sam said and then noticed the gash on Ares's face and slowly brought his hand to it. Ares didn't move but stayed very still as Sam touched it gently. She flinched as it stung and Sam retracted his hand.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," she answered. "I'm sure this is not going to scar nicely."

"You look beautiful either way." he answered. She scoffed but a guilty feeling warmed it's way up her chest. There was an awkward silence as Sam took a chair and sat next to her bed. She looked at him, his face was bruised from the beating the demon had given him and his right eyes wasn't as swollen as before. There was a small cut on the bridge of his nose, and on both cheeks. But it seems he'd taken less damage out of the four of them.

"Ares..." Sam took her hand and looked at it for a moment. "We need to talk."

_Noah._

**_I_ know.**She felt Noah's presence disappear and now her and Sam were completely alone.

"I know what your going to ask me Sam." said Ares in a small voice as she removed her hand from his, folding her hands on her lap.

"Did you have a relationship with Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yes."


	13. In My Time of Dying

"Ares can you-"

"No, not until Dean wakes up." Ares said. "This is something we need to talk about together. But that's beside the point."

She looked at Sam with a sad look in her eyes.

"You were going to marry Jess."

"I didn't have a chance to ask her." Sam replied with a pained look.

"She would have said yes Sam. You loved her so much that you were willing to give up your life for revenge. If you would have died, then what about me?"

Sam felt guilt sit heavily on his chest and Ares could see it.

"The less thing I wanted to do was hurt you." Sam said.

"I told you this was a bad idea, and we are both at fault here. That's why...I think we should-"

"Break up." Sam finished for her and hung his head. Ares placed her hand on the side of his face and he looked up at her.

"Sam...it's for the best. You, still love Jess and you're still healing. Dean and I," she swallowed. "we didn't end in the best terms and we have unresolved feelings. At least...I do."

"I'm sure Dean does too. Even though he likes to keep things bottled up inside, I can tell." He leaned into her and gave her a slow, gentle kiss on the lips and when he broke it Ares gave him a confused look.

"What was that for?"

"I forgive you."

Ares scoffed but couldn't help a smile.

"You definitely got the sweetness from your mother." Sam smiled at the compliment and in the necklace Noah was surprised at how well that had ended. "You should go see your father and let him know." Sam nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Ares was surprised again by the kiss but she stopped when she felt the temperature drop a bit. She looked around but she even though she couldn't see the spirit, she could definitely sense it.

"Who is it?" she asked out loud and she felt her hand become lukewarm and she jerked her hand to her chest in small fright. She took a deep breath and then exhaled, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Her mother had trained her even though Ares had never shown any abilities.

_Mom I'm not like you!_

_Don't worry, your gifts will rise when the time comes._

She opened her eyes and she saw a blue outline next to her and upon inspecting it she felt the familiarity.

"Dean?"

"_That's my girl." _Dean said without realizing it. He nodded and Ares saw the nod, a small smile spreading on her lips.

"You asshole do you know how much you scared us?!" Ares snapped and threw one of her pillows at him, of course her pillow hit air but she knew she'd gotten her point across.

"_Can you hear me?"_

She looked at Dean's outline again with a tilt to her head.

"_**She can't hear you.**" _Noah told him. "_**Her powers are still new to her. She'll only see the outline of your spirit.**"_

"Dean, Sam knows about what happened." Ares told him and his stomach flipped. "He doesn't know everything yet. I can't face him with the truth by myself."

Dean knew the truth couldn't hide forever, but this was not how he wanted Sam to find out. Just because of that stupid yellow eyed demon. Dean looked to the door and saw Tessa, the other spirit in a coma. Ares turned and saw the spirit, but she could see a black outline and she shook her head.

"Tessa."

"Is this you friend?" Tessa asked and Dean nodded.

"_**I should make Ares sleep.**"_ Noah replied. "**_She's had enough to deal with today._**_"_ They watched as she placed her hand on Ares's head and Ares's eyes drooped until she fell asleep.

"Tessa how bout we take a walk?" Dean said. "Take care of Ares Noah."

Noah nodded and they both left.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam walked in Ares's room and woke her up when he closed the door.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"It's fine Sam." Ares replied a bit groggy, then noticed the paper bag in his hands. "What is that?"

"Something to help us out, you'll see when we get to Dean's room."

"But I...can't walk much." Ares said bitterly until Sam nodded to the side and saw the wheelchair. Sam placed the bag on the nightstand and helped Ares sit on the chair before giving her the bag and took her to Dean's room. Once there Ares took out the package in the bag and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Really Sam? A ouija board?" she stopped when she saw his face. "You're serious."

"It's the only way we can talk." he replied. Then he gave Ares a weird look as she widened her eyes a bit, as if looking behind him.

"He's here." she said.

"Dean?"

"He went to visit me. I...remembered how my mom trained me to sense spirits." she responded to his even more confused look.

"Can you speak to him?"

"No, I can only see the outline of his spirit. And he's here."

Sam took out the ouija board and placed it on the floor as he sat crossed legged on the floor. He placed the triangle on the board and placed his hands on the edges of it.

_I feel like I'm at a slumber party. _thought Dean. Ares watched his outline sit on the floor and place his hands on the triangle _and it moved!_ The triangle moved to the _Yes _and Sam let out a choked laugh.

_Well I'll be damned. _Dean said as he looked at Sam.

"Who ever knew those things actually worked." Ares chuckled.

"It's good to hear from you man." Sam replied with relief. "It hasn't been the same without you Dean."

Sam looked at Ares but felt his hands move and he looked down to see the triangle move again.

**H, U, N-**

"Hunt? Are you hunting Dean?"

_Yes_

"But, what are you hunting? Do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time Sam. It's a board not a computer." Ares told him as the triangle began to move again.

**R, E, A, P**

"A reaper," Sam and Ares traded a look. "Is it after you?"

There was a long pause.

_Yes _

"If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam said in a defeated voice. "Man, you're-"

"He's screwed." Ares replied as she gently squeezed his shoulder. Sam ran a hand through his face and he stood up.

"No, there's gotta be another...dad will know what to do."

"Sam!" Ares called. "Sam don't you-" he left and Ares sighed. She wheeled over to Dean's bed and she took his hand in hers. "Dean..."

She felt her voice break and she covered her mouth with the other to stop her sob. She wiped the tears that threatened to spill and sniffed. Dean could see the pain in her eyes and it reminded him of when they had broken up. Ares didn't know, but that same day Dean had snuck back in the University campus to beg for forgiveness but he had seen how she cried and cried, cursing his name and wishing she'd never met him. He'd left with his dad that night, ashamed that he'd done nothing to save their relationship. Sam walked back in and Ares quickly wiped the tears away as Sam sat at the edge of the bed with John's journal.

"Dad wasn't in his room, but I got his journal." he said as he opened it and began to flip the pages until he got to the page with the reaper.

"Sam," Ares said as she watched Dean lean over the book and then leave out the door. "Dean-the spirit Dean." she said as she saw Sam look over at the comatose Dean.

"What about him."

"He's gone, he saw something in the book and he left." she explained and tilted the book to see the reaper page.

_Sometimes reapers take the form of another, in order to convince the spirits to cross over._

"This could be what Dean read." Ares pointed at the line.

"Do you think he was able to figure something out?"

"He must have or he would had stayed a bit longer to read the rest."

"Ares...maybe he can convince the reaper to let him live." Sam told her hopefully. Ares looked into his eyes and she could see the hope that Sam had and felt herself sigh.

"Sam...the only way to stop reapers is to bind them with black magic, and we both know how that turned out. Believe me...do believe me when I say that I would love nothing more than for Dean to walk out of this alive. But, if the reaper is after Dean...then-"

"Please stop." Sam whispered and she bit her lip. "I can't lose him, not my big brother."

She took his hands and gave them a small squeeze.

"Sam, I know it hurts. But there's nothing else we can do." Sam could see the tears in her eyes and he looked away. He just couldn't lose his older brother, not like this.

"Ares...I have to. Dean still hasn't given up, so neither will I." there was determination in his voice and Ares couldn't help a small smile.

"Alright, we'll keep looking then." she replied and looked at Dean again.

"Dean, I'll find a way to help you. You, can't leave me alone with dad we'll kill each other. Dean you gotta hold on. You can't leave, not when we're becoming brothers again. Dean, can you hear me?" he looked at Ares and she shook her head.

"He hasn't come back yet." she closed her eyes and began to channel her energy. She concentrated and when she finally found him she frowned.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes but...there's something weird going on."

"What?!"

"He's...I don't like this vibe I'm getting. There's something here in the hospital besides the reaper."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell...it's...not letting me see it's true form." Ares said with a frown. She grabbed her head as a sharp pain filled her head and she flinched.

"Ares!"

"Ah, hold on...ow...something's wrong..."

There was a desperate gasp followed by Dean waking up. He began to choke as air filled his lungs and the breathing tube that was no longer needed choked him.

"DEAN!" screamed Ares.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" yelled Sam and went to the doorway to scream for the medics.

* * *

><p>"Your anema's gone." the doctor said as he read the papers on his clip board. "No more contusions, your organs are fine, you've got some angel watching over you son."<p>

"Thanks doc." thanked Dean as the doctor then looked at Ares.

"As for you," he said with a stern look and she grinned sheepishly. "You need to take the meds I'll subscribe you and you're not allowed to leave that wheelchair for a month. Even if you're healing at a miracle rate."

"I promise doctor." Ares smiled before the doctor shook his head and left.

"You said a reaper was after me?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah,"

"How'd I ditch it?"

"You got me." he said. "Dean you really don't remember anything?"

"No." he said and he could have sworn he saw some disappointment in Ares's eyes. "I just have this pit in my stomach...Sam something's wrong."

There was a knock on the door and all three turned their heads to see John leaning against the door fully dressed and his arm in a sling. A small smile was in his face as he saw how well Dean looked.

"How you doin dude?" he asked.

"Fine, I guess." Dean replied. "I'm alive."

John smiled and Ares looked at him, there was something different about him...something was off.

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam asked, Ares could tell an argument was looming over.

"I had some things to take care of." John replied in a calm voice, he wasn't even mad that Sam was questioning him not even when Sam said

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on Sam." Dean said knowing what Sam was trying to do.

"Did you go after the demon?" Sam asked and John looked at Dean before he looked at Sam.

"You know, why don't I believe you?!" He replied raising his voice and Dean shook his head while Ares ran her hand through her hair. John looked at them and he walked towards Sam.

"Can we just not fight right now?" Sam opened his mouth and closed it again, confused. Now he noticed something was weird, his father had never looked so calm the way he did now nor had he realized how old and tired he suddenly looked. Had those dark circles under his eyes been there before?

"You know, half the time we're fighting I don't even know what we're fighting about. We just buttin heads, look Sammy...I've...made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I...I just don't want to fight anymore."

"Dad are you alright?" Sam asked. It usually would have made Sam feel happy that his father wanted to stop but not when he looked so defeated and his eyes gleaming with so much sadness, sadness he's never noticed before. Ares now looked closely at John and that's when she saw it, his spirit was outlined in a dark red and just to see that it was just him she looked at Sam and Dean and she noticed their spirits were outlined in a light blue hue. Why Johns spirit was outlined like that gave her a sense of fear.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired. Sammy, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?"

"Yeah, yeah sure." nodded Sam and left. John watched him go until he couldn't hear his foot steps. Dean looked at his father and then towards Ares who now felt like she was intruding.

"Wel...you two obviously need to talk so-"

"It would be better if you stayed." John told her and she looked at him for a moment before she nodded and put the breaks on the wheelchair again.

"What is it?"

"You know, when you were a kid. And I came back from a hunt, and the things I've seen...you would sit next to me and place your hand on my shoulder saying 'Don't worry dad, everything is going to be okay.' I should have been saying that to you. You took care of me, and Sam and you didn't complain. Not even once. You shouldered so much responsibility, I made you grow up too fast."

John looked at his son through eyes that were outlined with unshed tears. Dean looked at his father as if seeing him with new eyes, he was so sincere and strangely caring that he didn't know what to believe. Ares on the other hand saw how the red aura around John kept getting smaller, the conversation father and son was unheard by her as she saw the aura get not only bigger but also darker. Then John turned to her.

"Ares, I'm so sorry about your mother." he told her. "I wish I could have done something to save her, and your friend."

"I would really like to know why John...but...I guess I won't be able to." Ares replied and the look she gave him told him that she knew what he had done.

"I'm sorry Ares."

"I can't forgive you Winchester," Ares said. "maybe one day..."

John nodded, knowing she had a every right to hate him. John turned back to Dean and whispered in his ear; Ares saw how Dean's face turned to confusion and fright. When John straightened up he smiled at his son one last time, nodded to Ares and walked out.

"Dad!" Dean called but his father was now gone and Ares wheeled back to his side. Dean looked at Ares and she was looking at him like a science geek with a new experiment in mind. "Ares, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Your aura, I can see it."

"My what?"

"Aura, it's your spirit energy. It can change colors depending on your mood but it's usually one color, that's what my mother told me along time ago."

"Well...what about mine?"

"It's...growing..."

"Growing?"

"When I first noticed it it was barely outlining your body, but now it's almost back to normal." she said with a frown.

"Then why do you make it sound so bad?"

"Because the aura takes days, weeks even to return to normal when someone's had a near death experience. Yours is recovering way too quickly."

"Maybe because I'm a fast healer." Dean smirked.

"hmmm, Maybe." she nodded though Dean could tell she wasn't convinced.

"HELP! MEDIC!" they snapped their heads to the door way.

"That was Sam." Dean said as he threw back the covers and began to head out.

"Dean!" Ares called and went after him.

Dean saw Sam leaning against the entrance of the doorway, clutching the wall and tears in his eyes as the medics tried to revive their father. Dean looked at the medics, wanting to go in but Ares grabbed his wrist.

"Dean don't."'

"Ares-"

"I'm sorry...but..." Ares shook her head and looked at John. The aura was now completely pitch black and barely outlining his body. It flickered and sputtered until it finally went out like a flame blown out by the wind.

"There's nothing we can do now." the medic said. "Give me the time of death."

"10:41 am." the nurse replied.

Now the tears flowed from Sam's eyes and he let his body sink to the floor on his knees. Ares placed her other hand on his shoulder and Sam looked up at her with the saddest eyes she's ever seen and she almost started crying too.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for picking me up Bobby." Ares said as he helped her on her wheelchair when they got to his house. Ares had to stay a few more days in the hospital due to her spine. Noah had managed to heal her well enough but she would still need to use the wheelchair for a few more days.<p>

"No problem Ares, I installed a ramp on the porch and inside the house for yah." he said as he wheeled her in.

"Aw Bobby you didn't have to." she said feeling embarrassed that he had to do all that just for her.

"It was no problem, if it makes you feel better Dean did all the installations."

"He did?"

"It was the first thing he did when he got here. A second later he immediately began working on the impala."

"I heard it was...completely towed."

"I said so m'self but you know those idjits, as long as one parts working it's enough for them."

Ares gave a small laugh as they went up the ramp and Bobby opened the door before letting her in.

"Are they alright?"

"They cremated their dad two days ago." Bobby told her. "After that Sam has been reading book after book or helping me out. Dean on the other hand has been working on his car the entire time."

Ares sighed when they got to her room and she gave Bobby a small smile.

"Thanks Bobby."

"No problem." he said returning the smile. "I need to go run some errands so if ya need anythin give me a call."

Ares nodded and Bobby left the room.

"_Are you still wondering about John?" _Noah asked from the full length mirror by the closet.

"Yeah, his aura...I don't remember my mother mentioning anything about a red aura. I know that black means death but, the red?"

_"You could check with Bobby's books."_

"You think there might be something there?"

"Probably." she replied as she placed the breaks on the wheelchair and tried to get up. She gasp a small gasp as pain shot up her spine but she managed to stand up. She took a few unsteady steps towards her bed and let herself fall on her back with a satisfying _fwamp_ as the mattress sank a bit.

"Welcome home Ares." she raised her head and saw Sam leaning against the doorway with a small smile, dimples and all.

"Hi Sam." she replied softly. "Come sit next to this broken body of mine." she patted the spot next to her and Sam shook his head before sitting down and layed down next to her.

"I'm glad you're back." he said.

"Just you?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Dean's been...distant lately." Sam replied with a shrug. "But, that's always been his way. He keeps things bottled up inside."

"I'm sorry about John," she looked over at him and she could see the small redness in his eyes telling her he'd been crying. His aura was also a dark blue tinged with grey which was the usual sign of grieving.

"I'm alright." he shrugged again and she laced her fingers with his hand. Sam gave her hand a small squeeze and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, I know I promised to tell you about...you know," Sam looked at her and now she was the one looking at the ceiling. "But, with everything that has happened...I don't want you to be mad at your father."

"I understand," he raised himself on his elbow and looked down at her. "and I can wait."

He surprised her by leaning over and pressing his lips against her but too quick for her to kiss back or reject it. He pulled away and gave her another dimpled smile before he stood up. "I'll leave you to rest now,"

* * *

><p>"Ares come on!" Sam called as he knocked on the door. "You haven't left your room in three days I'm starting to think you probably haven't even showered."<p>

"Just because you haven't been here either doesn't mean I didn't shower or leave my room!" Ares called from inside the room.

"Are you coming out or not?!"

"Okay, okay don't lose your head." the door opened and he looked down, expecting to see her in her wheelchair but instead found himself looking at her chest. "Just because you thought I would still be in a wheelchair I'll forgive the peeping just this once."

"What? I-I-" Sam stuttered as his eyes went up to her face and see her smirking.

"I'm just kidding Sam."

"Are you okay now?" he asked noticing she didn't look like she was in pain anymore.

"Of course, well, sort off. I can only walk for two hours or so." she explained as she walked past him, heading to the kitchen. Sam followed her as she opened the fridge and took out two beers and handed one to Sam.

"So, how long have you been walking today?" he asked her as she drank.

"Two minutes. I prefer being in bed or in the wheelchair until I need to do some important stuff."

"And what's important right now?"

"Find Dean." she said and saw Sam sigh. "What?"

"Dean's still working on his car...he might not want to talk right now." the look on his face and the small annoyance in his voice made her tilt her head as his aura changed into a light green.

"You two had a fight."

"All he's been doing is working on the damn car." he replied. "He's hurting, I can see it in his eyes and he's not dealing with it. He won't even talk to me."

"Maybe taking care of his car _is _his way of dealing. Sam, not everyone can deal with their emotions through talking. Sure it helps but it doesn't always have the same effect on everyone." she gave him a small smile and patted his shoulder as she headed to the back door.

"I'll just go spy on him for a bit. See what I'm dealing with before I talk to him." she heard Sam scoff at that.

"Now I know why you've been in your room. You're avoiding him too."

"Shut up Winchester." she snapped making Sam laugh as Ares closed the door with a snap. As Ares got closer to the garage she could hear wacks, thwacks, and smashes coming from the garage. When she peeked from the side she saw Dean, a pry bar in his hand and smashing the living hell out of the hood of the trunk of the impala. Ares froze in place and watched as Dean grunted and cried with rage as hit the car over and over and over, the dents becoming holes and the pry bar sinking into the trunk with every hit. After a few seconds Dean's swing began to slow down and the hits did less damage until the pry bar fell out of Dean's hands and clattered to the floor. Dean was breathing hard, he ran his hands through his hair and clasped them behind his neck. Ares had seen enough and began to slowly back up but froze when her foot accidentally hit a beer bottle that was on the floor. Dean spun around, body tense and alert.

"Sam? If you were spying on me I swear to god I'll pick up the pry bar and beat you instead."

"Take it easy Dean, you don't want to get sentenced for domestic abuse." Replied Ares as she appeared with her hands in her jean pockets. Dean's eyes widened a bit in surprise and his hands dropped to his sides.

"Ares...you're back from the hospital?"

"I've been here almost a week you idjit." Ares said rolling her eyes. "I don't blame you for not noticing though, I've been in my room most of the time and you have spent from morning to sundown working on the impala. And thanks for putting the ramps by the way."

She gave him a small smile and Dean felt guilty, he should have been helping her recover aside from working on his car-

"Oh please don't you pull that guilty face on me you dumbass." she sighed. "I didn't say it to make you feel bad, I know you've had a lot of shit on your plate. I also know that you've been keeping a lot of pent up emotions...but it seems you already took some of it out on your baby."

Dean looked down at his car and he silently sent out an apology to his baby before looking back at Ares. The doctors had taken the stitches from the gash on the side of her face and it was scarring nicely, thanks to Noah's powers. Some of the cuts on her arms were scabbed and even the bruises on her neck and shoulders were slowly fading. Ares was looking at him as well, the cut on his forehead was healing and minus the few bruises on his face that were almost gone he looked good as new.

"I'm sorry." he said and Ares walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Dean, it's okay."

"No it's not." he replied looking down at her grey eyes. "You broke up with Sam because of me."

"Is that what's upsetting you?" she scoffed as she let her hands fall to her side and Dean instantly missed their warmth. "That's not your fault either Dean. This was decided when I heard you two talk about Jessica. Sam still has feelings for his girlfriend, and I don't blame his...he was going to marry her."

He could see a bit of sadness in her eyes as she said it and she shrugged.

"I should have said something either way." Dean told her.

"And what would you have said? I listened to my father and left her? I never bothered to call her? I pretended it was the first time I saw her at the bar when dad sent us to look for her? Yeah, that would have made things a whole lot easier." she said sarcastically.

"I never wanted things to get out of hand like that." Dean told her honestly. "I didn't have-"

"Don't you dare say you didn't have a choice Dean Winchester." Ares growled. "We _always _have a choice. Always."

Dean looked away, feeling guilty again. What he'd had with her had been special, something he'd never felt before and that was one of the first time he'd ever hated his father. But now that his father was dead he was between hating him and missing him.

"Why is it that everytime I talk to you we end up like this?" Ares asked him.

"I don't know," he shook his head. "I wish things could have been different."

"So do I Dean, so do I." she turned and began walking away. Dean watched her leave with regret in his eyes until Ares cried with pain and leaned against the wall of the garage. He rushed to her but she shook her head.

"I'm fine..." she gasped and pressed her hand on her back. "the pain used to be very frequent, but not so much anymore. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked with worry.

"Yes Dean," she nodded and walked away.

When she was gone Dean sighed and rested his forehead against the wall.

* * *

><p>Bobby looked up from his book as Ares walked in; she could see that she was angry from way her hands were balled up into fists.<p>

"I'm guessing the talk didn't go very well." he assumed.

"I don't know what to do Bobby." she sighed as she sat on a chair facing his desk. "I can't talk to Dean without fighting with him."

"Well you two are going to have to talk about it sooner or later."

"I prefer later." she mumbled. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what?"

"Well, I'm worried about what happened at the hospital."

"What do you mean?"

"Bobby...some of my inherited gifts from my mother surfaced when I woke up from my small coma."

Bobby looked at her with surprise.

"I can see auras," she explained. "I noticed that most people's auras are light blue, and when they're closer to death they get darker until they're black and they get smaller. I'm sure you know what I mean Bobby, you knew what John was trying to do with the stuff he made you get for him?"

"You meant to tell me he really did summon the demon?"

"You know what perfectly well that's not the only thing he did." Ares said as she raised her fist and talked as she raised one finger after the other. "He summoned the demon. Dean's wounds healed as if he'd _never _been in that accident. Right after John saw Dean he died minutes later. Not only that, the colt's gone and there's no trace of the demon."

"Are you telling me that John actually-"

"He traded the colt for Dean's life...John made a deal with the Yellow Eyed Demon."


	14. Jason and Katherine

"This is one major problem." Bobby replied. "Do you think the boys know?"

"I know Sam doesn't...but maybe Dean suspects it." said Ares. "When I saw John's aura it was red and as soon as he saw Dean it began to get smaller and darker while Dean's returned to normal."

"What does the red aura mean?"

"I don't know...but if he made a deal with the demon he must have sold his soul then. It's possible that when you sell your soul to the devil it might change to red. Seeing as how blue tends to be a pure color aside from white." she sighed and placed her hands on the desk. "Bobby if the boys find out...this is going to hurt Dean in so many ways."

"I understand, but the only thing left for us to do is to be there when he falls. We'll help him get back up again."

Ares ran a hand through her hair and Bobby scratched his beard.

"Ares...I finally heard from Jason." this made Ares look up, eyes wide.

"Is he okay?"

"He was ambushed by demons, John had called him about finding yellow eyes. When he got to the place he was attacked by a few demons. They fight didn't end well and he was in the hospital."

"Well why wasn't I informed?" she asked. "I'm his emergency-" she stopped when he saw Bobby scratch his hand, a nervous habit around her when he didn't want to tell her something unpleasant. "Bobby what aren't you telling me?" Bobby shifted in his chair for a moment before taking a shot of whiskey and answering her.

"They called Katherine." anger flared up in her.

"Her?! Why?!" she snapped.

"She's his daughter you know that-"

"So am I! Maybe not by blood but damn it he raised me!" she yelled banging her fist on the table. "Here I've been half crazy that he was dead and instead he's been with his ex-wife and daughter?!"

"Simmer down you idjit!" Bobby snapped back knowing an angry Ares was a dangerous task to handle. "I already called him and chewed him out, he's on his way here."

Bobby could tell this got her attention as she raised an eyebrow and settled back on the chair.

"When is he getting here?"

"He'll be discharged in a week-and _no _you are not going to go now." he added when Ares opened her mouth; she closed it and crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Bobby...what Meg said...before she died." He could see the anger in her eyes, god knows how he's watched her suffer as she grew up just like Sam and Dean.

"Are you really going to blame him for your mother's death?"

"We were _safe _Bobby. My mother did everything she could to not fall on yellow eye's bad side. She stopped helping John sixteen years ago because the demon tried to kill us when John wanted to summon the damn thing. If John hadn't called Jason my mother could still be alive! I don't just blame John I blame them both."

She stood up and began walking to her room.

"I'll be in my room, just let me know when he gets discharged." she grabbed a half empty bottle of whiskey that rested on top of the radio and took it with her. Bobby sighed as he watched her walk away knowing she would no doubt get drunk, that was one of the strongest whiskey he had. When the sun was down Dean finally walked inside through the back door by the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"How's it going fixing the Impala?" he turned and saw Bobby in the study, a book opened on the desk and a half finished beer.

"She's doing fine, still got a long way to go before she's finished." Dean answered as he took out a beer and closed the fridge again. Bobby nodded and then tilted his head, his lips in a thin line.

"Dean, when are you and Ares going to have a civilized talk?" This caught Dean a bit off guard and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean Bobby?"

"You two ended in such bad terms five years ago I wanted to shoot your daddy for what he did."

"You know?" Dean asked with dread in his eyes.

"Wasn't hard not to, she called me Dean." Bobby said in a voice that sounded sad and disappointed. "I was the only one she could talk to; the heartbreak in her voice, her anger? I almost shot him when he came by a week after when you were on a hunt by yourself."

"Bobby I know I hurt her." Dean answered gruffly. "Believe me when I say I hated myself probably more than she hated me. I was a coward, I didn't stand up to dad and I let him break us apart. That was one of the greatest, biggest mistakes of my life! If I could take it all back I would; I would have stood up to dad and told him to stick it up his ass." Bobby gave Dean a scrutinous look before sighing.

"And why can't you tell her all this? I know you have a lot a grieving to do but I expect you to grow a pair and at least apologize to her."

Dean took a swig of his beer and then ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know how Bobby...I...I'll be honest and say I'm not good with relationship stuff. Sam has always been the expert."

"Then ask him for help."

"Are you kidding me? They broke up because of me, I'm not going to have him help me I'm not that twisted."

"That's where you're wrong Dean." Dean turned around, seeing Sam leaning against the doorway that led to the stairs. "The breakup was mutual, and it wasn't just about you. It was the fact that I still love Jess...and Ares still loves you."

"Loves me?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, she still has feelings for you. But from what I saw it's leaning more towards the side of the fence you try to avoid." Sam said with a small smirk at the last part since he knew his older brother wasn't the relationship type.

"What do you expect me to do? Take her on a moonlight stroll, get on my knees and ask for forgiveness?"

"It would be a good start." Bobby replied and Dean gave him a look.

"But then again you're not a romantic either so that's out of the question." Sam replied.

"Bite me."

* * *

><p>"Come in." Ares's bedroom door opened and Sam walked in. "hi Sam."<p>

"Hey, um just came to say good-bye."

"Going somewhere?"

"Dean got a voice mail from one of dad's old cell phones. Someone named Ellen, who asked for help from dad."

"I'm guessing you're gonna find out who she is then?"

"Dad never told us about her so we are going to investigate." he answered and sat at the edge of her bed. He picked up the book she was reading and saw it was about demons. "Doing some research?"

"If we're going to find the yellow eyes we need all the help we can get." she shrugged. "There's no other way to track him, and seeing as we don't have the Colt yet we can't exactly summon the son of a bitch."

"You're still mad at Dean?"

"I'm...worried, and angry, and pissed, and-" she ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't know what to do."

"Go shoot something." Sam suggested. "Wasn't that like therapy for you?"

"Not when your problem is a person." she sighed. "I'll figure something out, you go and have a hunter reunion."

"I'll stay in touch." he promised and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You just try and get in top shape again so we can kill that demon once and for all."

"You got it." she winked. Sam gave her a dimpled smile before leaving and closing the door behind him.

_You're practically healed by now why aren't you going? _Noah asked in her.

**Because I can't be around Dean right now.** Ares answered.

_Chicken._

**Hey, he's the one who refuses to talk about it and quite frankly I don't want to end up disappointed** **again.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Years Ago<strong>

"Ares, don't look now but there's a very hot guy checking you out." Amy whispered and Ares pretended to take in her surroundings before finally spotting the guy. He was hot alright, six feet tall, light brown short hair, incredibly green eyes and lips that she had no doubt would feel amazing to kiss. She caught his eye and a small smirk split his lips and he nodded at her in greeting to which she smiled back and looked at Amy again.

"You're right." Amy grabbed book from romance section and placed it in the small basket that hung on her arm. They were at their University's book store, getting their books for the semester as well as some side reading material. Amy then frowned as Ares picked up a demonology book and placed it in the basket.

"Really Ares?!"

"What?" Ares turned to Amy with pout. "I need this for my class."

"Not when he's still checking you out you're not." Amy hissed under her breath while Ares rolled her eyes. Typical, Amy thought Ares's major on demonology and the lore was outright ridiculous while Ares knew it had saved her ass more times than she can count. As well as earning her extra money when there was a case nearby and a hunter needed some quick info. Amy didn't know this of course, no one knew Ares had once been a hunter or that her mom had been murdered by a demon. Just that she was without a family and got a full ride after getting perfect scores on the entrance exams.

"Amy I don't really care it's not like I'm going to date the guy full time." Amy pouted and crossed her arms before heading towards music section. After getting the books she needed ten minutes later Ares headed towards the myth section again but someone bumped into her, sending her basket of books crashing to the floor.

"I am so sorry." she heard the guy say as they both kneeled down to get the books. They looked at each other and stopped, it had been the same guy that had been checking her out. He was a lot cuter up close, and good god his eyes were so mesmerizingly _green_! Realizing she was staring longer than necessary Ares cleared her throat and looked down beginning to put her books into the basket again.

"No I'm sorry I should have looked where I was going." Ares muttered but the guy merely smiled and helped her put the last of the books in the basket and helped her up. "Thanks."

"No problem. I noticed you have some books on mythical creatures and urban lore." the guy said.

"Uh yeah...kind of need them for my major." Ares replied.

"How long have you been in the class?"

"We just started lessons three days ago and our teacher just asked to get these books...why are you asking?" Ares gave him a look over and realized he didn't really look like a student. His clothes looked really worn down and looking at his hands she realized they were rough and calloused, even they way he stood gave the appearance of being on guard as if ready for an attack. It was only when she saw the handle of a gun barely peeking out of his jeans did it hit her...he was a hunter. The guy didn't seem to notice and mistook it for her checking him out if the smirk on his face gave any indication.

"Just interested in maybe taking the class." he answered.

"Well you could always come check it out."

"Or you could tell me about it." he said with a charming smile. "How bout having lunch with me later?"

"I need a name first." Ares smiled back.

"Dean," he replied.

"Dean, got a last name that goes with that?" Ares asked.

"Say yes and when we see each other again I'll give it to you." he smirked. "And what's yours?"

"My last name is Monte, you'll have to wait for my first name later." Ares smirked back. "Meet me at the diner at 1:10 two blocks away from the public library, they have the best cheeseburgers in town."

With that Ares walked away while looking through her memory and trying to remember if she knew anyone named Dean and around her age. Only one Dean popped into her mind but she discarded that quick. There was no way that creepy looking kid would turn out into a hot, good looking guy like that. Why would a hunter even be here? So far nothing has surfaced since the last hunter that passed through, that poltergeist nearly killed him but he lived to fight another day. Amy caught up with her just as she finished paying and when they left the book store Amy began with the questions.

"Please tell me you got his number. His name? Did he ask you out? Did _you _give him your number? TELL ME!" she squealed at the last part.

"No I did not get his number. His name is Dean. Yes he did ask me out for lunch. No I didn't give him my number. And yes I am having lunch with him at the diner later on today." Ares added when she saw Amy was unsatisfied with the previous information.

"This is great can I pick your outfit please!"

"No."

"But, but," Amy pouted and gave her the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes. Ares gave her an incredulous look before giving her a serious look.

"No."

"Oh _come on!_" Amy cried. "You need to dress to impress."

"I'm just going to the diner not a wedding." argued Ares.

"At least fix your hair." Amy sighed.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Ares asked while Amy gave her a look. Her naturally dark red hair was the envy of many girls in class but Ares either always kept it in a ponytail braid or in a simple braid down her back like she did now.

"You need to let your hair loose, let it be free you have some killer curls that make those sexy gray eyes pop and you're killing it." Amy said with exasperation.

"How did I ever get stuck with you." sighed Ares.

"You're my best friend I'm supposed to make you miserable." Was Amy's cheery response before taking Are's arms and pulling her away. Ares arrived at the diner five minutes before 1 o'clock and to her surprise Dean was already there in a two person booth. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with a dark green plaid short sleeve shirt and jeans. His clothes this time definitely look newer and Ares was somehow glad she had listened to Amy and changed her clothes; she wore a simple black button up long sleeve t-shirt with a grey tank-top under and jean shorts with black combat boots that were just under her knees and her hair was down which reached her waist. Dean couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked towards him and slid down to the seat in front of him.

"Well I gotta say," Ares began. "I didn't expect you to show up."

"Well whoever thought it'd be a good idea to leave a pretty girl like you hanging should punch themselves in the face." Dean smirked. Just then the waitress arrived with the menus but Ares waved them away.

"We'll have the house's cheese burger special today Emily." Ares smiled at her while Emily rolled her eyes.

"So the usual then, extra bacon?" She gave Dean a sympathetic look which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Extra Bacon."

"Something to drink?" she asked Dean and then added sarcastically. "Unless you want her to pick for you."

"I'll take a coke, extra ice." Dean said with a smile at Emily who smiled back approvingly before giving Ares a look and walking away. "She doesn't seem to like you."

"She does like me, just that my dates seem to go sour after dinner and she tends to clean up my mess."

"By mess you mean..."

"I have an arm wrestling contest they end up on the floor along with half of the food." Ares shrugged. Dean gave her a strange look, she definitely wasn't like other girls. "So, are you really interested in my demonology class or did you just ask to ask me out?"

"I'm actually interested to tell you the truth." Dean replied. "I heard they have a lot of info on how to exorcise demons."

"Are you planning on becoming a priest or something?"

"No, but I do plan on helping out. Kind of like paranormal hunters before they call a priest." Dean clarified. Just then Emily came back with the orders and Ares saw Dean's mouth water and his eyes widen at the sight of the cheese burger. It was a stack of two thick patties with three different kinds of cheese slices, lettuce, tomato, mustard, ketchup, mayo, and almost overflowing with bacon. How Ares ate something like this often enough to be a usual without getting diabetes he had no idea but right now all he wanted was to try the damn burger. When Emily put the burgers and drinks down Dean just stared at it and slowly licked his lips. Ares looked at him incredulously, fighting to not laugh.

"So...are you going to eat it or stare at it until the diner closes." Ares smirked. Dean shook his head before taking the burger and giving it the biggest bite he could. She watched as his face twisted into a look of pleasure and a moan escaped his lips that would make any innocent girl blush with how inappropriate it sounded but to Ares it just made her giggle.

"This really is the best burger in town." Dean sighed in delight. "So good."

"I knew you'd like it. You look like the type to enjoy a good burger. Not many hunters get to taste a burger like this."

At the mention of hunters Dean choked, he coughed and then slapped his chest until the last bit of burger went down the right tube.

"Hunter?"

"Come on, I could tell right off the bat you were a hunter." Ares smiled as she leaned back and gestured to him. "Your posture, the way you pay attention to the movements of others without anyone noticing, not to mention that .45 you have on the waistband of your jeans."

Dean's eyebrows narrowed in surprise and he seemed in shock for a moment.

"Well, I...how did you..." the stuttering made him look surprisingly adorable.

"Relax, you have everyone here fooled."

"Except you." Dean replied relaxing knowing she wasn't going to rat him out.

"Only a hunter can recognize another fellow hunter." Ares smirked. "Of course, I retired. Though my reasons for doing so are none of your business."

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Dean raised his hands in surrender. After that the conversation turned to hunts, the monsters each has hunted and their experience with weapons. To Ares's amazement they spent a very long time talking, so long Ares didn't realize she was going to be late to her class.

"Oh shit, I have class." Ares snapped as she grabbed her small bag which she had brought with her and she was about to place some bills on the table but Dean beat her to it.

"I got it." he smiled. "Go." Ares nodded and stood up but Dean grabbed her wrist. "Wait, you forgot to give me your name."

"Ares." she smiled. "Ares Monte."

"Dean Winchester." he smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>So that was your first datereunion? _Noah asked.

**You could say that?**

_Did you know he was John's son?_

**I did suspect it, but he seemed so different I chose to ignore it. **Ares sighed as she sat up and grabbed the bottle of whiskey she had taken from Bobby and took a swig of it. She coughed and sputtered.

"That is some strong whiskey." she told herself before shrugging and taking another swig. Ares went on like this for another hour before the whiskey started taking effect. She started humming a little tune to herself and began to sway her hips to the music in her head.

_You're drunk. _Noah sighed.

Ares didn't respond, just continued to dance and take a drink of whiskey.

She didn't hear the rumble of a car or the slam of a door. Only when the front door opened and closed did she stop and listened carefully.

"_Bobby, it's been a while."_

_"Good to see you again Katherine, last time I saw you you were in High School. Can't say I'm too glad to see your pappy though."_

_"Where's Ares?"_

_"I thought you would be in the hospital a few more days."_

_"This is more important than my health, now, where's Ares?"_

"I'm right here." Ares answered as she leaned against the doorway of the study room.

"Well that's just great, she's drunk!"

"Slightly intoxicated thank you very much." Ares snapped at Katherine who threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Same thing! Dad we can't talk to her like this!"

"Well then why don't I do all the talking." Ares hissed. "How bout, where were you when mom died Jason? Where were you when I needed you the most?! Where were you when my mother was pinned to the ceiling engulfed in flames?! Where were you when my best friend was engulfed in flames?! WHERE WERE YOU!" she screamed and threw the empty bottle of whiskey at him which missed his face by a good inch and shattered on the wall behind them. Katherine looked at Ares with frightened eyes while Bobby sighed and Jason ran a hand through his hair.

"Ares, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough." she snapped. "My mother is dead because of you and John. I'm glad you're alive, that way I can make you regret the death of my mother for the remainder of your life."

"Ares that's enough." Katherine snapped. "You have no idea how dad felt when he found out she was dead. He even thought you were dead-"

"Don't talk as if you understand anything." Ares replied in a dangerous voice and glared at her. "You don't know what it's like to see the people you love burning up in the ceiling or the smell of burning flesh crawling on your skin. So stay out of this and go back to your normal life, you are not cut out to be a hunter."

"I see blood everyday-"

"A nurse saves lives, a hunter takes a life. And no monster has any humanity left once it turns, that is how it is and how it will always be." Ares.

"Ares...I know sorry isn't enough, that's why I'm here." Jason pressed. "I want you to come back with me to New York. Come live with us and-"

"Live in New York?! How mental are you? The thing that killed my family is still out there I have to help Sam and Dean kill the damn thing!"

"Those kids are going to get you killed just like their father got everyone who helped him get killed!"

"At least I won't get killed over someone messing up a hunt and almost getting me killed."

"That was _one time_!" Katherine groaned.

"Twice! I was almost turned into a damn werewolf!" Ares screamed. "I don't have time for this crap."

"Where are you going!" Demanded Jason as Ares turned her back on them and walked away.

"Far away from you!" She called over her shoulder and left the house. They heard the roar of an engine and the kick of rubble as she pulled out and drove away.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you idjit." Bobby said, patting Jason on the shoulder.

"Go track her." Jason told Katherine who nodded and headed outside with her phone in hand already dialing. "Bobby, about the yellow eyes-"

"Are you going to tell me you know where it is?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Not exactly, I know about Sam Winchester's psychic like abilities and that there's a possibility there's more children like him."

Bobby looked shocked at this new information, more children?

"And what does that have to do with them?"

"I'm not sure of the connection just yet I need to dig some more." Jason mused.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ares are you drunk?"<em> she could hear Sam's scolding voice and she rolled her eyes as she laid on the hood of her car which was parked at the edge of the lake a few miles from Bobby's place.

"No." she replied but she knew he could hear her gruff slurring voice even though she tried to hide it.

"_Liar."_

"Whatever Winchester, why did you call me?" Ares drawled, scratching the bridge of her nose in boredom.

"We're in a circus-"

"I thought you were going to look for the person who left the voice mail on John's phone?"

"We did." he replied and proceeded to tell her the call had been by a woman named Ellen who owned a shady bar called The Road House. She had called John to help him out with the yellow eyed demon four months back but John never called back. Ellen had introduced them to a computer genius named Ash who was rocking a mullet and seemed to always be drunk. Dean had given Ash all the research their dad had collected and handed it to Ash who only needed 51 hours to get back to them, in the mean time Sam had spotted a hunt folder which Ellen had saved for a friend but gave it to them.

"You. Picking a hunt?" Ares asked. "So unlike you Sammy."

"That's all you gotta say? Out of the entire conversation that is what you took out of it?" She could hear his incredulity at her which she rolled her eyes at.

"Don't avoid the question. Since when are you so eager to go on a hunt?"

"You sound just like Dean." Sam murmured sourly making her pout at the sky. "It's just that, it's what dad would of wanted. We have no leads on the demon yet so I thought we might as well save some lives while we wait."

"You feel guilty don't you." she said and a long silence followed on Sam's line. "You feel guilty that the last time you spoke to him you tried to pick a fight. And now you feel like you have to make it up to him and tell him you still love him...but Sammy...it's a little too late for that, John's gone."

More silence followed but she could hear the slight ragged breathing and a sniff coming from Sam and she could tell he was having a hard time not to cry. After a few minutes he answered, his voice shaking and slightly hoarse.

"Y-yeah, you're right...and...I know Dean is suffering too. But I can't get him to open up to me, there's something eating away at him and I want to help him but-"

"Sam no one can help your brother if he doesn't want it. He's not like you." She replied softly, the liquor finally starting to wear off. "He's the type to keep his feelings locked up inside and forget they exist. That is something your father caused, he made Dean the way he is and nothing's going to change that. Even I...even I couldn't change him."

They exchanged a few more words before they hung up with Sam promising to call when they had finished the case. She stared at the sky with a frown trying not to remember that particular day when John had finally caught up to Dean at the University.

_So this is what you've been doing? Messing around?!_

_Dad this isn't what it looks like._

_Are you serious Dean?!_

_You were never one for school what makes you think you can go back?_

_Dean don't listen to him! Are you gonna let him make your decisions for you?_

_I have to leave Ares._

_I never want to see any of you Winchesters ever again LEAVE!_

_Ares I'm sorry._

_It doesn't matter how much I hate you right now because when you leave I'm going to miss you anyway._

"You stupid Winchesters." Ares mumbled. "All you cause is trouble but people always end up caring."

* * *

><p><strong>So here's a chapter that's been sitting on drafts for months. I've had a job since January plus school and a second job as a choreographer so that pretty much takes up my time lately. That and I've lost some major inspiration for this story but little by little I'll get it back and the story will be better I promise. Summer School starts next week but for sure I'm going to start working on this story along with my other ones that have been on Hiatus just like this one so be on the look out for those too. See you guys soon! Hopefully. :) <strong>


	15. Forgiveness

**So here's an updated chapter a day before the end of the year. Now all three stories are officially updated. I really can't promise I'll be updating anytime soon because I'll be starting school again next week and who knows when I'll have time to update again. So this new chapter is more interaction between Ares and Katherine as well as some Dean/Ares interaction towards the end. Please review at the end and let me know what you think about the story so far I would really love some feed back and see how you guys are enjoying the story. Also we will be going back to the original plot line of Supernatural next chapter that will be Season 2 Episode 3 "Bloodlust" which has Ares's monster specialty, Vampires. Anyway enough info you may continue on to the story Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Ares called as she heard a pair of boots crunch towards her. Katherine walked in front of the hood of the car with her arms crossed.<p>

"And you know I won't listen." Katherine replied while Ares scoffed.

"You never listen." Ares sat crossed legged on the hood and looked at her step sister. "What do you want?" she asked after a moment.

"I came to take you back to Bobby's...dad's worried."

"Jason's worried," Ares repeated. "He's the reason my mother's dead."

"Ares...dad never thought Angela would get hurt. The day he left...he did it to protect her."

"Yeah, lot of good that did for them." Ares murmured. "Did Jason tell you to tell me all this?"

"No...just don't tell him I said it." Katherine smirked. Ares shook her head before sliding off the hood. She took out her keys and got in the car, Katherine followed on her dad's car until they got to Bobby's. Once inside Jason walked up to them but Ares held up her hand to stop him.

"For the record I'm still mad at you." she replied. "And I want to know why the demon attacked me and my mother."

"Well alright, lets go to the living room then. Bobby can I steal a couple of beers from you?"

"Sure."

Few minutes later they were in the living room Ares playing with her beer bottle.

"Okay then, shoot." Ares told him.

"When I left...I had gotten a call from John. Told me he had gotten more information on how to kill the damn demon. He had tracked a demon that would give him the information he needed but in order to trap it-"

"He needed you help." Ares finished for him. "That's why you left...did you ever get the demon?"

"It took us a few months but we eventually caught up to them. But when we caught the son of a bitch...well it ended up being a trap as well. And then..."

"Mom died." she finished for him. "Yellow eyes said he had wanted to give you a scare...and he killed Amy...because I was moving away from his plans." she said with a frown. "I don't know why...but the demon thinks there's something special about me..."

"You and I both know there is something Ares." Jason stated with a pointed look at her. "You and I both know it's about the necklace. I did some research, and that necklace is very old."

"How old is it exactly?" Ares asked.

"Like...millenia old...way back before jesus was born. Hell it could have been a few millennia before the Ark of Noah." Ares's mouth dropped opened and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious there's no way this thing is that old! Wouldn't it had been turned to dust by now?! That's not possible."

"Angela said you found that necklace when you were with the Winchesters when you were six or five. Dean had never seen it before and neither had John...what leads me to believe that the demon must have left it there waiting for you to find it."

"But wouldn't there had been signs of the demon being there?" Ares asked.

"The demon could have done it at anytime Ares...that demon is crafty."

"That demon has plans for Sam, and you know what they are don't you?" Ares asked him and she could see Jason knew what it was but-

"I'm not 100% sure what his plans are, but they are not good...and you and Sam are part of it I just don't know what it is yet. I do know one thing for sure," he looked at her straight in the eye and it was such a serious look Ares couldn't look away. "whatever the demon's plan is for you two it's not going to end well."

* * *

><p>"So you two are alright?" Ares asked phone resting on her shoulder as she sharpened her machete. It had been a few days since she had talked to Sam on the phone. Last time they talked it had been when him and Dean had gone on a hunt to the circus and find out who Ellen was when they'd found a voice mail from her on one of John's old phones.<p>

"Yeah we're fine, solved the case and got back to the Road House. Ash said he'd help us track the demon and said he'd give us a call if he found anything."

"How's Dean?" she asked in what she hoped was a disinterested voice.

"He's...fine. Ash, total genius by the way, made a program on his laptop that will be able to help track and find the demon."

"Handy, and the way you described him on the last phone call he seemed like a total party animal."

"He's a bit of both, he went to MIT I looked it up and it's one of the top schools for engineering and other technical studies."

"Wow I've heard of that place, he's definitely a genius...then why did he drop out?"

"Got kicked out, fighting."

"Ah," she said and then she could softly hear the hum of the wind on the other side of the line."

"Are you guys heading back?" she realized then why Sam hadn't completely answered her question about Dean.

"Yeah Dean wants to finish the Impala and get her running again. We should be there in a round half an hour."

"Oh yeah about that, I went to look for some parts that Dean needed as well as a new trunk top for it and some window panes I hope he doesn't mind. I actually like that car beside my own beauty."

"I don't think he minds but I'll let him know."

"Thanks I guess I'll see you when you two get back."

After saying their goodbyes Ares hung the phone and went into the kitchen and stopped with a groan at seeing her step sister making dinner.

"You're still here?" Are scoffed as she went to grab a beer but Katherine kicked the fridge closed.

"Not before dinner you're not." she said still stirring what appeared to be potato soup and Ares mentally cursed at her because Katherine knew it was Ares's favorite. In the doorway leading to the dining room Bobby was setting the table and he was actually doing it with a smile on his face. Once he noticed Ares giving him an icy glare he dropped it and looked away. Damn old man for allowing Jason to leave Katherine here. Ares got two extra plates and set them on the table.

"Sam and Dean should be back by the time dinner is done."

True to her word not half an hour later they heard the sputter of an engine turning off followed by the slam of car doors and the front door opening and closing.

"Dude it smells great! Do you think Ares actually cooked?"

"I don't think so Dean she doesn't seem like the cooking type." Ares heard them say as the headed to the kitchen and stopped once they saw Katherine pouring soup in two bowls. When she turned to them she stopped and looked at them in surprise. The same thing happened to both Winchester brothers as they took her in. Straight thick long platinum blond hair that went to her hips, rosy pale colored skin, soft cheek bones, soft pink medium thin lips. and the darkest blue eyes they've ever seen. This was a large contrast to Ares who was more on the exotic looks department. A clearing of throat coming from the dining room brought the back to reality and they saw Ares looking at the with a scowl on her face.

"If you two are done staring at her you can head in here, we're just about to start dinner."

"You can save my plate for later I'm going to work on the Impala." Dean said and she only shrugged in response before heading back into the dining room.

"What?!" Dean snapped as Sam gave him bitch face 398 -yes he has actually kept count over the years- and proceeded to head out back. Sam sighed before heading over to Katherine and taking the two bowls of soup from her.

"Mind if I help?"

"Sure." she smiled politely at him. "Is there something going on between them...Ares and that guy..."

"Dean Winchester," he said. "he's my brother and yes...it's a bit complicated though. My name's Sam by the way."

"Katherine Holmes and no I'm not in any way related to Sherlock Holmes however exciting that would be." she said with a smirk and Sam laughed.

"Are you a friend of Ares?" at this Katherine scoff at which Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Not even close. Step-sister actually." she answered Sam, making him raise both eyebrows. "I know surprising-"

"Would you hurry up I'm starving!" Ares voice called and both of them walked to the dining room and placed the last plates on the table before sitting down. They were all about to start eating before stopping as Katherine clasped her hands together in a sign of prayer and bowed her head. Feeling their stares she looked up with a confused look as none of them were doing the same.

"Is something wrong?"

"You're really still praying?" Ares asked incredulously.

"You used to pray too." she said before Ares scoffed.

"Sure, before a demon pinned my mother and friend to the ceiling and burned their flesh off. Where was god then, sippin pina coladas on a beach? Pray if you want but know you're praying to an empty house." with that she grabbed her spoon and started eating. Katherine sent her a glare before she sighed looking at her food slightly conflicted before Bobby patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Kat just do what you do we'll wait...well most of us." Ares just slurped her soup louder in response while Sam just gave her a nod. Once Katherine had finished praying they started eating and dinner was uncomfortably quiet. Ares was the first one done and quickly got up from the table and headed over to the kitchen, getting Dean's dinner ready and leaving with it outside.

"Sorry about that Katherine." Sam told her but Katherine shook her head.

"It's okay, I mean...dad just appeared with me out of nowhere and wants to take her back to New York with us and he thinks I'll be able to convince her." she told Sam who just looked at her with surprise.

"Take her to New York?! Why?"

"Because of the yellow eyed demon...and because of you Winchesters I guess." she shrugged. "He just wants to protect her though a bit too late because when Angela died he didn't even try looking for her and continued to help John. I'm sorry he passed by the way, he was a good man."

"You knew dad?" Sam asked with some surprised. She nodded and suddenly looked at the wall in thought.

"Sure, if he was injured on a job and he was close by instead of going to the hospital he'd come over. Mom is a vet but after helping dad with his own injuries she kind of became a hunter doctor. If he wasn't injured he'd come over just to see dad and talk about the demon. I didn't hear the conversations but I assumed that's what they talked about. He's actually the one to encourage me into becoming a nurse. Said there was enough people taking lives and there should be more saving them." she said and looked back to Sam who had a sad smile and misty eyes.

"Thanks." he said after swallowing the sadness that had creeped up on him.

* * *

><p>"I brought you some dinner." Dean looked up in surprise as he saw Ares walking up to him with a small bowl of soup and a small plate with a reheated steak and mash potatoes. Right there he feel his stomach twist in hunger and realised how hungry he was. He put the wrench in the tool box before closing the hood of the impala and sitting on it and Ares placed the food next to him before leaning back against the hood on his other side with her hands as support as she looked up at the night sky. As Dean ate he glanced at Ares, watching her eyebrows scrunch in thought as she bit her lower lip. He could tell something was bothering her and he had an inkling feeling it had to do with the blonde that had been cooking in Bobby's kitchen. He thought about asking and decided not to since it would no doubt make her angry. The entire time he had been on that weird circus hunt with Sam he kept thinking about his dad, and Ares. He wanted to make up all the mistakes he'd made two years ago at the University. The hurt in her eyes had been unbearable and yet he'd broken her heart. Not just that he'd pretended to not know her when they met up again and then Sam had hooked up with her. He'd been burning with jealousy which was part of the reason he'd been such a dick to her that entire time and always been in a bad mood with Sam. He knew she had deserved to be happy and when her and Sam had broken up he'd felt guilty thinking it had been his fault. Dean knew that wasn't the case now though; Sam was still in love with Jessica and Ares...she'd had unresolved feelings about him which had led to a mutual break up. He placed his now empty plates behind him and looked down at Ares, her face now slightly relaxed and calm. She'd certainly changed in those years he hadn't seen her and even more in the few days he hadn't seen while hunting. He hair was just as long as the blonde's but while her hair was a platinum blond Ares was a dark auburn and each lock was perfectly curled. Her skin was a tone between tan and medium brown, higher cheekbones and her lips were a medium full darker pink. If anything she had a more amazonian exotic look and what he loved most were her eyes. Those deep grey eyes that look like a storm about to destroy everything in its path captivated him to the point of getting lost in them, just like he was now-wait...when did she look at him? Dean fought the blush that wanted to go up his cheeks as Ares was not looking at him completely. Had he really been staring at her so much that she sensed it and turned to look at him? She didn't look pissed off though which he was glad for, she did however have a small smirk tilting up her lip.<p>

"You're still staring Winchester." she said and then her hand reached up to the corner of his lip where she wiped a stain of the soup. Dean's hand reacted quickly and grabbed her wrist making her freeze. He broke eye contact to look at the bit of soup on her thumb and surprised Ares when he brought her hand to his lips and lightly liked the bit of soup from her thumb. She stared wide eyed at him and then when he looked back at her she felt her heart skip several beats as his green eyes suddenly looked darker as they stared intensely at her.

"D-Dean?" she stuttered slightly,standing completely straight and fully facing him now with her wrist still in his hand. He was looking at her with a mixture of longing and hurt that made her chest constrict just a little bit more. She suddenly found herself standing between his legs with his other hand on the side of her hand and his thumb stroking her jaw. Now her pulse was really going wild and she knew Dean could feel it.

"Ares" he whispered as he leaned down to gently press his forehead against hers with his eyes closed with an almost pained expression. She could almost physically feel his body shaking and the grip on her wrist tightened just a little. She didn't even have to guess what he wanted to do. When he'd momentarily looked at her step sister she'd been jealous but after he had walked out she had felt guilty and even more mad. She had wanted to finally talk with Dean and talk about their problems, get them out of the way once and for all because when he had been in that coma with a possibility of never waking up she thought her entire world had been crumbling around her. As he ate she couldn't help but sort through her feelings and found she wasn't mad at him anymore, she'd forgiven him for leaving her. His dad just had so much influence on him he'd had no choice but to do what he'd been told. But now that John was gone Dean was free; it was terrible to think of it that way she supposed but now Dean didn't have to live up to his father's expectations and maybe now he'd be able to do what he wanted most and think for himself. If the way he was looking at her was any indication he was starting to let himself loose. She'd taken a bit too long analysing him and he'd taking it as her hesitation and began to back up but she quickly stopped him by placing her hand on the back of his head. He looked into her eyes for a second before tilting his head and kissing her fully in the mouth. Ares's grip on his hair instantly tightened and pulled him closer and tilted her head opposite to his to make the kiss deeper and she could feel a shiver go through her chest in pleasure. The hand that had been on the side of her neck now moved through her auburn locks and stopped on the middle of the back of her head. As their kiss continued she ran her tongue gently across his bottom lip and Dean made a choked moan before opening her mouth with his and sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting her and making gasp in pleasure. The hand that had been holding on to her wrist brought her hand to his chest so she could feel his heart erratically beating while his hand let go and wrap around her waist. Their breaths were getting heavier and faster as their kiss went from gentle to passionate. The hand on his hair began to massage his scalp and he moaned in bliss making her smirk against the kiss as she remembered how much he'd like it when she ran her hands through his hair, it had been longer back then but the effect was still the same. It made him putty in her hands, but this knowledge went both ways as he brought his own hand under her shirt and began to caress the left side of her hip making her breath hitch lightly before a broken moan left her lips making her press closer to him and this made him groan as his pants were getting a little too tight, even more so when her stomach pressed against a certain hard part on his lower half.

"Ares," he groaned as he pressed her more against him and she sighed in bliss as she broke the kiss and began to kiss his jaw and gently nipped his ear lobe and in retaliation he kissed down her neck to her pulse point and kissed it while running his tongue over it.

"Ngh..._Mmmmh...Oh Dean..."_she moaned and she grazed her teeth over his neck and shoulder. She slowly began to move against him and he gave a broken groan as he tensed against her, his rip tightening on her as if trying to control himself. She sensed his hesitation and leaned away a bit to look at him and watched him breathing heavy, his eyes wide and still fired up with desire. She cradle his face in her hands and he leaned into them, his face a mixture of longing and control.

"Dean?" she asked as she stroke his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I can't..." he whispered. "...I..."

"Shh, it's okay" she shushed him gently. "I understand."

"No you don't," he told her. "I feel so guilty for what I did to you. I allowed my dad to break us apart, I should have apologized to you when we met back at that bar. I-"

"I do understand Dean, really I do." she interrupted him. "Dean, I can't blame you for that. Not anymore, your dad had so much control over your life you just followed everything he said without question. This doesn't make you a bad person Dean. You were a good son to him, and he loved you and Sam in his own way. But now I think it's time for you to find yourself and be your own person." she told him and gently ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Ari," she smiled at the old nickname "forgive me."

"Dean," she sighed before smiling at him again. "I forgive you."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard before burying his face in her soft hair. She wrapped her own arms around him and placed her cheek on his shoulder. As they stayed in each other's arm Bobby and Sam looked at them from the door's window and Katherine from the sink's window as she washed the dishes.

"About time those idjits made up." Bobby grumbled while Sam gave a small laugh.

"Dean may not admit it but he really missed her. I can't say I made it easier when I hooked up with her."

"Don't blame yourself over that kid you didn't know. No use feeling guilty over that at least they're back together now." Bobby said before turning back and heading to his study. Sam looked at them with a smile one more time before starting to dry the dishes Katherine had washed and putting them away.

"Are they really okay now?" Katherine asked looking out the window once in a while at them.

"Yeah, whether they know it or not they're very similar in terms of stubbornness. I'm glad that she forgave him, he needs her more than he cares to admit."

"He loves her." she stated. Sam went over those words in his head and thought for a bit.

"That's possible, but Dean has never been the serious relationship type. So it'll be a while before he realizes he loves her."

Back outside Dean and Ares broke from their embrace as a chilly breeze blew past and Ares shivered. Dean gave her a smirk.

"Cold?"

"No." she said but wrapped her arms around herself as she backed away to let Dean get off the hood of the car. He walked to the open door of the Impala and took out his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Ares instantly felt the warmth and wrapped it tighter around her. Dean took wrapped his arms around her, trapping her as he leaned down and kissed her. After a moment he rested his chin on top of her head and rested her cheek against his chest.

"I really missed this." he said.

"What, reminding me how short I am compared to you?" she piped up while he laughed.

"No, holding you like this." she sobered up at his words and she snuggled closer to him.

"Well now you won't have to miss it. I'm not going anywhere." she said with a smile.

"Neither am I." he said and she leaned away to look up into his eyes which dark as they reflected the night sky.

"You promise Dean Winchester?" she said with a small smile which he returned by kissing her passionately on the lips before answering.

"I promise."


End file.
